Glee, Sex, and a Whole Lot of Crazy
by loveisforlovelies
Summary: Rachel is a music therapist at a Psychiatric Ward. Crazy is her daily routine, but when Quinn arrives, Rachel's life is turned upside down. Also has Brittana, Puck, Kurt, Shelby. Rated M for Girl!peen, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Future Fic: Rachel works at Lima's Psychiatric Ward as a Music Therapist. Dealing with chaos and outbursts are part of her daily routine, but her world is turned upside down when she meets the new patient, Quinn. Also has: Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Puck, and more. WARNING INSIDE.

Rated M for drama, violence, swearing, bullying, and sexual content. ENJOY!

Chapter 1:

By the time my alarm went off at 6:30am, I was already showered, dressed, and eating my usual vegan omelette, while watching my usual early morning news channel, which was focusing on the biggest and most wild wind storm Lima has encountered in twenty-some years. After finishing my breakfast, I started to wash my dish, when I heard the wind make a loud noise, much like the sound of a whip cracking. The sudden disturbance caused me to drop my plate on the kitchen floor, breaking it into a several chunks of ceramic; and here I thought I was getting off to a good start. I sigh and carefully pick up the shards offending my clean tiled floor; and I dump the pieces in the trash, smiling at the fact that I didn't slice open my finger in the process. I wash my hands, turn off the television, grab my bag and my thickest coat, and head outside into the eerie darkness of the early morning.

Once I park in my usual spot in front of the hospital at 7:00am, I allow myself to breathe again. I seriously thought the wind was going to flip my car over and chuck me and the piece of metal in a cyclone, before I could get to work. Thank God, my first class started in another two hours; it was plenty of time for me to put together my music lesson for today, before I had to deal with anything else that might disrupt my daily routine. I looked out my driver's side window and at the trees bending over backwards for the wind and I gulped, audibly; I hate this type of weather…Nothing good ever comes from it. I gathered my bag and jumped out of my car, making a run for the hospital's front doors, but halfway there I see a white van pull into the parking lot. Great, it is just my luck to get caught in the howling wind; it is the hospital workers responsibility to unlock the hospital doors, during closed hours, for any important people…And looking at the Lima Psychiatric Ward Transportation van, I know I have to wait for the two men, dressed in white, to escort whoever was in the back of the van to the front of the hospital. No one told me we would be getting a new patient; otherwise I would have tried to avoid arriving at the same time. Don't get me wrong, I love being around them, it's just I always feel like new patients automatically hate the first hospital worker they meet because they think we are to blame for everything that lead up to them being forced to be here. Also, the first to greet a new patient is technically the first impression that the new patient gets; and I really do not feel chipper enough to make a good one, especially when the wind is slapping my face and pulling my hair.

The two men hop out of the van and jog to the back of it, where I can't see. I look at my watch; it's 7:15, which means the sun should be coming up…right about…NOW! I fix my vision on the hills in the distance and frown when the sun seems to remain hidden below the horizon. This wind storm is really taking a big ol' crap on my day. I shake my head in disappointment and move my eyes back to the van, which is still blocking her view of the two men, and whoever else in behind it. I furrow my brows, beginning to feel impatient; I mean, how long does it take to escort someone to the freaking hospi-. OH MY GOD! I gasp when I see one of the men fall back into view, and the van shaking before a tall skinny figure is running through the parking lot. I drop my bag and run to the fallen man, as the other chases after the escape artist. I am relieved when the man picks himself up and starts after the other two, while I stand by the van, nervously biting my nails.

The parking lot is fairly big, and not too many cars are occupying it, so there is a lot of running room; and considering it is still pretty dark outside, it makes for the perfect getaway. I try to get a good look at the patient, so when these two god awful runners fail in capturing the loose maniac, I could give a detailed description of the incident and the runaway. The figure stops under a parking lot lamp, egging of the two men, who are hesitant to jump in case the runner takes off again. This allows me to see the new patient for the first time. She is tall, lean, has short blonde hair, looks like she has colored eyes, and is smiling like a hyper child; she is rather stunning. The odd thing is that she could have easily run off…You know, like…away from the hospital, but instead she is prancing around the lot and laughing like she is playing tag on a school playground. The two men, finally, try to grab her, but she jumps back and laughs before taking off again; she runs behind my car and ducks behind it. I immediately stiffen, praying she doesn't go ballistic and starts beating my car up or jumping on top of it or breaking in and hot-wiring it, before running us all over and speeding off. I look back to the two men and they stare at me completely panicking, not knowing where the blonde went. I lift my finger to my lips in a hushing gesture and slowly make my way to my car. As I tiptoe over I am trying to figure out if I have lost my mind; why the hell am I purposely putting myself in danger.? How do I know she hasn't found a rock and is ready to bash out the brains of the first person who gets close enough? I try to keep myself from taking another step, but I know that I have seen and observed my fair share of patients, and I know when one is capable of being violent; and for some reason, I don't think this one is looking for a fight…at least not right now, anyway. I quietly make my way around the front of my car, where I know I will have an advantage, being that I saw the girl facing the other way when she ducked down. Sure enough, I see her hunched over, her shoulders lightly shaking as she giggles to herself. I look behind me and see the men with stun guns in hand; my eyes widen, while I wildly shake my head at them. I really see no need to electrify the girl, she is obviously a threat to our lives, although the way she is out-running these two, she might give them a heart-attack. I see them lower their guns, a little, and I turn back to the blonde hiding behind my car. I can hear her talking, but the wind is making it impossible for me to make out exactly what she is saying…so I lean in closer, lowering myself, as I inch my way over until I am breathing down her neck. I look over her shoulder and see that she is drawing random shapes on her palm with one of the fingers on her other hand and is whispering about different directions she can run in. I turn my head toward the men and give them a reassuring smile, before I quickly wrap my arms around the blonde, trapping her as she falls forward onto the asphalt, with me on top of her. I tighten my hold once we hit the ground because all the other times I had to subdue a patient they always bucked and screamed and tried to roll over, so I expected just that, but instead I was greeted with laughter.

I look down and see the blonde has one side of her face pressed against the ground, but her eyes are closed, as she laughs like someone is tickling her. I cannot help but smile at the blonde as she snorts and keeps laughing. I lower my mouth to her ear, "Are you okay?"

The girl nods and continues her fit of giggles.

"When I get off you, are you going to run away again?"

The girl tries to shake her head, but my weight pressing her down makes it impossible, so I take her word for it and slowly get off her and stand up, putting my hands up to stop the two men from jumping her.

The smiling blonde rolls over, on her back, and looks up at me with bright hazel eyes, as her chuckling slowly eases back down to a steady breathing. The girl stretches before getting up and shaking her hair out. "That was fun!" Her voice rings loud with the kind of excitement only a child could feel. "No one's ever caught me before!" Her eyes are sparkling and her smile is now fully open, she looks kind of dopey.

The rest of us share confused looks, before the two men grab her and lead her to the hospital entry. I quickly follow them and focus my attention on the happy blonde, as I unlock the doors.

Once inside the two men handcuff the girl to a chair, give me a folder, and say "She's all yours, now," before making a quick exit. I sigh and look at the folder in my hands and steal a glance at the girl as she examines the handcuffs with a pout. Forcing my eyes to drift back to the contents of the folder, I skim the profile and history of the new patient.

Name: Quinn Lucy Fabray…Gender: F…Age: 23…Hair: Blonde…Eyes: Hazel…Height: 5'6…Weight: 120lbs

Medical History: None….Diagnosis: Schizotypal Personality Disorder (SPD), Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD).

Well, that is the shortest file I've ever read, usually there's pages of detailed incidents or at least notes taken by a therapist, but there is nothing. I look at her diagnosis, again, and I get a strange feeling in my gut; how can she have such conflicting disorders, maybe they misdiagnosed her; maybe she's just bipolar or something. I mean, I'm not a doctor, but she doesn't see like she has SPD, then again, I learned not to judge a book by its cover. I look up at the blonde and see that she has made a game of trying to make a beat out of tapping her foot, drumming her fingers, and shaking the metal handcuffs.

"That sounds good," I compliment. "Maybe, you can play that in my music class later?"

"You mean…I have to stay handcuffed to a chair all day?"

"Oh, no, of course not!" I laugh nervously, "But I make no promises if you start to run off again."

"If I do, you can just catch me!" Her smile is contagious.

"Um, I don't know. I think I just got lucky; you're really fas-," I stop and look at the blonde, who I noticed just tuned me out. Following her line of vision, I see her staring at the woman who walked into the lobby. I roll my eyes at brunette.

"Hey, Rach," the older woman says, not even bothering to look in my direction.

"Hello, Shelby. I'd like to introduce you to Qu-"

"Quinn! I've heard so much about you; it's not every day we get new patients, you know…Only the really special ones get to come here." She lowers herself in front of Quinn's chair and puts her hand on the blonde's knee. Quinn looks like she is about to piss herself or spontaneously combust, either one would leave a mess that I certainly do not want to clean up, so I intervene.

"Shelby…Quinn, here, hasn't gotten used to the place, so I think I'll show her around before the halls get too crowded," I say, throwing a nod at the clock, which shows it's almost 8:30am, the time when the other patients were forced to wake up for showers and breakfast.

"Alright, well, I will see you later today, Quinn; I believe I have you scheduled for a session at 4:30 sharp." She pats the girl's knee a few times and walks away.

Quinn's long sigh of relief distracts me from boring holes in the back of Shelby's head. "Are you okay, Quinn?"

"Yeah…She's really pretty."

My eyes shoot down to look at the blonde, who is leaning over to the side just to watch the older woman disappear down the hall. If she wasn't handcuffed to the chair, I'm positive she would have fallen out of the damn thing. I am shocked at how shameless the girl is being, so I clear my throat.

"Ahem, I think we should start the tour, now."

"What tour?" She snaps her head up and looks at me with confusion swirling around in her eyes.

I sigh, "You really were distracted by her, weren't you?"

"Yeah…She's really pretty." She makes that ridiculously dopey smile, again.

"Uh huh, you said that already," I comment and unlock the handcuffs, letting her free. "Maybe, you'll actually be able to form words when you see her later," I smirk, poking fun at the girl.

"What do you mean, later?"

"All new-comers have to go to a session with Dr. Corcoran, so she can see how you are adjusting to your new surroundings."

"Oh," she gulps and stares at her shoes.

"You okay?" I can't help but be a little concerned.

"I just uh…I don't know how to…" the girl trails off and starts to focus on the folder in my hands. "What's that?" She asks, pointing at her profile.

"This is just a paper that has some information about you, that's all."

"What kind of information? Can I see it?" She tries to grab it out of my hand, but I pull it behind my back.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, but only hospital workers can read it; but I can tell you that it doesn't have a lot of information on it."

The blonde squints and eyes me suspiciously, "Does it say what my favorite things are? And what my NOT favorite things are?"

I furrow my brows, in confusion. "Umm, no…No, it doesn't list anything like that. All it says is that you are very special, so there is no need to worry about anything, okay?"

"What do you mean special? Does it say anything about what I look like?" The girl is starting to visibly shake and I step back, praying I can subdue her again, if need be.

"Quinn…There is no need to yell, okay? It just says what color your hair and eyes are and your height and weight…Nothing else, I promise." I hope that knowing the information is very vague, is enough for to calm her down.

She seems to be pleased with the lack of details in her profile, so she looks back down at her shoes, "Sorry I yelled…"

"No, it's okay. I understand why you would be upset, but the next time you feel angry you can just tell me and I will help you calm down, deal?"

The blonde nods, causing her hair to fall over her eyes; she snorts, "Where'd you go? I can't see you!"

I smile and brush the hair out of her face, "Silly, let's go before everyone wakes up."

"Who is Everyone?"

I turn to look at the girl; she is serious about her question. "Everyone is everyone else who lives here, Quinn."

The blonde bites her bottom lip and shifts her eyes between all the closed doors, as we walk down the hall way.

"Don't worry; everyone will love you," I pat her shoulder to calm her nerves. "I will introduce you to everyone in your music class. Let's see, your profile says you're twenty-three, so that means you'll be placed in my second class of the day, with the rest of the twenty-some year olds." I try to sound excited, but truth be told, I am worried about Quinn. My second group of students are the absolute worst; they will probably eat her alive if she shows even a tiny bit of nervousness.

"Do you think they will like my song? Oo! You can handcuff me to a chair so I can play it for them!" I guess my pep talk worked, but I immediately regret suggesting she play the peculiar beat for the class because, if I'm being honest, it was kind of dorky…cute, but dorky; and dorks do not last long around here.

"Um, maybe you can play something else. We usually sing and dance; do you know any songs or dance moves?"

"I don't know a lot about music, I didn't get to listen to the radio that much when I grew up, but uhh…Oh! I do know one song!"

"Great! What is it?" I ask smiling at her like a proud parent.

"It's a surprise!" Her eyes are sparkling again and I am momentarily distracted by them. "I think everyone will like it; it's the best song ever!"

I have to force myself to respond in some kind of way, "Sounds good, then, Quinn." I just hope it's not something equally as dorky as her handcuff jingle.

After briefly showing Quinn the second floor, where the guys stayed, we finally make it to the top third floor, where the girl's rooms are. "Perfect, now I can show you where you will be staying; and maybe your roommate will be in here." I walk lead the way to Room 31B and quickly knock on the door, much to Quinn's dismay.

"Wait! I-I…"

I look at the stuttering girl, "It's okay, Quinn; Brittany is very nice." I knock on the door again, this time harder, and Quinn whimpers. "I promise that she will be nice to you, okay?" I knock once more, and after more silence, I turn the knob, expecting the room to be empty. I look back at Quinn and smile, as I open the door, unknowingly exposing two girls having sex in bed. If Quinn wasn't standing wide-eyed and jaw-dropped I wouldn't have turned back around to look inside the room, but when I did I screamed and quickly shut the door. "Oh my God! I didn't know, Quinn! I thought it was-"

"Hot!"

"What?" I stare at the blonde, who reaches for the knob again, "No!" I slap her hand, causing her to pull it back and pout. I turn back to face the closed door and don't dare open it, as I shout "Brittany, and Santana, you two are in big trouble! I'm going to open this door in ten seconds and you two better be wearing clo-"

I'm cut off when the door opens, revealing both girls in their regular hospital clothes. "I'm Sorry, Ms. Berry," Brittany says with a small frown.

"I'm not," Santana says with a smug look on her face. "Who's the weirdo?" She asks throwing a nod at Quinn, who is rubbing the back of her neck and staring at her shoes.

"Santana, that is very rude!"

"What? She's the one not even looking at me, when she was sure getting an eyeful of me when Britt was fuckin-"

"SANTANA! That is enough!" The Latina just smirks. "You two go take a shower," the two girls look at each other and hold hands as they skip away together, "…SEPERATELY!" I add, knowing I have to tell them or else they will continue their lovemaking in the shower room. I shake my head when they turn the corner and I look back to Quinn, who is practically rubbing the skin off her neck. "Hey, don't listen to Santana; she's just embarrassed she got caught." I lied; I know Santana had no shame, she didn't care if she had an audience, in fact, she preferred it…I mean, she wasn't diagnosed with a Histrionic personality disorder, for no reason.

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Quinn?" I try to sound professional, but I think Quinn needs more of a friendly tone.

"I never saw…sex before," the girl is still staring at her shoes and she looks terribly confused.

"Um…" Shit, how do I respond to that? Should I even respond to that? "Um, it's okay, not everyone sees sex, Quinn. It doesn't make them any different."

"Who said I was different? You? You think I'm different?" She steps back until she is against the wall.

"What? No; no, Quinn. I don't think that, I promise."

"I'm angry," she says in a low voice, her eyes fixed on the floorboards, as her hands clench into fists.

Crap. Now, she's going to kick my ass, "Quinn? Quinn, calm down…You don't have to be angry, okay? Nobody thinks you're different; you're perfectly normal." I look at the blonde, who has her eyes closed, and I slowly walk towards her. When I am a step away from her, I lean in and hug the upset girl, successfully trapping her arms and preventing them any chance of expressing her anger. "I'm sorry, I upset you, Quinn." I feel her nod her head and I slowly let her go. We stare at each other for a few seconds, until low rumbling breaks our silence.

"I'm hungry," the blonde says, sheepishly.

"Good, because we have good food, here," I say smiling at her, as I lead her back down to the first floor for breakfast. I try not to, but I can't help trying to find a connection between her two angry outbursts. I also can't put my finger on her personality, yet. She is so lively, yet shy, but happy, and also angry and she switches back and forth so effortlessly. I have to ask Shelby, once she finishes her session with Quinn, later today. In the meantime, I have to get her through breakfast and music class, without Santana or anyone else attacking her.

Not even a minute after we walk into the busy cafeteria, I see Puck aka "the resident badass," lock his eyes on the blonde, before strutting over to her, as she examines the apples at the salad bar.

Great…this ought to be interesting.

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! I want to know if I should continue…


	2. Chapter 2

*Wow, you guys are awesome; thank you so much for ALL the alerts and reviews! I'm glad you are all interested in this story because I was hesitating to post it. Now, I hope I don't disappoint. I know the material is a little different, and I plan on getting much more detailed (as far as inner dialogue goes.) I also want to point out that some of the language I use and incidents I write about might be a little offensive and/or harsh, but considering the direction I want to take this story in, I think it makes things more real. Anyway, thank you again. Comment if you have any suggestions, critiques, etc!

_RECAP: _

"_I'm hungry," the blonde says, sheepishly._

"_Good, because we have good food, here," I say smiling at her, as I lead her back down to the first floor for breakfast. I try not to, but I can't help trying to find a connection between her two angry outbursts. I also can't put my finger on her personality, yet. She is so lively, yet shy, but happy, and also angry and she switches back and forth so effortlessly. I have to ask Shelby, once she finishes her session with Quinn, later today. In the meantime, I have to get her through breakfast and music class, without Santana or anyone else attacking her. _

_Not even a minute after we walk into the busy cafeteria, I see Puck aka "the resident badass," lock his eyes on the blonde, before strutting over to her, as she examines the apples at the salad bar. _

_Great…this ought to be interesting._

CHAPTER 2: 

"Sup, hot mama," the mohawked boy says, while eye-sexing the confused blonde.

"Uh, I actually feel cold and I don't have any kids," she responds, as she shifts her gaze between the apples and Puck.

"Ha! Good one! I like a girl with a 'tude. What do you go by?" He says smirking at the girl, who is now solely focused on the fruit.

"Her name is Quinn, Puck," I say, catching the boy's attention. He rolls his eyes at me and looks back at his prey.

"Listen, Quinn, if you're so interested in apples, I got two and a banana in my pants that I'm sure you'll love to taste," he wiggles his eyebrows at her and thrusts his hips in her direction.

"Puck, please keep your perverse pick-up lines to yourself!" I shout, as I put my hand on Quinn's shoulder as if to comfort her after the boy raped the air around her.

"You know you want it, Quinn," he continues, completely ignoring my warning.

"I don't want any fruit that is in your pants…I don't think that it would be very sanitary."

The boy tilts his head and stares at the blonde, realizing that she is being serious. He scrunches up his face and flips the bowl of apples on the cafeteria floor, "Whatever, fucking weirdo!"

"Puck! You better apologize and pick up those apples, or I will not think twice when I report this whole incident to Ms. Corcoran!" By now the entire cafeteria is deadly quiet, as Puck and I stare each other down. I can see Quinn trembling as she looks at the bruised apples on the floor. She looks like she is about to have a seizure. I look back at Puck, who is now picking up an apple and is lightly tossing it back and forth between his hands. I look back at the blonde, who has her eyes closed, as she rubs her neck like she is trying to start a fire with the skin-on-skin friction. I take a step toward her, but suddenly I hear…

"Think fast, retard!"

Not a blink later, Quinn is hunched over on her knees and holding her head in her hands.

"Quinn! Oh my God!" I scream over the laughter that quickly follows the apple assault. I look up, just in time to see several cafeteria workers dragging Puck out of the cafeteria, as he kicks apples anywhere he can, while yelling "Retard! Retard!"

I cover Quinn's ears to shield them from Puck's hurtful name-calling, but she pulls away from me and tries to get up and run. She is still covering her face so she doesn't see the busted apple that she slips on, causing her to face-plant. More laughter erupts from the other patients, as they start to throw food around. Someone launches a cup of orange juice at Quinn's head, before I can reach her. She immediately curls up into a tight ball on the floor, as more breakfast food and beverages gather in piles and puddles around her.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I scream, while I try to pull Quinn up from off the floor, so I can escort her out into the halls, where she is safe. Once she is on her feet again, she buries her head in her shirt and makes a run for the exit, but as soon as she reaches the doorway, she bumps into Ms. Corcoran. The force of the collision knocks Quinn down; and she stays down, with her knees pulled up against her chest and her head still hidden under her shirt.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone freezes at the sound of Ms. Corcoran's voice. The only noise in the room is coming from Quinn, who is rocking back and forth and maniacally chuckling. I stare at the girl, noticing the irony of the situation…It looks like she literally laughed her head off, being that it is still tucked in her shirt.

Ms. Corcoran looks down at the person she knocked over and then shifts her questioning eyes in my direction. I am momentarily at a loss for words; so she kneels down and slowly uncurls the laughing girl.

"Shit! Rachel, what the fuck happened?" Ms. Corcoran shouts.

"Puck! He threw an apple at her head; and he got everyone so riled up that they all started throwing food!" I explain the best I can, while trying to keep myself from breaking down at the sight of Quinn's bleeding face.

The girl is lying on her back and snickering, as Shelby uses her thumbs to apply pressure to the cut above Quinn's left eyebrow.

"Quinn, are you okay?" I say, as I kneel beside them, pushing Shelby's hand away, while I wipe the blood off her face with napkins before I reapply pressure on the gash. The girl responds with a nod and a snort.

Shelby's face is heavy with concern, but once she is convinced that I can handle the bleeding girl, she orders everyone out of the cafeteria and into their rooms. When everyone is outside, the other hospital workers take over for Shelby, who comes back inside, but remains by the doorway.

"Open your eyes, Quinn; I need to see it in your eyes." I don't know why I asked her to open her eyes, or what I exactly meant by "it;" all I know is that I need to see the glorious hazel hue.

The girl furrows her brows for a second and stops her laughing. I see her smile fade into a small frown, before she slowly opens her eyes. The orbs are full of pain and sadness. I instantly hug the blonde and I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest when she doesn't pull away.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I will make sure Puck is severely punished for what he did." I look up at Shelby, who simply nods and walks out of the cafeteria, leaving me to escort Quinn to the medical room.

After we take turns, cleaning off and changing clothes in the nurse's bathroom, I decide to keep my eyes on the clock to avoid the sight of the nurse sewing stitches into Quinn's brow. I shake my head, in disbelief, when I realize the time is half past 9:00am. I can't believe Quinn has only been here for about two hours and she already managed to nearly escape, shamelessly check out Ms. Corcoran, get upset at me twice, witness two girls having sex, and get her head busted open by a flying fruit after being sexually harassed. I glance up at the blonde, who now has a bandage covering her new stitches and is happily sucking on a lollipop, as she tries to grab the nurse's hat off her head. The nurse is swatting at Quinn's eager hands, which are much quicker than the slightly older woman's.

"Rachel, please get her out of here, now," the nurse begs, while trying to steal back her hat from Quinn, who placed it on her own head and is laughing, as she keeps ducking away from the woman.

I stand in front of her and I can see the mischief in her hazel eyes. "Quinn, give her back the hat, please."

"No!" She says, beaming, and hides the hat behind her back. The nurse sighs and looks at me, as if I am responsible for her inability to keep her hat on her head and out of Quinn's hands.

I smirk, slightly amused, "Quinn, I'm not going to tell you again."

Her mischievous smile turns into the dopey one I've grown quite fond of. "I don't know what you're talking about," she says with her hands still behind her back.

"The hat, Quinn; I know you're hiding it behind you."

I stomp my foot in frustration, when she denies having possession of the stupid hat, which only causes her to laugh at me. The nurse grunts and mumbles something about needing a break, as she walks out.

"Oh, you think it's funny, huh?" I ask the giggling blonde, who nods in response. I want to be stern with her, but she is too happy and her smile is so contagious. "Well, let's see if you find this funny," I say, digging my fingers into her sides and ribs.

"No, no, no, no!" Quinn immediately folds over, resting her face on my shoulder and snorts before laughing and throwing the nurse's hat up in the air. I know I'm supposed to stop, but I give her a few more tickles because her laughter makes me smile.

"Ahem. Rachel?"

I immediately pull my hands away from Quinn's stomach. "Shelby! Gosh, you startled me! I was just um…trying to get Mrs. Schue's hat back because Quinn stole it," I say, pointing at the blonde, who is looking at the ground and biting her bottom lip.

"I see…" she responds, walking over to Quinn. "I guess you're feeling better now, right?" Her hand is resting on the blonde's shoulder, but the girl is still avoiding eye contact with Shelby. "Quinn, can you look at me, please?"

The girl only moves her hands to the back of her neck and nervously rubs it, ignoring Shelby's question. Ms. Corcoran looks at me for an answer, as to why Quinn has yet to look her in the eye or even speak a word to her. I simply shrug, not really wanting to out the blonde.

The older brunette shakes her head and sighs. "Okay; it's fine if you don't feel comfortable around me, yet; but I hope you can at least look at me when I see you at 4:30. Got it, Quinn?"

I notice the blonde's grip on her own neck, tighten, as her eyes widen for a millisecond at the reminder of her session later today. When Shelby doesn't get any form of acknowledgement from the girl, she frowns and walks out, giving me a look as if to say, "Keep an eye on this one."

Once Shelby walks out of the office, I focus on Quinn, who exhales a heavy amount of air.

"Are you okay?" I ask, rubbing her upper back.

"Yeah…She's-"

"Really pretty; yeah I got it the millionth time you said it, Quinn." I am shocked when I hear a little bitterness in my voice.

"No, I was going to say that she's really pretty…but she is kind of scary," her hazel eyes meet mine. "I don't think she's going to like me."

"What? Quinn, that is ridiculous; you are very likable," I say truthfully.

"Then why did that girl, with the other girl, call me a weirdo? Why did that guy, with the fruit in his pants, throw an apple at my face and call me a retard?"

"Quinn, don't you _ever, EVER_ listen to the mean names that other people call you. What Santana and Puck did was wrong and you shouldn't believe that their words are the truth; okay?"

I pat her head, when the open-mouthed, dopey, dork smile returns to the blonde's face. I can't help, but take in her whole appearance; she is very good-looking. What the hell am I thinking? I shake the thought from my head, as Quinn hops off the nurse's bed and walks to the door, with a little pep in her step. My smile is interrupted when I spot the lollipop the blonde was enjoying minutes ago. I quickly follow the girl and manage to pull the sucker off the back of her shirt, without her noticing, before she walks down the hall, showing no ill-feelings of the incidents that happened to her. Her aloofness is almost charming, but it worries me. Something in the pit of my stomach twists when I let my mind wander back to the blonde's medical profile. Why doesn't she have any medical history? Where did she come from? Is her diagnosis accurate? I focus my vision on the girl in question, as she walks by some other patients. They all stare at her, snickering and whispering when she is out of ear-shot. I scowl at the gossipers, as I follow her. I catch up with her when she stops at the stairs, leading to the third floor. I glance at her; she has her eyes closed and is whispering to herself. Some of the patients are screaming and banging on the walls, as they are being led to various rooms for classes or sessions, so I can't hear what she is saying. I lean in closer; her words are cluttered.

"_Don'tyoueverever. Meannames. Nottrue. Don'tlisten. Meannames. Wrong. Don'tyouevereverlisten. Meannames…"_

"Quinn? Sweetie, it's okay." I gently place my hand on her upper back and I am shocked at how stiff she is. Her body is so tight that I can feel the strain of the muscles on her back. "Relax, Quinn. We're just going to get your roommate, Brittany, and then we can all go to the music room. Do you remember what song you want to sing?" I ask, hoping I can steer her mind in the direction of a happier place.

Quinn stops her rushed whispers and nods, as a smile spreads across her face. Her eyelids are lifted and the bright hazel washes over me. I smile back, trying not to look as goofy as she does. Before I can try to ask her what song she will perform, she bounds up the stairs, leaving me to quickly follow.

When we reach her room, I am relieved to find the door open and Brittany alone. I clear my throat to get the girl's attention. The taller blonde jumps out of bed and walks over to shake Quinn's hand.

"I'm Brittany; and you're Quinn, right?"

Quinn nods.

"I heard what Puck did to you. Is that the bandage they gave you?" She asks, while pointing at the gauze taped to the shorter blonde's forehead.

Quinn nods, again.

"Cool, can I touch it?"

Another nod.

"Wait, Brittany! Quinn got stitches; it might hurt her if you touch them."

"Cool! Can I see them?"

Before I can say no, Quinn peels the gauze off and reveals the fresh stitches, which are still a little bloody. I quickly look away because the stitches only serve as a reminder of the whole incident; and for some reason, I can't help but become saddened by the sight of an injured Quinn.

"Neat! You look like Frankenstein!" Brittany shouts.

"Who's Frankenstein?" The confusion in Quinn's voice causes me to turn around and face the two blondes.

"Oh man, Frankenstein is only like the scariest, ugliest, craziest monster, ever!" the taller girl exclaims.

Quinn frowns and rubs, or rather, scrapes her neck.

"What Brittany _means _to say, Quinn, is that the only thing you and Frankenstein have in common is the fact that you both have stitches on your forehead," I further explain, hoping Quinn understands that Brittany didn't mean to call her a scary, ugly, crazy monster.

The shorter blonde gives a small nod then studies the floorboards.

"Okay, well I guess we should head to the music room; it's almost 10:00," I say, leading the way and praying that whatever song Quinn planned on singing wasn't going to further distance the girl from everyone else. I cringe thinking about the group of patients that will be her audience and I wish I could somehow prepare Quinn for the, sure to be, tough crowd. I turn to get one more look at Quinn, who is happily playing one of her arms like a piano, as an amused Brittany watches. God, I hope Quinn is still smiling when the class is over.

THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

*I 3 you all for the alerts and, especially, the reviews; it all motivates me to write with such excitement. I am always eager to know what you all think and feel when you read a new chapter, so please don't hesitate to speak up about what you like, dislike, love, and hate :) Okay, enough with the gibber-gabber…

RECAP:

"Okay, well I guess we should head to the music room; it's almost 10:00," I say, leading the way and praying that whatever song Quinn planned on singing wasn't going to further distance the girl from everyone else. I cringe thinking about the group of patients that will be her audience and I wish I could somehow prepare Quinn for the, sure to be, tough crowd. I turn to get one more look at Quinn, who is happily playing one of her arms like a piano, as an amused Brittany watches. I hope Quinn is still smiling

when the class is over.

CHAPTER 3:

Before I even turn the knob, I can already hear my students shouting…well, at least one of them. I worriedly open the door and immediately run in when I see Karofsky yelling at Kurt, who is cowering in a corner, as the bully's spit hits him in the face.

"Get away from him, David! Now!"

"Fucking faggot!" The bulky terror hisses, at the pale-skinned boy, through clenched teeth.

"David!" I put my hand on his shoulder to get his attention, and instantly regretted it because he pulled his arm away and turned his head and focused his hateful eyes at me. I gulped and backed away, knowing that Karofsky had a bad reputation. He's a sociopath…Scratch that; he is a violent, merciless sociopath. "David, please…Just please, sit down…over there." I point to a chair in the opposite side of the room. "I will call Mr. Hudson to come get you; he will let you use the gym equipment, which I'm sure is more appealing to you than staying here, correct?"

The mass of evil keeps his eyes fixed on my frightened face, as his lips slowly creep into a snarl. Without another word, he turns to look at Kurt, who is still balled up in the corner. David's stare is a killer; he can murder someone without lifting a finger. He bores his eyes into Kurt, for nearly a minute, and finally scoffs and walks to the chair in the far corner.

I breathe a sigh of relief. I swear; I almost lost my bladder. After helping Kurt back up into his seat, I calm his accelerating heartbeat by humming 'Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy,' which is his favorite song because it always puts a smile on his face.

Once Kurt is relaxed, I look at my other students, Tina and Mike. I shoot them a "why didn't you do anything" look, but they don't notice because they are staring past me…at Brittany, who is staring at Quinn, who is staring at Karofsky, who is staring out the window.

I quickly page Finn to get over here and take Karofsky as far away from this room as possible; I don't like the idea of Quinn interacting with the Neanderthal. I walk over to the shorter blonde and gently tap her shoulder, she jumps at the contact, which tears her eyes away from Karofsky.

"C'mon Quinn, let's sit down."

She looks at me and her eyes lighten before she gives me a small nod. I smile at her and decide it's best to have her perform once Karofsky is out of here, just in case he throws his fists at her, due to the lack of tomatoes.

"Can I sing my song, now?" She asks with a sudden burst of happiness.

"Um…I don't know…" I start to trail off, failing to come up with an excuse to stall.

"No, you can't! Not until Santanna is here!" Brittany exclaims, clapping her hands in excitement.

I turn my attention back to Quinn to see her reaction; she rubs her neck at the mention of the Latina. Great! I forgot about her. Where is she anyways? I'm about to question Brittany, but I am stopped by Finn fumbling through the door, holding Santana's arms back.

"Let me go, moron! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Santana, what you did was not acceptable." I roll my eyes at the sound of Finn's "scolding" voice; it always came off very monotone.

"What happened?" I ask, hoping to get some answers.

"Ms. Corcoran asked me to check all the rooms and make sure everyone was in their classes, so I did…And I caught Santana in her room…And she was…" The tall man's face reddens, as it twists into a look of constipation.

"And she was what, Finn?" I question him, irritated by his lack of speech.

"She was…"

"Oh for fucks sake! I was fuckin' masturbating, okay! Big deal, everyone mastur-" The Latina stops when she sees Quinn rubbing her neck and staring at her shoes. Santana smirks and pulls her arms away from Finn's grasp, as she slowly walks toward the blonde. "Everyone masturbates…Isn't that right, Quinn?"

"Santana, stop it!" I blurt. "Leave Quinn out of this!"

"Please! She's not a freaking child, Berry; she can speak up for herself…Can't you? Or are you a mute like Mikey, over there," she says throwing a nod in Mike's direction, who doesn't notice.

"D-d-don't ta-talk 'bou-about Mi-mi-mike like th-that!" Tina stutters out.

"D-d-don't ta-talk 'bou-about Mi-mi…Oh, shut up, already; no one was even talking to you, Tina. I mean, who would even want to! Everything you say sounds like a broken record…literally."

"That's enough, Santana!"

"What? Am I acting out again? Am I being a big ol' meanie, Berry? I was just asking Quinn a question." The Latina shifts her eyes back to Quinn, who has yet to stop rubbing her neck. "C'mon, don't you masturbate, Quinn? I bet you do. I bet you stick your fingers in your puss-"

"Thank you!" I yell, glad that Finn silenced the girl by covering her mouth with his hand. The Latina throws her hands up, surrendering and Finn slowly pulls his hand away, revealing a smirk on Santana's face.

"So sensitive…" is all she says as she walks by Quinn, shoving her as she passes. She grabs Brittany's hand and leads the taller blonde to two empty seats.

Quinn finally drops her hand down from her neck, but doesn't lift her head.

"It is okay, Quinn," I whisper into her shoulder. She looks at me from the corner of her eyes, and I smile when the hazel in them brightens.

"Now that you idiots are done wasting time, I wanna get the hell out of this room because it smells like a bunch of fucking losers are in it. Plus, I don't want to catch Retard from this retard," he says shoving Quinn's chest.

Finn quickly grabs Karofsky's shirt, but loses grip when the heavier of the two pulls away. My instinct is to shield Quinn, so I reach for her, but my hand only finds air. I turn and see the blonde standing in front of the small classroom; she is grinning and she clears her throat when everyone looks at her with puzzled expressions. Oh God, not now…Please, not now, Quinn.

"Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da BATMAN! Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da BATMAN!"

Oh God…Quinn, no.

"Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da BATMAN!"

I grimace when I see the blonde punching and kicking the air around her. I turn to look at Finn, hoping he has the heart to stop her from doing whatever she is doing, but he is stunned and wide-eyed as he watches the performance.

"Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da BATMAN! "Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da BATMAN!"

" The dopey smile on Quinn's face is so…adorable?...that I can't interrupt her joy. She looks so happy, young, and free, as she flails her limbs around and continues…

"Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da BATMAN!"

I can't hide the goofy look on my face when her hazel eyes catch my brown ones, and she flashes me all her teeth.

"Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da BATMAN!"

She walks toward Brittany, who is thoroughly enjoying Quinn's rendition of the theme song. Meanwhile Santana is observing the strange bond between the two blondes, with a WTF look on her face.

"Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da BATMAN!"

I glance at everyone else. Tina and Mike look amused, Kurt looks scared, Finn is back to looking constipated, and Karofsky is sweating from laughing so hard. I glare at the laughing jerk, but he just laughs harder. My eyes focus on Quinn, again, who is spinning around like she has a cape on.

"Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da BATMAN! Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da BATMAN!"

Brittany is cheering her on and nodding her head to Quinn's "Da Da Da's."

"Oh fuck this," Santana says, before standing up.

"Da Da Da Da Da Da Da…" Just as Quinn is about to finish her last spin, Santana pulls the blonde's pants down, exposing her…boxers?

Quinn immediately tries to pull her pants back up as she runs toward the door. Everyone in the room is laughing, except me; even Finn is struggling to keep a straight face.

As the blonde passes me, I reach for her arm, but Karofsky trips her, causing her to face-plant for the second time in two hours. The asshole yells "Retard" and goes to kick her, but Finn tackles him, as I cover Quinn with my own body.

The blonde squirms under me, and breaks away from my hold. Her pants are still halfway down and everyone is still laughing. I quickly get on my feet again and follow her to the door…

"Quinn, wait!"

She turns to look back at me and I am momentarily paralyzed; she looks so ashamed. Before I can get to her, and before she can put her hand on the knob, the door suddenly opens and hits Quinn, knocking her backward. She lets out a whimper and pulls her legs to her chest, burying her face in her knees. I rush to her side as Shelby does the same. The laughter has not been exhausted, in actuality, it has gotten stronger. Quinn starts to rock back and forth; I try to calm her by gently stroking the back of her neck. I feel her shiver under my touch before she snorts, trembles and scrunches up her shoulders. I frown and look at Shelby, whose eyes are wide, as she finally realizes that the blonde has her pants down.

"Quinn, listen to me. I'm going to help you up and take you outside, okay?" Shelby says in a soothing voice. Thank God, Quinn isn't looking at her because Shelby's facial expression is far from soothing; she looks anxious.

The blonde shakes her head, never lifting it from her knees. I need to do something…

"Quinn, Ms. Corcoran needs you to listen to her; I'm right here if you need me. I promise I won't leave. Let's just stand up and go outside." I can feel Shelby's eyes on my watery ones. Quinn's whimper causes her to stop staring at me.

"That's what you get for being such a retard!" Laughs Karofsky.

"Finn, get him the Hell out of here, NOW!" I order at the useless oaf. Shelby shoots me an impressed look, but quickly turns back to Quinn when she whimpers again.

"Are you hurt, Quinn? It's okay; you can tell Rachel and I if you are hurting. We can help you." Shelby offers, in a much softer voice.

Quinn shakes her fallen head violently and I can't help feeling hurt when she mumbles, "Not Rachel," into her knees. I look up at Shelby, as the older woman studies my reaction; I quickly turn away to hide my watering eyes. I blink the tears away and my attention is back on Quinn, when she tries to pull her pants up, while still sitting on the ground.

"Quinn, honey…You have to stand up, first." I say, linking my arm with hers. "I'll help you." I mostly plead, rather than offer.

The blonde pulls her arm away and starts rubbing at her neck. I frown at the loss of contact and I force myself not to cry when Shelby whispers something in Quinn's ear, causing the blonde to throw her arms around the older woman, as they both stand up together…their fronts touching. I turn away when Shelby pulls up Quinn's pants for her, before walking out with Quinn still clinging to her.

I didn't even notice when everyone else quickly followed, leaving me alone in the music room; while I desperately try to stop the tears and the feeling of rejection from choking me.

I look up at the clock…10:15AM.

It's been three hours since Quinn Fabray came rolling into my life with the howling wind…And she has already turned it completely upside down.

11:00AM

I can still hear the other students laughing at Quinn; I decide the sound of poorly played instruments would only cause my headache to worsen, so I cancel my eleven o'clock music class. Locking the faculty bathroom, I look at my puffy eyes in the mirror as fresh tears well up when I think about how Quinn pushed me to the side and literally threw herself at Shelby. The whole incident boggles me; how could the blonde just distance herself from me, like that? Was she angry with me? Maybe she blames me for all the bullying she has endured; I can't defend myself, since I seem to have been unable to successfully stop any of the attacks inflicted on her. She probably found comfort in Shelby that she doesn't get from me…Or maybe she just prefers to bury her whimpering face in Shelby's breasts, because Quinn has made it clear that she thinks the older brunette is "really pretty." I shake my head and scold myself for letting that bitterness creep back into my thoughts; I don't understand any of this.

12:00PM

I don't have a twelve o'clock class, so I go to the library, where I see Ms. Corcoran watching over Quinn, who is looking at all the ZooBooks scattered around her. I smile when I see the blonde completely engulfed in the pages of a book on lions. In a weird way, Quinn looks like a lion…A cute one, with a fluffy blonde mane. My lips dip back into a pressed line when I see her excitedly shoving the book in Shelby's face, as the older woman smiles and laughs at something the blonde is saying; I walk back out of the library, unable to take in the sight without feeling the need for fresh air.

1:00PM

The cafeteria is busy with chatting patients and extra hospital staff lining the walls, in case another food fight starts up. I survey the tables, only to find no sign of Quinn. Grumbling, I walk out into the hall and toward Ms. Corcoran's office. I knock once and open the door, not waiting for an answer to come in. A wave of relief washes over me when I see Quinn sitting on the couch in Shelby's office and happily eating her meatloaf. I make a half wincing and half smiling face when I spot the red meatloaf sauce painted across the blondes mouth, as she widely grins at her tray of food; she looks like the Joker in The Dark Knight…I quickly shake my head at the Batman reference. What can I say? Quinn got me hooked on all things Batman.

"Rachel, may I help you?"

I tear my eyes off the hungry blonde, as she finally realizes I am in the room.

"Um, no…I was just worried about Quinn." I steal a glance at the girl, who is now rubbing her neck. I can't help but frown and take offense to the blonde's gesture…Neck rubbing is only acceptable around strangers or bullies and I am neither of the two. "Quinn, I hope you're not upset with me…"

The girl quickly shakes her head; another wave of relief crashes into me, but I am more than confused, now, as to why the blonde has distanced herself. I glance at Shelby, who is looking at me as if she's waiting for me to leave. I try to keep the scowl off my face when the older woman rolls her eyes at my still very immobile presence in her office, and looks back at Quinn; her lips slightly curving into an admiring smile.

"I'm glad you're no upset with me, Quinn…because I want you to trust me and to feel comfortable around me…You know you can tell me anything; I will always listen and I won't ever judge you…Okay?" I almost forget to breathe when the hazel eyes rest on me; I feel so warm, yet a shiver is running down my spine. Quinn's lips are still covered with sauce and she has yet to swallow the forkful of meatloaf she was chewing when I walked in, but her eyes…her eyes, they are smiling. I finally allow myself to be happy again; I need to hug her, so she knows that I am sincere. I hold my arms open a fraction and give her a look that asks for permission; she swallows her food and sets her tray on the cushion next to her. Before she can stand up all the way, I throw my arms around her, unconsciously stroking the back of her neck. She snorts and giggles, falling back on the couch, causing me to awkwardly straddle her lap. Quinn is still giggling, when I quickly remove myself from the somewhat intimate position.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over like that," I say to the blonde.

"No, I like when you do that," she says. "It feels funny and it makes me laugh," she says, while giving me that dorky smile.

Quinn's admittance has left me distracted by all the new emotions I am feeling. I quickly forget Shelby is in the room, as my eyes move over the blonde, who has returned her focus to the food on her tray. Even with meat sauce on her face, she is attractive; her lean build is also something I feel drawn to.

"Rachel, I need to speak with you…Outside." I snap out of my surveying as Shelby motions me to step into the hall. "We will be right back, Quinn," Ms. Corcoran says before shutting her office door.

I look at the woman, waiting for her to say something.

"Rachel, you need to try to keep your hands to yourself. Quinn is not ready for physical contact."

I crinkle my brow, unable to know where to begin…How dare she even try and tell me what to do. Wait, she is kind of my boss, but still!

"I understand, you and Quinn have bonded and I am all for her building simple relationships; but as innocent as your touching may be, others may see it as something else…Like you favoring her, Rachel."

I open my mouth to speak, but Shelby holds her hand up to stop me. "Rachel, I am not telling you this to upset you or to pick on you. I am just concerned that the innocence can lead to something else…Something that Quinn is not ready to deal with."

"What? What do you mean _something else_?" I ask, feeling even more confused and frustrated.

"Just be careful with how you handle Quinn. I am not asking you…I'm ordering you."

I narrow my eyes and fold my arms over my chest, "What do you know that I don't, Shelby?"

The older woman's guard drops back a little at my question. "Rachel, I am head of this hospital; it is illegal to share a patient's _PRIVATE_ information, so I suggest you don't ask me that again."

I huff and drop my arms back to my sides, my hands clenched in fists. I am shocked at how angry I am, right now.

"Anyways, I will be watching over Quinn for the remainder of the day. Tomorrow she will be free to attend her scheduled classes and eat in the cafeteria."

I growl when she steps back into her office, and quickly closes the door, leaving me to fume in the empty hall. I almost want to kick myself for coming over here; I came looking for answers, and now I'm left with more questions. I want to regret the trip, but a smile forms on my face when I remember that Quinn isn't mad at me…Plus, I got her to laugh and make that cute dorky snort; and that's enough to hold me over, at least, until tomorrow.

/END OF CHAPTER 3\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Thank you for reading! I have a question for you all…How do you feel about a change in POV for the next chapter (maybe half chapter)? I am not sure about who I would switch to, but I am playing around with ideas. Let me know if you're interested in another character(s) thought process, and please tell me who you want to know more about :) Oh yeah…g!p is coming up soon or very soon, depending on whose POV you all want me to tackle next. Again, thank you for reading; you're awesome 3


	4. Chapter 4

****Thank you to those of you who voiced your opinions in your reviews; it really inspired me to give you all what you want. Majority of you, if not all, said you wanted Quinn's POV, so I decided to try her out…BUT I will also try out some other POV's, first (don't worry I will add more Quinn POV to later chapters, if you want, so let me know). I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think :)**

**RECAP:**

"_Just be careful with how you handle Quinn. I am not asking you…I'm ordering you."_

_I narrow my eyes and fold my arms over my chest, "What do you know that I don't, Shelby?"_

_The older woman's guard drops back a little at my question. "Rachel, I am head of this hospital; it is illegal to share a patient's PRIVATE information, so I suggest you don't ask me that again."_

_I huff and drop my arms back to my sides, my hands clenched in fists. I am shocked at how angry I am, right now._

"_Anyways, I will be watching over Quinn for the remainder of the day. Tomorrow she will be free to attend her scheduled classes and eat in the cafeteria." _

_I growl when she steps back into her office, and quickly closes the door, leaving me to fume in the empty hall. I almost want to kick myself for coming over here; I came looking for answers, and now I'm left with more questions. I want to regret the trip, but a smile forms on my face when I remember that Quinn isn't mad at me…Plus, I got her to laugh and make that cute dorky snort; and that's enough to hold me over, at least, until tomorrow._

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Brittany's POV**_

She doesn't always play with me during P.E. time because sometimes she's making out with Puck, so I know I'm supposed to be happy that I'm spending time with Santana. She is sitting on the top of the slide…my favorite spot…and I am gripping the sides, while leaning against her. I let her kiss my neck, but I don't really feel like I want her to. I was kind of hoping that Ms. Corcoran was more strict about Sanny's punishment, so she can be grounded for the rest of the day, like Puck. That way, I don't have to pretend I'm happy with her.

"Sanny…" I pull away and let myself slide down backwards.

Santana sighs and gives me that meanie look. "_What?_" Even her voice is mean.

"I'm mad at you." My _sometimes_ girlfriend laughs and I frown because she never believes me when I'm mad. "I really am, Sanny…You were really mean to Quinn and-"

"HA! You gots to be joking! Who cares about that fucking weirdo? She's a misfit, Britt; she's never gonna fit in here, especially since the only time she says anything is when she's singing Batman. Anyways, anyone who makes a performance out of the Batman song totally deserves to get their pants pulled down; shit, I'm still kinda pissed that she was wearing boxers…fucking weirdo. Next time, I'm gonna make sure I pull those down too."

"Sanny! Quinn is my friend; she's really nice and I like her."

Santana finally slides down and gets up, looking at me with her serious eyes. "What do you mean you _like_ her?"

"I mean I like her because…because she's like me, Sanny. She's different and people make fun of her because she's not mean like everyone else around here. So, if you want to be mean to Quinn then remember that you are doing what everyone else used to do to me."

When I'm done talking, I walk away and don't even turn around when I hear Ms. Berry yell "Santana, don't kick the slide!"

_**Rachel's POV**_

After I scold Santana and force her to take her anger out elsewhere, and away from hospital property AND patients, I lightly jog over to catch Brittany.

"Hey, Brittany…May I have a word with you, please?"

"Sure, Ms. Berry, but I didn't know Sanny was gonna kick the slide; honest."

I smile softly at the girl, "No, it's not about that. I was just wondering if you can do me a favor and maybe try and convince Santana to stop picking on Quinn?"

"I just did, Ms. Berry…That's why she kicked the slide. She doesn't like Quinn being my friend, at all." The pout on the tall girl's face causes me to fight off one that is threatening to creep onto mine.

"Well, I appreciate that you tried, Brittany," I say patting the blonde's shoulder. "Um, Brittany, I was also wondering if you could maybe try and talk to Quinn…You know, tonight…When it's time to go to bed? I mean, since she's your roommate and friend, maybe she will feel comfortable opening up to you."

"Okay, but what do you want me to talk to her about?"

"You know, just ask her about herself. I mean, the hospital doesn't know much about her or where she came from. Maybe she will tell you if you ask her." Because she sure isn't tell me anything; and I need to know what's really going on with her. Shelby basically said that she doesn't trust me around Quinn…or she doesn't trust Quinn around me…or something like that. Either way, if I want to protect Quinn from all the bullying, I have to know her background.

"Okay, sounds fun! I like learning about people!"

I smile and thank Brittany for cooperating, before I call everyone back inside. I'm about to make my way to the music room when I feel someone shove past me, from behind. I look at the rude person and find Santana glaring at me, "Where's the weirdo?"

I roll my eyes and stop walking, "Santana, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope; just here, waiting for the Batman freak to pop up, so I can have a…_talk_…with her." The sneer on her face is enough for me to get defensive.

"Look, Santana! Quinn doesn't go out of her way to be cruel to anyone, so why don't you just leave her alone. It's only her first day and you already humiliated her three times! And it's not even dinner, yet!"

"She's the one that is trying to get at Britt!"

The anger and jealousy in Santana's voice startles me, "What? Don't make assumptions, Santana; they are just friends."

"Fuck that! I saw how that retard was singing to _MY GIRLFRIEND _earlier!"

I almost laugh at her ridiculous jealousy, but I don't because I am offended by her language. "Santana, do not call her that! I will not have you using that word again, understand? I'm tired of everyone slinging names at each other; it is childish and it is extremely hurtful!" The girl just scoffs and crosses her arms, but I have a feeling she knows where I'm coming from because it wasn't that long ago when Brittany was being verbally attacked. "And furthermore, I hardly believe anyone considers the Batman theme song to be remotely romantic; so…relax. I honestly don't think Quinn is trying to _woo_ Brittany."

Santana sighs and almost looks embarrassed by her previous reaction. "How do you know?"

I want to say: Because she's practically in love with stupid Shelby! …But that would be revealing way too much information, that Santana can use against me, so I settle with…"I just do; trust me."

The girl huffs and shakes her head, "I guess…But if I find out that she's trying to make a move…She'll live to regret it." And with that, the girl wisps away.

_**Santana's POV**_

Maybe Berry is right…Maybe that fucking creep isn't into Britt, but I still can't take that chance. I know I don't treat Britt the best I can, especially when I sneak around with Puck, behind her back, but _still_...everyone knows she's like…my girlfriend, right? Even Quinn saw us fucking in her room this morning, so why is she still trying to get at Britt? It's not that I see her as an actual threat or anything, I mean…Ugh, fine! If I'm being honest, the weird chick is pretty hot…in a weird way…Whatever! I just don't want Britt to leave me for someone else, especially not for someone who sings Batman songs and probably doesn't even know how pathetically lame she is. I guess if I want to make sure Britt stays mine, I'll have to up my game.

"Fuck! What do you want?" I shout, finally acknowledging the person poking my shoulder, as I try to paste my popsicle sticks into a heart. The boy points to the glue bottle and I sigh as I toss it over his head. "Fetch, Mikey!"

I smirk at the boy's angry face and he mouths "I hate you."

Raising my non-sticky hand to point at my ear, I shrug and mouth back "I can't hear you." The boy finally scowls, gathers his supplies and moves to another table. I smile smugly to myself and continue my pasting. This is fucking ridiculous; I'm actually embarrassed that I was arguing about how elementary and stupid this project is, yet here I am struggling more than anyone else. I grunt and snap the stick I am holding in my hand.

"Maybe you shouldn't try so hard to make it work…"

I glare up at the idiot who dares to talk to me when I'm frustrated, but once I make eye-contact with the woman, I pull back my angry face.

"Ms. Corcoran…" I say in a quiet voice, careful not to draw more attention in our direction.

"Hello, Santana; follow me, please."

Gulping, I stand up and follow her out of the Art room and down the hall to her office.

"I hope you thought about what you did wrong, Santana; because I want you to talk to Quinn about it." She says as she opens her office door, revealing the girl, whose pants I pulled down earlier.

My jaw grinds, as I watch the stupid blonde continue with her art project; completely unaware of anything going on around her.

"Ahem…Quinn?" Ms. Corcoran calls out. Quinn jumps up off the couch, knocking all her popsicle sticks to the ground, along with her nearly finished project.

I scowl when I see the perfectly shaped Batman symbol on her paper. How the hell did she do that? I can't even make a stupid heart without getting splinters and glue in my eye. I don't like this chick…There's something that is _off_ with her…Other than all the weirdo shit she does. My attention is pulled away from the blonde rubbing her own neck and is brought to Ms. Corcoran, who is telling me to sit in the chair across from Quinn.

"Before you get upset; I want you to know that Quinn is being forced into having this conversation, just like you, but neither of us will leave until whatever issues you two have with each other are settled...Understood?"

My body temperature is probably high enough to fry a damn egg on my head; I'm so pissed. I rub my forehead with one hand and sigh, loudly, so Ms. Corcoran can see and hear how fed up I am with this loser reject.

_**Shelby's POV**_

I don't care how angry Santana is; whatever her problem is with Quinn, has to be settled, _now. _

"How, exactly, do you expect me to have a grown-up conversation with Batman, over here? I mean, seriously…This is fucking **RE-TAR-DED**."

I see Santana direct the last word, right at Quinn. The blonde winces and starts rubbing her neck, while muttering something about "not believing lies and mean names." I shake my head and page Finn.

"That's it! I gave you a chance, Santana; and you ruined it. You're grounded; starting now and ending when you get your second chance…tomorrow, after P.E."

"Hol' up! That's bullshit, Ms. Corcoran!"

"No, what's bullshit is the fact that you can't seem to take advantage of an opportunity to better yourself, Santana. You are constantly trying to find ways to sabotage and harm others, even the ones that care about you…like _Brittany_; but in reality, all you're really doing is just hurting yourself."

The girl shuts ups, but shoots daggers at Quinn, who is curled up on the couch, muttering to herself and rubbing her neck raw.

Not a second later, Finn barges in and rolls his eyes when he sees Santana.

"What the fuck are you looking at, Wonderboy?"

He scrunches his face at the name and looks at me for answers. I simply shake my head and tell him to make sure Santana goes straight to her room and to have all the staff keep an eye on her.

When they exit, I turn my attention to Quinn, who is whimpering into her knees.

"It's okay, Quinn; she's gone now." I sit beside her and lean down to pick up her Batman popsicle stick project. "This is very nice, you know. You're very artistic; maybe you can hang this in your room when you're done?"

Quinn shakes her head and grips the back of her neck and mumbles into her legs.

"What are you thinking about, Quinn? It's okay to say what's on your mind when you're upset. Sometimes it makes you feel better."

The girl shakes her head, again; I frown and try to think of a way to get her to open up.

"Quinn…Can you look at me, please?"

This time, she whimpers and trembles a little. At this point, I'm at a loss…I put my hand over hers, which are scraping her neck.

"I'm trying, Quinn…What will make you feel better?" I ask, hoping this question will coax her out of her anxiety attack.

"Rachel…" I hear her groan in a low voice. "I want Rachel…Please?" Quinn lifts her head up to look at me and I can't help but feel horrible.

"Quinn…Rachel is teaching her music class, right now."

The girl's lips twist in a way that shows me that she's hurting, so I go against my better judgment and page Rachel.

_**Rachel's POV**_

To say that I was surprised that Shelby was paging me to her office, during my hours of teaching, would be an understatement; the woman knows how I am extremely dedicated to my classes. I have my students discuss music sheets and I stare at the message she sent me: RCHL, MY OFFICE NOW. What on Earth does she want? To lecture me again about keeping my hands to myself, as she makes me out to be some kind of pervert or something like that? Sure, my body has a mind of its own when I am around Quinn, but still…It's not like I was molesting her or anything of that sort; I was just being…friendly? I shake my head at the lies I tell myself and decide to call Shelby first; maybe I can avoid actually having to see the woman.

"Rachel, I need your…assistance…in my office, now." Her voice doesn't have the usual demanding tone to it, but it actually sounds like she's about to panic. This is odd…

"May I ask why?" I am not going into battle blind. She sighs in response and I can hear someone mumbling in the background. "Is that Quinn?"

"Yes…" she answers back. A shuffling of the phone is heard and…"No, Quinn; calm down, please. You can't talk to her, right now…Because! Now let go of-"

"Rachel?" The blonde's voice is wound up with distress.

"I'm here, Quinn." I say to her, as more shuffling, on her end, is heard. "Quinn?"

"Quinn! Give me the phone…" Shelby's voice has found its authority, again.

"But, but it's Rachel…I wanna talk to he-" More shuffling and Quinn's snorting laugh and "Ahhh, okay, okay!" fills my ear.

"Quinn, what's going on?" My curiosity is beckoning.

A loud sigh, belonging to Shelby, means that the older woman managed to get the phone back. "Rachel, PLEASE...Yes, Quinn, I'll tell her; relax…Rachel, Quinn keeps asking for you; I already paged Finn over to watch your class, so you can hurry up and get over here."

"Is she okay? What happened? Who was it? Puck? David? San-? Oh God, it was Santana wasn't it? I told her Quinn doesn't like Brittany; I told her!"

"Rachel, calm down; just get here as soon as-"

I hang up before she finishes because Finn just walked in, with a stupid grin on his face. "Hey, Rach; miss me?"

I run past him, while shouting "Quinn, office, watch them, thanks!"

_**Quinn's POV**_

"Rachel?...Hello?..."

Don't hang up, don't hang up. She hangs up…

"Quinn, honey…I think Rachel is very busy; maybe after her class, okay?"

No, my head hurts and I need…

"Do you need a hug?" Her arms are long and cold and too strong.

"Rachel…" My body shakes when she tries to hug me like Rachel. "I want Rachel."

"Quinn, you can't always rely on her because-"

The door is opening…

"Quinn!" There she is.

"Rachel!" She comes to me when I slip out of Ms. Corcoran's too strong hug.

I am smiling; I'm so happy because Rachel is…

"I'm right here, Quinn; it's all okay, now." I really like how soft she sounds and feels; she is a cloud. Sometimes, people tell me that I have my head in the clouds, so I put my head on Rachel's shoulder. Her fingers feel good when they rub my neck. I close my eyes to pretend I am floating in the sky with her. I never want to stop flying, now that I know I can. When I'm around Rachel Berry…I think I know what Batman feels when he's around Rachel Dawes. He likes her but he can't tell her why he's different because she won't stay with him. I don't want my Rachel to leave me; so I can't tell her that I'm different.

"What are you feeling, Quinn?" I hold her tighter when she asks me this.

"I feel sad."

"Why?" She rubs my back and I like when her fingers touch the middle…It feels really, really good.

"Because..."

"Because why, Quinn? Why do you feel sad?" She moves her fingers like feathers on my back and I feel…

"You make me feel…"

"Am I the reason you feel sad?" I shake my head and I want to kiss her shoulder. People kiss other people that they like. I saw Batman kiss Rachel Dawes when she made him feel good, but he kissed her on the mouth…I move my head and I touch her lips with my own lips.

My body is not mine, anymore. I can't stop my mouth from moving against hers, even when Ms. Corcoran is trying to pull me away. Rachel is a cloud; and I am a raindrop, holding onto her so I don't fall down…But I do; because that's what raindrops do.

Ms. Corcoran grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me away; I fall back and land on my butt. My lips feel tingly and my stomach does too…and my…

"What is that?" Rachel is pointing at it.

I want to cry, but I don't know how, right now. I feel funny. I want to kiss her, again; I want her to rub my back like she did before, but she doesn't look like she wants me close to her. I curl up and hide my face and my boy part because I don't want her to look at me like that. She knows and now she's gonna leave because she won't understand. I don't even understand; I don't know why I am a girl with a boy part. All I know is: I am like Batman because he's different and no one understands; but most of all, I am like Batman because his Rachel leaves him too.

******End Chapter******

**Sorry for the angst, but it gets MUCH next chapter…Yes, I mean smut :) REVIEW and let me know what pairings would make for a good impromptu hook-up. Aside from the one I'm already going to write about, I want at least two other hook-ups, just for kicks. THANKS!**

****It was extremely difficult to write this chapter, so I apologize if it comes off lack luster :( **

**If you made it this far, THANK YOU! If you want me to keep going in this direction, let me know…because I am not sure if my Quinn POV is meeting expectations. I purposely made her thoughts a bit fragmented and random because it sort of fits the personality I gave her. Again, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE let me know what you're thinking; I could really use some feedback on this one. THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

****Read the suggestions for the smut couples and I like them, thanks for the inspiration; you guys are awesome possums! Now, I know I said I would bring you sex this chapter, but this story seriously has a mind of its own. The build-up to said sex has chosen to cock-block/writer's block my smuttiness…my apologies. I will definitely have some much needed Faberry alone time, next chapter…THIS I CAN PROMISE…along with more Quitt and some Suck aka Santana/Puck (Yeah, because it totally sucks when they do it…at least, when they get caught *hint, hint*)**

**I also want to thank ALLLLL of you (big time!) who have added this story and my name to your alert/favorite lists; it makes me really happy and proud. I want to give an even BIGGER THANK YOU to those of you who left lovely reviews for me to read; they make me smile super excitedly! **

**RECAP:**

"_What is that?" Rachel is pointing at it. _

_I want to cry, but I don't know how, right now. I feel funny. I want to kiss her, again; I want her to rub my back like she did before, but she doesn't look like she wants me close to her. I curl up and hide my face and my boy part because I don't want her to look at me like that. She knows and now she's gonna leave because she won't understand. I don't even understand; I don't know why I am a girl with a boy part. All I know is: I am like Batman because he's different and no one understands; but most of all, I am like Batman because his Rachel leaves him too._

**CHAPTER 5: **

_**Shelby's POV**_

"_THAT_ is why I told you to keep your hands to yourself, Rachel!" I shout at the stunned girl, as she stares at Quinn's massive, semi-erect penis.

"Wha- what-…I don't understand!"

At this point, Quinn is curled up so tight it looks like she's trying to disappear into the carpet. I kneel down next to her and try to calm her, now that she has started whimpering. The blonde shrugs away from my gentle pats and she scoots back until she is leaning against the couch. I look up at Rachel, who is tilting her head and ducking lower, clearly trying to get another look at Quinn's erection that is now hidden by her pulled up legs.

"Was that? Is that a-"

"Yes, Rachel! I told you that Quinn wasn't ready to handle the relationship you have with her!" I get up and yell in the small girl's face. "Now, look what happened!" I am unable to control my anger and disapproval toward her. Granted, I shouldn't have paged Rachel over, but I didn't think that she would disobey my order and insist on hugging Quinn. I know she's a friendly person, but she never traces her fingers up and down people's backs, when she hugs them, like she does to Quinn; she is obviously, unaware of her tendency to excite the blonde. "I think you should go, Rachel." I say as calmly as I can.

"No! I mean, I can't. Not like this. I need to-"

"You need to get out of my office! You've already made things worse!" I feel a sudden urge to protect Quinn from more humiliation and judgment. I thought that Rachel would help; Quinn said Rachel knew how to make her feel better, but apparently, the blonde meant something entirely different. I look at the curled up blonde, who has stopped whimpering, but is still hiding her face and that tent in front of her pants. Without thinking, I run my fingers through her hair and smile when her body relaxes.

"I'm not leaving! Not until I get to speak with Quinn." She stomps her foot and has her hands clenched into fists.

"Can't you see she's not ready to talk?" I continue petting the blonde mane and say, "I can take it from here."

_**Rachel's POV**_

Where's a good place to hide a body? Because I swear I'm going to murder her, if she keeps stroking Quinn's hair like that!

"I'm not leaving! Not until I get to speak with Quinn," or until you're unconscious or have stopped breathing, either or is fine with me. I'm looking about the room for something I can use to fight Shelby off Quinn, when I hear…

"I can take it from here." She's smiling at me. No, she's smirking at me. I think the back of my car's trunk will be fine, until I can find a ditch to toss her lifeless body into. I lift my foot off the ground to take a step toward ripping Shelby's hand off, when Quinn squeaks…

"No, I want Rachel to stay…"

I wish I could see her face; I bet she looks sad and adorable, but her knees are blocking my view.

"Quinn, I don't think that's a good id-"

"I want her to stay! I want Rachel!" She uncurls and quickly gets to her feet, glaring down at a shocked and still kneeling Ms. Corcoran. The blonde's private is still somewhat "up" and it's pointing at Shelby's face. Quinn seems to be oblivious to the incredibly…Um, darn, what was I saying? "Rachel is- She's- I- I like her! She's makes me feel…good."

I try to force my eyes away from the front of her pants, but gosh…

"Rachel, I like you…a whole lot. I think my body does, too."

Okay, _that_ gets my attention. I look up at the blonde, who is rubbing her neck and is giving me this absolutely cute, nervous smile. My lips turn into a gigantic smile and I feel like I did when she kissed me...crazy. I feel completely nuts. There's a million nerve-endings sparking like fuses, as my heart pumps exceptionally fast and my mind is shuffling through every sweet smell, every beautiful image, every gentle touch, every irresistible taste, and has thrown them all out of my memory because not one of them compare to Quinn Fabray. Everything about her pulls me toward her; she's so sweet and innocent, cute and sexy, dorky and smart, and she's so mysterious. It's only been one day and I'm already completely enthralled by the blonde. She is so lively and random that I don't even mind that nothing has gone as planned today; the second that she jumped out of that white van, my life was turned upside down…And now, I just want to turn Quinn inside out.

Oh my god, what am I saying? She's a patient! I can't…Can I? No! I'd get fired and lose my job…and Quinn; but I want her more than I should.

"Quinn, please go to your room, now." Shelby interrupts my thought process, once she tears her eyes off the blonde's crotch long enough to see the conflicted look on my face.

She picks up her art project and drops her blonde head when I nod in agreement; and when she's too hurt to look at me when she walks out of the office, I vow to prove to her how much I like her a whole lot, too.

"Happy, Rachel?" Shelby asks, as soon as Quinn shuts the door.

"I'll stay away from her; okay?" I lie.

"What?" She looks thrown off, as she finally gets up off her knees.

"I said I'll stay away from Quinn. It's obvious she has feelings for me that I cannot return, so I'll cease to continue any relationship with her, outside of teacher-student. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." I lie right to her face.

She looks at me, studying my eyes, after what feels like minutes she says, "I'd appreciate that; and don't worry about Quinn, I'll help her get over her attachment to you."

I almost let my "thank-you-for-understanding smile" turn into a "touch-Quinn-and-I'll-feed-you-to-the-worms scowl." Instead, I nod and walk out the door, only to break into a full sprint to Quinn's room.

_**Brittany's POV **_

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I love it!" I really do, like a whole lot! "Can I have it? Pretty, pretty please!" I grip the front of her shirt and jump up and down because I am so excited, right now.

She bites her lip and rubs her neck with the hand that is not holding the kickass Batman popsicle art.

"Pleeeease, Quinn! It's so awesome! I want to put it next to my bed." At that, I plop down on my mattress and look at her nervous face that reminds me of a cute puppy about to get swatted on the nose.

"Uh…" She gulps and looks at my boobs when I take my shirt off; maybe I can give her something in exchange for her masterpiece.

"Hey, Quinn! Do you wanna…like…lay down next to me?" I slide my hospital pants off and climb under my blanket, scooting over to make room for Quinn.

She makes a face like a fish; I want to put her in a giant bowl and tap on the glass to get her to look at me, instead of the floor. Oo, I know! I get up and do a Tinker Bell skip toward her and slide my hands up her shirt and I giggle when she drops the popsicle stick project on the ground.

"Oh!" Is the only thing she gets to say before I push her down onto my bed.

_**Quinn's POV**_

Don't look, don't look, don't look!

"Quinn, look! Don't you want to see?"

Shake my head no.

"Pleeease! I know you like boobies; I saw you looking at Ms. Corcoran's and Ms. Berry's. Mine are so much better because Ms. Corcoran's are too big and Ms. Berry's are kinda small…Mine are just right!"

Mmm Rachel's boobies…

"See! You're smiling because you know I'm right; now, just move your hands…You can touch them if you want. Santana says they are the best."

I wonder if Rachel will let me touch her boobies…I don't think so; she doesn't even like me. She thinks I'm a freak, now. I feel sad…I'm never gonna get to kiss Rachel, again; I'm so dumb.

"Hey why are you frowning? I just want to help you…I know you never had sexy times before."

I want to shake my head, again, but…Oh! What is she doing! Her hands are…

"You have nice abs. I can make you feel good."

It almost feels like Rachel is the one touching my stomach and kissing my neck; but Rachel's hands are really soft and warm and her lips are like…

"Like that? How about this…"

Oh, that feels funny, "Tha-that makes me laugh!" And I laugh when she moves her tongue faster on my stomach. I wish Rachel was licking me like Brittany is doing. It's nice and it makes me happy and when I wiggle I can feel Brittany's boobies rub my…Oh yeah...It feels like…

"It feels like you're poking my boobies, Quinn."

She moves off me and makes a noise that sounds like she's scared. I'm scared too, so I keep my hands over my eyes…I know it's sticking up, again; it always sticks up when my body feels good.

"Is this a- Oh my, gosh! It's real!"

I whimper when she squeezes it and I squeak when she rubs it.

"No wonder you wear boy underwear! But you're not a boy; you're a girl…Now, I'm just confused."

I'm confused, too. Why isn't Brittany moving away like Rachel? She's not scared; she likes it…"I like it."

"Like what, Quinn?" I move my hands and open my eyes; she's between my legs and is still rubbing it over my pants. Her eyes are not as light blue as before; they look like a hungry blue…and her boobies are nice, but Rachel's are…

"What are you thinking about, Quinn?"

Her. My cloud. I want her so bad…like…like

"I like how big it is; can I pull it out?"

I shake my head and cover my face with a pillow because no one's ever seen it without my underwear, except that girl in eighth grade, who liked to kiss me in the bathroom when no one was around. She was nice; she wasn't mean to me like everyone else. She said she liked me even more because of my boy part, so she made me feel good when she touched it over my pants, but the first time I let her see it she tried to put it in her mouth because she said she wanted to taste it, but I didn't want her to bite it off, so I always told her no.

"Quinn? Can I see it, please? I'll be your best friend…Well, after Sanny, of course!"

I move the pillow away and smile…I never had friends before. It's weird, if I showed my boy part to people they definitely wouldn't be my friend, but Brittany wants me to show her AND she'll be my friend. Geez, she's so nice…

"Okay…But uh, Brittany; are you uh hungry?"

She's laughing…Why is she laughing?

"No, we just had lunch a little while ago, silly."

That's true. That meatloaf was yummy, it tasted like bacon…I love bacon! Bacon! Bacon! Bacon!

"Why are you smiling like that, Quinn? Does that mean I can see it? !" She's clapping her hands like she saw a cool magic trick. She must really want to see it; and I really want to have a real friend…Well, since she's not hungry she won't want to taste it or bite it or anything, so…

"Yeah, you can look at it." I feel like I want to hide, but I try to pull my pants down without looking scared, even though I am. It's okay; she just wants to see it, that's all. I won't let her touch it if it's naked; I mean, it would feel nice, like when that girl touched did it, but if I get to feel nice like that again, I want Rachel to be the one to do it. Is that weird? People say I'm weird, so maybe it is…I don't really know Rachel; I just met her today, but she's so warm and soft. Ms. Corcoran is really pretty, but Rachel is like…She's extra pretty; she's so pretty that I can feel it in my bones when she smiles at me.

I look down at my new friend…She's looking at my private when I finally pull down my boxers. She moves her face closer and her eyes are big and she reminds me of the cat in Alice in Wonderland. I mean, Brittany's smile is nice, but Rachel's mouth is like an opening to Heaven; I felt like I was up really, really high when I kissed her. I want her so bad…I want her so bad that it hurts. I mean, it really hurts. Thinking about Rachel's mouth didn't make it go down. Geez, I wish Rachel was here; she'd hug me and make me better, again. I miss her…I wonder if she'll talk to me or look at me after what happened in Ms. Corcoran's office. I hope she does; I can tell she's a nice person…I can tell her heart is…

"It's so big…"

She's so close that I can feel her breathe on it. She licks her lips; oh no! I don't want her to bite it! She's opening her mouth and I'm so scared all I can so is stare at her and she stares at me with those hungry blue eyes. I want to do something to make her not want to bite my private off, but I can't move…I can't yell…

"BRITTANY!" I know that voice! It's…

"MS. BERRY!" Brittany turns and looks at the open door to our room.

"QUINN!" I love how she says my name…It makes my ears tingle; I want her to say it, again…"QUINN!" It sounds even better when she screams it. "QUINN! What are you doing? !" Oh right, my private is sticking up in the air; and it's, right, in front of Brittany's hungry mouth…and I don't know when, but my hand started rubbing it up and down…and up and down…and up and…I can't stop, but I have to! What do I do? What do I do? "QUINN!" Please, stop saying my name like that; it makes it too hard to..."Stop, Quinn!"

I stop; I stop because my body would do whatever she told it to do…My eyes are closed, but I know she's right next to me. I whimper when I feel my boxers and pants being pulled up over my private; I whimper because it's really hard and it's still sticking up and it hurts so bad…

**/END CHAPTER\\\\\\\\**

****Sorry for the blue-ball ending…What? I like a little torture! Anyway, I know this chapter was kind of short, but let me know what you think, pretty please! I think you'll like what I have planned next…But first, I am curious about how you all think the Shelby/Quinn relationship should go; strictly professional or a little "friendly?" **

**Again, THANKS FOR READING! See you in the new year! **


	6. Chapter 6

****Happy belated New Year, everyone; I hope you all had a safe and marvelous time while ringing in 2012! I am excited, quite overly so, to continue on with this story because it is simply a pleasure to know that it has received so many alerts and reviews. I am glad to know that many of you have showed distaste for a Shelby/Quinn hook-up, but that doesn't mean they won't somehow have a significant effect on each other. Also, I—Just read first, and I'll clarify later. **

**RECAP:**

"_QUINN!" I love how she says my name…It makes my ears tingle; I want her to say it, again…"QUINN!" It sounds even better when she screams it. "QUINN! What are you doing? !" Oh right, my private is sticking up in the air; and it's, right, in front of Brittany's hungry mouth…and I don't know when, but my hand started rubbing it up and down…and up and down…and up and…I can't stop, but I have to! What do I do? What do I do? "QUINN!" Please, stop saying my name like that; it makes it too hard to..."Stop, Quinn!" _

_I stop; I stop because my body would do whatever she told it to do…My eyes are closed, but I know she's right next to me. I whimper when I feel my boxers and pants being pulled up over my private; I whimper because it's really hard and it's still sticking up and it hurts so bad…_

**CHAPTER 6**

_**Rachel's POV**_

"Quinn? How's it going in there?" I immediately smack my forehead with my own hand, as soon as the words leave my mouth, because seriously…What the Hell? Why am I making it seem like she's trying on a new outfit or something? She's freakin' masturbating, for Heaven's sake! I shake my head at my own awkwardness and try not to press my ear against the stall door…or you know, kick it down and attack the blonde mid-stroke. Pfft, who am I kidding? I'd have to crawl under the space between the door and the floor; I look at the tiled ground and the invisible germs coating it…It'd be so worth it, though. Plus, I'd probably end up on my knees, anyway; crawling in would just save us time. I quickly bring a hand over my mouth, as if I spoke that thought out loud. What is wrong with me? I've never been this vulgar or this…_naughty…_with my thoughts before. In fact, I'm still a virgin; regardless of whatever lies Noah has spread about me, or my idiot ex, Finn, has lead people to believe, I was raised to wait until I'm in love, before engaging in that kind of expressional act of affection. Now, here I am imagining all the ways I can bring down the bathroom stall door that keeps me from the beautiful girl I am not supposed to be attracted to. I hear a soft grunt emit from the other side of the barrier and I instantly back away; my body is fighting me, until I'm stuck in a weird back and forth sway. I want to say something – something to let her know I'm still here.

"You can do it, Quinn."

Really? _Really_, Rachel? You reallllly just said that? She's not running a freakin' marathon or taking a spelling test! She's MAST-UR-BAT-ING! Ugh, I know!...But maybe she needs encouragement?

A low growl and a few huffs bounce off the bathroom walls, hitting me right where I wish her penis was touching me…I look down at my lower half and gasp when I see my hand has disappeared under my skirt and is rubbing my swollen lips. Before I can stop it, a moan escapes my other lips, and for the second time I slap my hand over my mouth and force my other hand away from my private. I catch my reflection in the mirror and slowly walk towards it, looking deeply into my own eyes. They are brown, no more or no less, but there is a glint of arousal swirling around in them. I was not expecting this…I mean, sure Quinn has definitely turned my life upside down, in the few hours that she has catapulted into it, but she's also turning me…on, over, around, upside down, backwards, frontwards, and every which freakin' way...emotionally, of course; not that THAT is any better. Physically, speaking, she obviously has turned me on, but I'll have to leave the rest to my imagination because Quinn is a patient _and_ she's my student and I can't take advantage of her…unless, she wants me to? Maybe, I'll ask.

"YES!"

I jump at the sudden, and perfectly timed, interruption; and my knees tremble, just a bit, as I see her feet jerk around before her calm and steady breathing is heard, again.

I slowly make my way back to the stall and I press an ear against it, waiting for her to say something…or pull back the door, lift me up onto the sink counter and take me right here and now. Damn it, woman! Save those thoughts for tonight…in bed…and in private. I wonder what she was thinking about. _Who_ was she thinking about?

"Rachel…"

Yes! I actually do an excited, celebratory fist pump into the air, at the mention of my name. Gosh, she is saying all the right things at all the right times; she has no idea. I mean…"Yes, Quinn?"

"Uh…I'm kinda hot…"

No, Quinn…YOU ARE ON-FREAKIN'-FIRE HOT!

"…and sweaty…"

I'm sure you taste delicious!

"…and my hands are tired…"

You used both? Of course you did…It _is_ big.

"…and it's still…up."

Do you _want_ me to break down this door? Because I'll do it, if I don't faint, at the images of your hard-on, that are assaulting my mind, first.

"Rachel, are you there?"

"Yes!" I shout, a little too loudly, as I come back to my senses. "Yes, I am."

"So, what do I do, now?"

_**Quinn's POV**_

"It's cold!"

"It's supposed to be cold, Quinn." Rachel laughs really small and keeps her hand on the bag of ice on my lap.

Even though, I'm really chilly, I smile at her because she is so nice…and extra, extra pretty. Her cheeks have little pink circles on them and they make me want to kiss them, even more.

I put my hands on the edge of the bed I was sitting on before, when the lady with the funny hat was sewing my head. This time, it's empty…It's just Rachel and I. It's nice; being alone with her makes me all jumpy.

I jump when she moves closer and her waist touches my knees. She's standing up, but now she's kind of leaning on me and I lean back, a little, because I think I might kiss her if she gets closer…I don't know if she'd like that.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Her voice sounds sad. Does she think I don't like it when she's close?

I whimper when she pouts and I move my eyes to look at hers. I whimper, again, but this time it's because she's looking back at me…I feel gooey; I have to say something, before I melt away.

"You have the prettiest, shiniest, warmest eyes I've ever seen." This is even more true when she smiles and the happiness shows inside them. I wonder if it would hurt her if I kiss her eyes too…

"Thank you, Quinn…That was very sweet of you to say."

Yay, more pink on her cheeks!

"It's the truth!" My voice is as happy as her face, and we look at each other more, until I feel her hand move around.

"Wow; all the ice melted…" She fans herself with her other hand and looks away like she's shy.

"It went down; the cold worked, so...thanks." I kiss one of her cheeks really fast, so she doesn't get a chance to see it coming.

She looks at me just as fast and we both smile at the same time.

"You're so cute, Quinn." She touches the back of my neck and moves her fingers up and down until she makes me laugh. I wrap my arms around her and I hug her tight; I don't want her to stop, so when she does, I whimper.

"Don't be sad, Quinn. It's almost dinner time then everyone will go to bed; and when you wake up, I'll be back and we can…" She stops talking and makes a thinking face, like she doesn't know what to say next.

"Talk? I kinda want to learn things about you…If it's okay?" Ever since, she caught me outside in the parking lot, I've wanted to know stuff about her. I want to know the kind of stuff that only makes sense to her in her head, but when she says it loud other people don't understand. I want to know the stuff that she doesn't want to say to anyone because they might think she's weird or because they'll laugh at her and call her names and be mean. I wonder if she even has stuff like that…If she does, I won't think she weird and I won't be mean and laugh and call her names, because stuff like that is normal to me.

"You want to learn things about me?"

Why does she say it like she doesn't believe me? She should believe me…I don't lie; I don't know how to; my mom said that it's good I don't like because the lying is like not being myself. She said I should always be myself because myself is what she loves about me the most.

It wasn't easy to be myself, though. When I used to go to school, the doctor told my mom that wearing a helmet would be more safe for me because I was always running and jumping and building Bat Caves out of broken tree branches…and I always hurt myself. He said that I'm always too excited, and since my mom didn't want me to take medicines because I was too little and it would change who I was, he said that a helmet was the next best thing. So, he gave me a helmet and my mom helped me make it look like Batman's mask. She made pointed ears for me and even painted it black; it was the coolest. But all the other kids at school knew I was different, not because of my boy part, they didn't know, but because…I don't like to talk about it, but they knew better than me. One time, my mom picked me up when school finished and saw these girls being mean to me. They were pushing me and asking me if I wear a helmet because I'm slow. I told them no, because I was the fastest kid in all of the school; no one could ever catch me. Not even the teachers when they chased me when I wouldn't come back inside after recess –That wasn't a lie. Then they asked me if I wear a helmet because I'm so dumb that I hit my head everywhere. I didn't know what to say, I wanted to lie and say no…if I said yes they would make fun of me even more, so I knew I had to lie…That was when my mom pulled me away after she told the girls to leave me alone. When she buckled me in the car, she told me that the next time someone is asking me about my helmet that I shouldn't lie and that I should tell them the truth and say…I only wear it because it's super cool, like Batman.

I look at Rachel when she touches my cheek. I just smile and nod my head.

"Like…what things?"

I want to know about all the things that remind her of being a kid because even though we are both grown-ups I want to know what she was like when she was little. Was she like me? Did she have a favorite toy? Did she like to watch cartoons early in the morning? What did her first bike look like? Did she have a lot of friends? I bet she did. She's so nice and warm and I bet she was one of the cool kids.

"Quinn?"

Oh, right! I smile real big and say…"Everything," because that just about covers all I want to know about Rachel Berry. Ha, Berry…Even her name sounds tasty…just like her li-

I kiss her because it feels like the only thing in the world that I'm okay with not understanding. It feels like a million, jillion tiny feathers are moving all around in my body and I can try, but I can't stop smiling and giggling when I kiss her. This time I really try not to because she's not moving away from me…She's letting me kiss her soft yummy lips. Her hands are back on my neck and I move my hands to her back. This is so cool...I'm kissing my Rachel like Batman kisses his own Rachel; he'd be proud…Aw, I wish I had my old Batman helmet!

"Quinn…" She makes a noise when she says my name like it hurts her to stop, but she does anyway. "You should go; they might wonder where you are. Plus, your meeting with Shelby is supposed to start in like ten minutes."

I whimper when she finally lets go of my neck, but she kisses my nose and smiles at me.

"Tomorrow?" I ask to make sure she won't leave me forever.

"Yes, if you don't run away, of course." She makes a funny pout and doesn't stop until I hug her one more time.

"I won't…but if I did, I'd let you catch me."

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Sorry; this chapter is much shorter than I intended it to be. I got caught up in the Faberry moment and didn't want to add anything else…I mean, c'mon anything more would seem mundane, right? Right! So, I leave you with this little alone time and hope it's satisfying. **

**Next chapter will deal with Brittana and Suck annnnnd of course, more Faberry. Plus Quinn, makes a new friend and Rachel does a little detective work. BTW I'm slowly digging up Quinn's past, but her meetings with Shelby might make things go faster. Also, I want to know how you all feel about Faberry, at this point…Do you see this leading to any trouble down the road? **

**Thanks for reading, lovelies! I look forward to your thoughts :)**


	7. Chapter 7

****THANK YOU to those of who have added this story to their alert/fav lists, and for reviewing :) you ALL make writing this story enjoyable! I'm excited to add more to this, especially since I have two other active stories, plus I'm going to update a fourth one, which I have neglected for far too long. In other words, please be patient and thanks for sticking with this. Now, here's a little chapter that I hope will keep you all interested…**

**CHAPTER 7:**

_**Rachel's POV**_

I was hardly able to sleep last night, so I make my regular morning coffee a little stronger than usual, which I regret, by the time I pull up to hospital, because I am seriously too giddy, right now. I'm unnecessarily early for work because I want to do some research in my office. I immediately type "Quinn Lucy Fabray" into the Google search box and I grunt when I come up with nothing relative to the crazy, adorable blonde. I sigh and sink back into my chair, hoping that Brittany was able to get some information out of Quinn…as long as she didn't try and seduce her, again. I shake my head at the scene replaying in my head, of the two half nude blondes. After I push down the jealousy bubbling up, I nervously look at the clock…700AM. I have plenty of time to check on the two of them…you know, just to make sure Brittany isn't touching my Quinn.

When I reach their door, I slowly open it and I can faintly see, through the semi-dark room, Brittany bundled up and in a deep sleep. I look to the other bed and nearly jump out of my skin in fright.

"Holy shit!" I scream. "I mean…Oh my God, Quinn," I lower my voice to an audible whisper, "What are you doing up?"

She's sitting Indian-style on her bed, as she shrugs and flashes me a dopey smile. Her hair is a complete mess, it looks like a glorious yellow tumbleweed is resting on her head; she's too sweet to not hug, so I walk over and sit next to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask, making sure she's actually awake and not sleep…sitting? I don't know; I've seen too many health documentaries about sleeping disorders and for all I know Quinn is actually sleeping…with her eyes open, smiling, and shimmying.

"Yes," she says after a few seconds, "…You came back." Her eyes are looking directly into mine and I can see the pure joy and relief in them.

"Of course, I came back," I respond and hug her, as she tackles me, pinning me down on her bed.

Oh God! She's so warm and even with that tumbleweed bed-hair she is gorgeous; I can feel the strength and power she has. I should hate her for rendering me so helpless, as the arousal of being pinned down like this is rushing to my aching center, but she has no idea that I've been fantasizing about this position all night…and knowing that she's just being playfully innocent is turning my perverted ass on even more!

"Um, Quinn?" I ask, trying to mask the huskiness of my voice.

"Yeah?" She asks back, leaning down on me and pressing our bodies closer together.

"I'm not supposed to be lying in your bed…We could get in trouble." I say, as if I actually care about the stupid rules at this point.

"Why?" Her smile is no longer present and she looks confused, as she sits up on her bed, getting off me and pushing some of the tumbleweed out of her eyes.

I don't want to tell her why, but if I want to have contact with her, without Shelby firing me or transferring Quinn, I have to warn the blonde. "Well, Quinn, it's against the rules for a hospital worker and a patient to be…um…"

"Girlfriend and girlfriend?" She asks looking at me, with sad eyes.

"Yes, exactly…" I answer. Quinn looks on the verge of tears; suddenly she throws herself, face down, on her pillow and doesn't move. After I'm convinced I'm not having a heart attack, due to Quinn's scare tactics, I rub her back through her shirt. I can feel her muscles tense, before I wiggle my fingertips, causing her to giggle and snort into the pillow. I smile and lean down to kiss the back of her neck. "I can keep a secret…"

At this, Quinn rolls over on her back and reveals the dopey smile that I already love. "Me too!" She whispers, loudly. I shush her by putting an index finger to her happy lips.

"I'll see you at breakfast...girlfriend." I say, kissing her cheek, before I walk out and quietly close the door behind me.

_**Santana's POV**_

It's almost shower time when I'm woken up by Whale Blubber Hudson.

"Up 'n at 'em!" He yells in my ear.

"Fuck off!" I grumble, as he throws the covers off me.

"Ms. Corcoran said you have to shower before anyone else, to keep you from communicating with others." He says in his robotic tone.

"She just doesn't want me to see Brittany!" I angrily shout, as I get up and grab my shower bag and stomp out the room, with Finn lumbering behind me. I can't believe Ms. Corcoran is being such a Grade-A bitch. I'll see Brittany if it's the last thing I do…

When we reach Brittany's room, I quickly turn around, kick Finn in his peanut-size sack, and burst through the door.

"What the fuck? !" I rub my eyes and look at the sight before me. "Brittany! Wha-" I don't even finish my sentence; I just rush over and push the freak off Brittany's bed, causing her to hit the floor. "I knew it! I knew you were trying to steal Britt away from me!"

I press my foot down on Quinn's chest, as Brittany yells something about "stop the violence!"

I shake my head, and I only get more pissed when the girlfriend stealer tries to explain herself…

"I, I…I was just…I, I-" she stutters out.

"You what? !" I shout, pressing down harder.

"She was just helping me put up a picture, Sanny!" Brittany's yelling right in my ear, but I keep my eyes on the weirdo, who has her eyes closed tight and is nodding in agreement.

"Liar!" I shout, lifting my foot and pulling Quinn up by her shirt collar. "I'm gonna kick your ass, BatFreak!" I wind my arm back and bring it an inch away from the retard's face, when two giant hands pull me away. Finn is holding me back, while Britt yells at me.

"I'm not lying! Look!" She shoves the Batman popsicle project in my face, "She was helping me tape it above my bed!"

"Then why aren't you wearing clothes? !"

"I always sleep in my underwear! You know that!"

I look at Quinn, who is trying to pat down the mess of hair on her head. "Why were you holding her like that?" I ask, because shit…she was kneeling behind her and had her hands on Britt's waist, while Britt was standing and pressed against the wall.

"I was…I was just helping her. She wanted me to…" She's rubbing at her neck, again, like she's so innocent and it pisses me off. I try and pull away from the Hudson's hold on me, so I beat the crap out of her.

"Bullshit! I know you were trying to take advantage of Britt! Admit it!"

She shakes her head, no and curls up on her own bed.

"Admit it, damn it!" I yell, before Brittany slaps me across the face.

"Calm down! I asked her for the picture and she gave it to me! I asked her to hold me, while I stand on the bed to hang it up, because I didn't wanna fall…You know I'm afraid of heights! So stop being mean!"

I don't even know I'm crying until I feel the tears sting my hot cheek, where Brittany just slapped me.

"Alright, we're done here!" Hudson grunts and leads me back to my room. "I'm telling Ms. Corcoran what happened, so looks like you don't get to shower until after everyone else does." I don't even hear him slam my door shut, because my sobs are too loud.

_**Shelby's POV**_

"Fucking Hell," I curse, as soon as Finn leaves my office. What the Hell is the matter with Santana! And Quinn…I can't even let her out of my sight without someone harassing her. I slam my laptop shut, in anger that I haven't felt in a long time. This is getting out of hand! I'm going to have to study Santana a lot more, which means I'll have to have her tag along with me all day…Whatever it takes to get to the root of her problems. I guess, we'll start after her shower. In the meantime, I'll get us some breakfast from the cafeteria.

I don't normally visit the cafeteria, simply because I know I intimidate most of the patients, and I feel like meals should be enjoyed properly, so I try to be discreet as I enter the lunch room. It's quiet for a few seconds, but when I don't acknowledge anything except the food trays, everyone resumes their chatter. I pick out some fruits and vegetables, while I glance around at the patients, when my gazing is interrupted by a soft melodic voice.

"You must be hungry."

I look up and see Quinn smiling at me, as I furrow my brow.

"You have two trays!" She points at them, as if I can't see them, right in front of my face.

"Oh, yes…That's correct…" I say slowly. "One is for a patient, who isn't allowed to eat in the cafeteria today."

"Oh…" She says, eying the apples that she can't reach because I'm standing between them.

"Do you want an apple?" I ask, handing her one.

"Four, please!" She nearly yells, as her smile widens, making her eyes small.

"Four?" I question, piling them up on her tray, "Are you sure that's enough?" I tease.

"Hmm…Okay, maybe five." She says, licking her lips.

I laugh and add another to her tray, "You must really love apples."

"Yeah; I think that's why I really like Ra-" she cuts off and looks like she's said something she wasn't supposed to.

"That's why you really like what, Quinn?" I question, stepping a little closer.

She backs up and quickly takes a gigantic bite out of one of the apples and mumble something about "mmimcan'tmtalkmrighnow…mmbye." Then she scurries off to sit at a table with Brittany.

I finish filling up both trays, while keeping an eye on the two blondes, as they laugh and feed each other. That's odd, I remember Rachel mentioning something about telling Santana that Quinn wasn't interested in Brittany. Hmm, maybe that's why Santana hates Quinn, so much? She's jealous of her? I mean, Brittany is friendly, but she's taken a special liking to Quinn…which strangely, I have to...and Rachel. Where is she at, anyway?

"Hello, Shelby," speaking of the Devil.

"Rachel…How are you, today?"

"Great, actually, thank you; and yourself?"

"Good, good, thank you."

"So who is going to spend the day with you? Or are you just really hungry?" She asks, staring at the two breakfast platters.

"Santana," I leave it at that, because I want to see her reaction. I want to see if she'll automatically worry that she hurt Quinn, again.

_**Rachel's POV**_

Oh my God! As discreetly as I can, I glance around the cafeteria, looking, searching, praying, that Quinn is here, safe…and not wrapped in bandages or lying on the floor, surrounded by food. My heart starts pounding when I spot her with Brittany…WTF why does she have all those apples on her tray? I shake my head…

"I'm not surprised." I answer, as uninterested as possible. But if Quinn is alive and well, why is Santana being babysat?

"Yup, she got into an altercation, this morning before showers. I guess she caught her girlfriend Brittany cheating on her."

Shit! Shit! Shit! I hope she can't tell I know exactly, who Brittany would cheat on Santana with…and I hope that it doesn't look like I'm gripping my spork because I want to stab Brittany in the face for touching Quinn, when I told her not to. Not that I blame her; I mean, Shelby told me to keep my hands off Quinn, yet I'm feeling on her, every chance I get…I'm a horrible role model. But still! Quinn should have known better! I can feel my face get hot, so I avoid lifting my head, as I look over at Brittany, as she feeds Quinn some food off her plate. Damn it, Rachel, control yourself! I lighten my grip on my spork and without another shared glance, I say to Shelby…"I'm not surprised."

As I make my way out of the cafeteria, I gaze at Quinn, who notices me and smiles; darn her for being so cute! I fight the urge to smile back…and throw myself on the table, in front of her, and knock all the damn apples off her tray, before offering my body to her. I manage to just give her the evil Berry eye, that says, "yeah, you're in big trouble!" Her smile drops and I see her follow my exit with her wide "I'm in big trouble" eyes.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Yes, Rachel is mad at Quinn…who knew that was possible? And yes, Shelby is suspicious…why wouldn't she be. And yes, Brittany only liked Quinn as a friend…who she has a lot in common with. And yes, Quinn is still…well, Quinn :) Anyway, I know I said I would have some Suck (Santana/Puck) this chapter, but they're both on punishment still. Also, I said Quinn will have a new friend, but that idea was pushed back, due to this story having a mind of its own. Don't hate me! Oh, and let me know if you think Rachel should take it easy on Quinn or if she should be a little serious about the fact that she thinks Quinn and Brittany hooked up? Because, it is somewhat believable, right? Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! See you Lovelies, soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

****I want to thank those of you who continue to give me your input; I can't thank you Lovelies, enough. **

**RECAP:**

_As I make my way out of the cafeteria, I gaze at Quinn, who notices me and smiles; darn her for being so cute! I fight the urge to smile back…and throw myself on the table, in front of her, and knock all the damn apples off her tray, before offering my body to her. I manage to just give her the evil Berry eye, that says, "yeah, you're in big trouble!" Her smile drops and I see her follow my exit with her wide "I'm in big trouble" eyes. _

**CHAPTER 8**

_**Shelby's POV**_

Well, I'll be damned…Rachel's complete disinterest has me wondering if I should even bother wasting any more thoughts on her relationship with Quinn. I watch her walk away, chin in the air; I'm about to turn my attention back to the trays in my hands, when I see her lower her head and direct it at Quinn and Brittany's table.

My initial thought is that she's looking at the cheating Brittany, as if to scold her, but it's the other blonde that seems to catch Rachel's eye…and the look on her face is priceless. You would think that Quinn got caught…I don't know…drawing Batman symbols on Rachel's music sheets, or something. The poor little thing shrinks in on herself and frowns when Rachel doesn't return her goofy-looking smile. I glance back at Rachel, just as she whips her head forward, again, and walks out of the cafeteria, with Quinn's worried eyes following after her.

Hmm, maybe Rachel was telling the truth when she said that she can't return Quinn's, obvious, feelings for her; but damn…does she have to be so mean about it? I find myself feeling bad for the awkward blonde; she looks so rejected and…

A buzzing distracts me from my observations, as Finn pages me, letting me know that Santana is waiting for me in my office. I sigh and decide to talk to Quinn later, just to make sure she's not suicidal; I mean I haven't really pin-pointed Quinn's mental state, yet. She's actually very confusing, and surprisingly hard to read; even last night's one-on-one was difficult. She kept avoiding questions about her day and her feelings and she even went back to not looking at me; it was unsettling, being that I felt that the time we had spent together, earlier in the day, was quite the opposite. I thought she was comfortable with me. It wasn't until I mentioned Batman that she finally started talking, though I ultimately regretted it because she spent the rest of the session talking about Batman's origins and the many different back stories that writers create, but the one thing they all have in common is the fact that he lost his parents and he was mad about that.

The funny thing is, I couldn't shake the thought that maybe the reason why Quinn likes Batman, so much, was that maybe she feels like she can relate to him? I would have invested more thought on this idea, but I can't find any information on her, other than the pathetic folder and the little information the nurse gave me from the jail she came from. She told me that some man had been jogging in the park in the early morning and found Quinn bundled up in a raggedy old sheet, under a bench. He thought she was dead when she didn't move after several nudges to her back with his foot, so he called the police. Turns out she was just drunk and in a deep slumber; they arrested her and after three days of evaluation they decided that she was "not fit to function in society," so they sent her here. When I asked about the diagnosis, she said they pinned what they could, but she didn't sound entirely confident in the doctors. Then when I was just about to hang up, she quickly shouts, "and she has a penis!" Obviously, I didn't end the call, I asked her to repeat her last words, all she said was "Quinn is a handful, she has a lot of issues, and I'm sure there's more we haven't caught…I believe she will have a hard time adjusting and I hope you understand that she will need patience and acceptance. Goodbye, Ms. Corcoran."

I take one last look at a sad Quinn, before making my way out of the cafeteria and toward my office. When I walk in, I'm surprised to find Santana sitting quietly and sullenly on the couch and Finn snoring in the chair across from her.

"Hudson!" I shout, directly into his ear, as I pass him on the way to my desk. He jolts awake and looks around, not realizing I'm behind him. "You can go, now," I order, with a tinge of annoyance.

"Oh right! Um…Sure." He scrambles out the door, slamming it behind him, in his haste.

I cringe when it rattles the frame and I count to three to keep from taking my anger out on Santana, who has yet to make a smart-ass comment or a complaint about why she has to be here. Instead, she's looking at her hands; I can tell she has been crying…sobbing, actually. Her face is flushed and her eyes are red and puffy; she must really be upset about this morning.

I settle back in my chair and clear my throat, "So, Santana…Do you want to talk about what happened this morning?" It's more of an order than a question, but I manage to keep my voice some-what friendly.

The girl's eyes widen a little and the mournful look fades, as anger emerges from the memory.

"She likes that, that…that stupid freak!" She yells, causing a new set of tears to spill from her eyes.

"San-" I start, trying to calm her down.

"No! Don't tell me doesn't! She does! I know she does!" Her head falls in her hands, as she cries into them.

"Santana, you know that's not true. Brittany is too kind and sweet to do what you accused her of doing, this morning." I partly lie…to be honest, I'm aware that Brittany is aware of Santana's "activities" with Puck. Ironically, I have had to endure many sessions with Brittany crying and shouting how she knows that Santana likes Puck. I shake my head at their lack of communication; this could all be avoided if they both just sat down and talked it out. But noooo…

"I'm gonna kick her ass! I don't care what you do! I'm gonna kick her scrawny little ass!"

"No you're not!" I yell back, my defenses up, ready to subdue Santana, just to keep her away from Quinn; I mean, the girl has enough problems, already.

"Yes I am!" She screams, standing up and heading for the door.

"Leave this office and I'm transferring you! Understand? ! That means no more Brittany…For good! I mean it!" The force of my yelling lifts me out of my chair. "I'm tired of this, Santana! I'm tired of you resorting to violence, thinking it's going to solve all your problems! It doesn't help! Look at Karofsky! He got sent to another institution, where he stays locked up all day and night, all because he couldn't control himself!"

"Bullshit! I saw him yesterday!"

"Yeah; _before_ he tried to bash Finn's head in with a weight in the Gym! He was given a chance…plenty of them…just like you and he wasted it…_just like you're doing, right now_! So, grow up, Santana, and sit down and talk about it like an adult, for once!"

She doesn't say a word when she slowly walks back to the couch and sits, wiping the tears that are falling down her cheeks.

"Now…" I say, calming down, "why do you think Brittany likes Quinn?"

She immediately glowers at the mention of Quinn, but she refocuses and sighs, loudly. "I don't know…probably because she's weird, and Brittany always likes weird things."

I bite my bottom lip to keep from smiling, because I instantly remember all the weird things Quinn's done since she's been here. She is weird. "And?..." I urge Santana to keep going.

"And…I guess she's not mean like everyone else, and plus, Brittany liked the dumb Batman song she sang, and then she made her that Batman picture with the stupid popsicle sticks…AND she's fucking weird, but she's…good-looking." She mumbles the last part, and I find myself nodding in agreement. I quickly try to play it off as a "there's-a-kink-in-my-neck" gesture, as I roll my head around, causing Santana to look at me funny. I cough, distractingly, a few times and proceed…

"Okay, so…basically Brittany cheated on you, with Quinn, because she's nicer to her than you are. Though, that would mean that she would have cheated on you with everyone, here, because let's face it, you have not treated her very well, so what this really comes down to is…you think Quinn is good-looking enough for Brittany and since Brittany knows that you cheat on her with Puck, you think she'll use Quinn to get back at you." I state, picking apart what Santana said, and getting to the insecurity of it all. "Look, Santana…If you really love Brittany, enough to act out in such a fit, then maybe you should show her how much you care…by NOT fooling around behind her back and NOT being mean to her friends. You don't know how many times I've had to deal with a crying Brittany because she said she saw you and Puck making out or heard you guys having sex, you of all people know that she's not stupid…so don't treat her like she is."

There's more tears coming down her face, but she's not angry anymore; she's embarrassed, ashamed…guilty.

"I'm just giving you some tough love, Santana. I'm not saying this to hurt you or make you feel horrible, but you have to understand that you saw what you saw, but you also heard what you heard…and if you still think Brittany and Quinn were lying to you then I'm sure you have good reason to believe that, and not just because you hate Quinn and because you're trying to justify what you've been doing behind Brittany's back. I, for one, don't think that they did anything of the sort…if that helps."

"How do you know?" Santana asks, sniffling, as I had her some tissues.

"I see how they interact with each other. Brittany is a friendly person, Santana, you can't take every one of her actions as anything more than just that."

"I know how "friendly" Brittany gets, trust me. She's just very sexual and…Well, if she didn't cheat, then I'm sure she at least got naked in front of Quinn, just to show off or something. Plus, Quinn is like…I don't know this innocent little weirdo; but there's something about her that I can't explain." She rubs her forehead, in frustration.

What does she mean by "there's something about her?" "What do you mean?"

"I mean…when she was doing her lame ass little Batman performance, she was kicking her legs all over the place, and I could've sworn I saw…Nevermind." She shakes her head and looks away, blushing.

Fuck! Please, please, pleeeease don't let her have any suspicions, but if she does, I have to kill them, now, before she starts spreading rumors. "You saw what?" I ask, cautiously.

She sighs, "I…I thought I saw an outline," she shifts nervously on the couch.

"An outline of what?" I ask, praying she doesn't say-

"A dick!" She nearly yells out.

Fuck!

"A big one! It was like…it wasn't even hard, so I mean…It was big! I mean, I know it sounds fucking crazy and you think I'm a sick pervert, but I saw it! Unless it was another leg or something!"

"Shhhh!" I get up and sit next to the frantic girl. "You don't have to scream, Santana."

"Sorry…It's just…and when I pulled down her pants, she was wearing boxers! Not panties like other girls!"

Great, now I feel responsible for letting Quinn persuade me into giving her boxers. I couldn't deny her the comfort of not having her junk squished by tight panties. I have to fix this. "Santana…I gave her boxers because that's all we had left; and as far as the whole penis thing…I'm not saying I don't believe you, but when she came in, we had to strip search her like everyone else…and I can assure you that she does not have a penis." I say, lying, praying that Santana believes me.

"Then what was that thing I saw? !"

"I don't know…a banana? Quinn was telling me what happened in the cafeteria, when Puck attacked her and she mentioned he said something about having a banana in his pants, and she said that she wanted to try it. To be honest…I don't think she got his innuendo…she's a little slow." I add, hoping it makes my second lie more believable.

Santana just nods and then shakes her head…"What a weirdo." She looks amused, as she relaxes and seems to drop her suspicions. Thank God.

"Okay, well…What do you plan to do about Brittany?" I ask, glad to change the subject.

"I guess I need to apologize to her..." she says; I clear my throat, "…and Quinn." She adds, with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Do you still think they lied to you?"

"No…I mean, now that I think about it, Quinn seems more interested in Ms. Berry."

It's my turn to roll my eyes, "that may be true, but the interest is not shared, so don't even think about creating anymore mischief or it is back on punishment, hear me?" I warn.

"Yeah, yeah…" Santana says with a wave of her hand and gets up to get her tray of food. "So are you gonna babysit me all day?" She asks, picking at her egg and toast.

"I was…but I think you learned your lesson; but I'm going to be checking up on you and if I hear one complaint it's lockdown, now leave my office…I have work to do."

"Thanks, Ms. Corcoran." Santana says, smiling and awkwardly leaning toward me, as if she's deciding if she's going to hug me.

"Just go, before I change my mind."

Santana smirks and runs off, just as the bell sounds for the day's first activities.

_**Rachel's POV**_

I say goodbye to my first music class, of the day, as I feel ridiculously nervous. I haven't seen Quinn since this morning in the cafeteria, where I left her looking like a sad, confused puppy, but she knows what she did; she knows why she's in trouble. She cheated on me, with Brittany! I mean, at first I didn't believe it; but once Finn told me what Santana saw, I got a funny feeling in my gut. Then when I saw Brittany hand feeding Quinn, and Quinn smiling all cute at her…Well, Quinn's lucky all I gave her was the evil Berry eye.

"Berry!"

I'm quickly drawn out of my thoughts, as Santana saunters in, and sits right in the front. "Hello, Santana; I hope your punishment gave you time to think about what you did, yesterday."

She rolls her eyes and ignores me.

"Just don't attack anyone, please." I grumble, returning to my thoughts of Quinn. I can't believe she would do that, a little part of me doesn't think she did, but I'm not sure; I'm so confused! I just want to curl up in bed…with her because who am I kidding? ! Of course she didn't cheat on me; Quinn is so sweet and innocent and when she kissed me…I just know she wouldn't do that kind of thing to me, to cheat on me.

"You're cheated!" giggles Brittany, as she and Quinn stumble inside the room.

"You did too!" Quinn laughs, holding her hands up in victory, which doesn't last long because Brittany starts tickling Quinn's sides, causing her to pull her arms down.

"Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!" Brittany teases, as Quinn wiggles against the tickling hands, laughing and snorting like a dork…MY dork. I've seen enough.

"Brittany!"

I quickly turn my head to see Santana looking very upset, even more than me. The two blondes stop playing around, and look at their respective girlfriends. Santana is about to continue when the rest of the class walks in, distracting Quinn from the awkward tension. Her bright hazel eyes focus on Kurt, as he walks past her, completely withdrawn from everyone. When he finally settles in his seat and realizes that Quinn is staring at him, Quinn turns her head back around to find Brittany, who is no longer next to her, but sitting beside Santana. I notice the narrowed eyes that the Latina gives Quinn, who is the only one left standing.

"Quinn? Can you please have a seat, so we can start?" I ask, making a point not to look at her when I speak. After a few seconds, of trying to focus on the music sheet in my hands, and not on the blonde, I look up and find that she's just staring at me. Her head is tilted, like she's trying to figure out why I'm not using my happy voice. "Sit, Quinn!" I order, half out of anger that she cheated on me and half out fury that she cheated on me…She cheated on me! Quinn makes a strangled whimper and instantly plants her butt on the floor. I wince at how sad she is, right now; but I have to be stern. "On a chair, Quinn, not on the floor." I say with a forced sigh; I have to show her that I'm upset with her otherwise she won't understand.

She slowly gets to her feet and looks at the few chairs in the room; there's only three available. There's one in the far corner, one between Kurt and Santana, and one next to me...I can feel her gorgeous eyes on me, as she hesitates, but I keep mine on the papers, as I sigh, again. She whimpers and quickly takes the one between Kurt and Santana. My insides feel sick; I hate being so mean to her, especially when she looks so adorable; I just want to cuddle her.

"Are we gonna start anytime soon, or are you gonna stare at the weirdo all day?" Santana blurts out, following it with a smirk.

"I wasn't staring at-…Nevermind. Who has a song they want to sing?" I ask, shifting my eyes at all the patients, who are looking away, except Quinn, who's just giving me these "But-I'm-so-cute-how-can-you-be-mad-at-me" eyes…so unfair. I force myself to look away.

"How about you, Brittany? Care to give it a go?" I ask, hoping the ditzy blonde can help lighten the mood.

She bites her lip nervously and shakes her head.

"Why not? You have a wonderful voice and amazing energy," I compliment, hoping it will encourage her.

She smiles at that, but still shakes her head.

"Santana?"

"No, I'm fine just sitting here, all class, thanks." Well, at least she gets straight to the point.

I sigh, "Ti-...Tina! Mike!" They ignore me. "Hey! This isn't make-out central!" I shout, as I stand up and pull them apart. "Have some control, people!" I scold them, but they just shrug and snuggle up to each other, while I sit back in my seat.

"What about you, Kurt? You haven't sung anything in a while; I'd love to hear your voice, again." I really would; he's a terrific singer.

Kurt doesn't answer, or even acknowledge me, really. I see Quinn staring right at him…I mean, she's literally an inch or two from the side of his face…just staring. I want to slap her arm or leg to get her to stop, but I can't do that…stupid rules.

"Quinn, do you want to ask Kurt something?" I suggest, hoping she does, that way she'll stop stalking him…I mean seriously, she's all up in his face. I feel a little tinge of jealousy, again. Ugh! Damn it, Quinn has turned me into a grumpy green monster.

She shakes her head, no, without moving her eyes away from the porcelain-skinned boy.

No? Nothing, at all? So you're just going to sit there and stare at him? Alrighty, then…

I turn to ask Tina to sing or Mike to dance, but they're back to sucking face. I groan and put my head in my hands. Could this class get any worse?

"The Puckster is back!" He shouts, barging into the room, startling everyone, even the "attached-at-the-face" Asians and Quinn who finally peels her eyeballs off Kurt's head.

Of course it can…of course.

"Sup, Berry Baby," he says, making a kissy face at me, which Quinn notices. She stiffens, automatically, and narrows her eyes at him, but he isn't aware of it; he's too busy gawking at Santana. "There's my girl…" He kneels in front of her and kisses her…tongue and all. At first I see Santana pull back, her eyes wide, but she glances at Brittany and probably replays the flirtatious scene, between her and Quinn, and then leans into Puck's kiss. I'm repulsed by the sloppiness of it, as I pull them apart, forcibly.

"Whoa! Don't worry, Jew Babe; I got you next," Puck says to me, with a wink.

Quinn growls…like literally…and I instantly get turned on…like literally. I snap my head to look at Quinn and even though I am mad at her, I can't help but want to kiss the living daylights out of her. She notices me staring at her and I quickly turn away, focusing my attention on the mo-hawked boy, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Noah, you need to-" I start, but am deadpanned by…

"Stop looking at Rachel!" Quinn shouts, throwing everyone off; even Kurt, who seems to finally realize that life is occurring around him.

"Why don't you stop butting into my business, retard," he quickly responds; and just as quickly, Quinn gets up from her seat and gets in Puck's face.

"I'm not a re-re…don't call me that!" she says through clenched teeth; her body is visibly shaking, her fists locked tight, and her eyes…her eyes are burning emeralds; she seems to have transformed into another version of herself. Quinn is no longer passive and timid, kind and innocent, adorable and sweet; she's daring and reckless, angry and intimidating, and dangerously alluring…

The room is silent; Quinn's new self has captured us all, as Puck slowly steps back with his hands help up in a surrendering gesture. My girlfriend instincts are primal; she steps toward him to test her dominance and Puck falters, nearly falling over a chair, as he hurries out of the room.

It's still quiet and I'm almost positive that everyone can hear my labored breathing. Quinn has yet to relax her tightened muscles or put out the green fire in her glare; she is a glorious victor. I close my eyes, willing myself to catch my breath, willing myself to say something to break the silence. I exhale, feeling as if I can control my body, again. I open my eyes and find Quinn sitting in her chair, staring into space, and softly humming the Batman theme song to herself.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****This chapter didn't come out exactly how I planned it, but I think it's important for me to start showing the complexity of Quinn's personality (also a bit of info on how she was found)…I don't know if the ending will had the impact I intended it to have, so let me know how you feel about it. I'm also curious about how you feel about the other relationships/friendships/interactions going on (Brittana, Quittany, Faberry, and Quinn staring at Kurt.) Anyway, as always, thanks for reading and if you have any questions, suggestions, critiques, etc, just leave a comment and I'll get back to you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

****First off, I apologize to the reviewers because I didn't have a chance to reply to everyone's questions and comments; I was caught up with some craziness of my own this past week, so please forgive me. I did, however, include the answers to most of your questions in this chapter, so read carefully because I also dropped some clues about certain peoples' pasts…**

**RECAP:**

_It's still quiet and I'm almost positive that everyone can hear my labored breathing. Quinn has yet to relax her tightened muscles or put out the green fire in her glare; she is a glorious victor. I close my eyes, willing myself to catch my breath, willing myself to say something to break the silence. I exhale, feeling as if I can control my body, again. I open my eyes and find Quinn sitting in her chair, staring into space, and softly humming the Batman theme song to herself. _

**CHAPTER 9**

**Santana's POV**

What the fuck was that about? I look around and see everyone else with the same confused expression on their face, except Berry, who looks like she's about to pass out. I catch Britt tapping her foot to Quinn's humming and I put my hand on my girlfriend's thigh to stop her, but she quickly moves her leg and gives me a big angry pout. I roll my eyes and direct my attention to Berry, as she fans herself with her music sheets. I sigh, already bored and I feel like making-out…I'm sure Britt doesn't want to, at least not with me…I hate how she looks at Quinn like she's so freakin' interesting.

"Yo, Berry! Can you give us something to do or do you get paid to watch us sit here for an hour and a half?" I say, rudely.

She finally comes out of her daze and squirms in her seat before answering, "I already asked if anyone wanted to perform and all of you declined, so-"

"You didn't ask Quinn, Ms. Berry," Britt points out.

I immediately sigh, loud, so Britt can hear how frustrated I am, by the fact that she has this fascination with the dumb blonde.

Ms. Berry, squirms in her seat, again, and in a slow quiet voice she says, "Quinn? Would you like to sing a song?" She doesn't look at Quinn, but Quinn is practically staring into Berry's soul, with big green eyes. When Berry doesn't get an answer, she sighs and finally looks up from her music sheets and catches Quinn intensely staring at her. "Quinn, I asked you a question?"

"What?" the weirdo responds, clearly missing the question.

"Quinn, if you're not going to pay attention then you can just sit in the seat in the corner," Berry says in a stern voice that sounds a lot like Ms. Corcoran's.

I hear a scared whimper come from Quinn, as she sinks down in her seat. I smirk at this; at least she knows how it feels to have the person she likes scold her…like Britt did to me, this morning; now, if only Berry could slap her.

"Now, everyone pay attention because I'm only going to say this once," Berry instructs, looking at all of us; we all look back, except the 'tard. "Quinn? Are you listening?" Berry asks, with frustration in her tone. Quinn only nods, not lifting her head to look at Berry's sudden change of expression; she looks sad, like she feels bad for yelling at her. She shouldn't…I mean, just because Quinn is slow or whatever doesn't mean she shouldn't get yelled at like everyone else. Berry squares her shoulders, as if she heard my reasoning, and continues, "Anyway, I'm pairing you all up. Tina with San-"

"Are you shitting me? !" I shout. "You're gonna pair me up with Cro-Cro-Crouching FUCKING Stutt-stuttering Tiger!"

"Sh-sh-shut up, Sa-Satan!" Tina shouts back, trying to defend herself.

"Both of you, be quiet!" Berry yells, before I can snap back at the girl. "I decide who gets paired with who and I don't want to hear any one complain, or I'll gladly have you sit in Ms. Corcoran's office, for the rest of the week, instead of here."

I cross my arms and give Berry a bitchy glare. She ignores me and proceeds to pair up the rest of us…I swear to God if she pairs my Britt up with that creep, I'll punch Berry right in that gigantic beak of hers.

"Brittany," she starts, and I see my girlfriend link her arm with the arm of Quinn, who is staring at Kurt, again…like hardcore staring. Britt is giddy, as she listens with hopeful ears, waiting for Berry to say…"you'll be paired up with Mike."

"HA!" I shout, as soon as Berry finishes saying "Mike."

Britt snaps her head to look at me, pouting again. I only smirk when Britt finally unlinks her and Quinn's arms.

"That leaves Kurt and Quinn," Berry states, looking at the two strangest people in the room. "So, now that you all have a partner, you'll have to work together and come up with a performance that you will share with the class, next week; got it?"

I look, down the row, at Tina, who is clawing at her own forearm like a psycho.

"You guys can practice in here, during class, and also during your meals, yard time, and your free rec time to get prepared. I will be here to guide you if you need help."

Everyone nods their heads, except the dumb-downed duo.

"Kurt? Quinn? Do you understand?" Berry questions, with a strange look on her face. She notices Quinn studying Kurt, who nods his head. "Quinn? !" She asks, again, this time louder. The blonde shakes her head, startled by the sound of her name and sinks low in her seat. Berry sighs and turns to look at Kurt, "can you explain the assignment to her, later, please?" The boy nods, not really acknowledging Quinn, who is back to watching him. I suppress a giggle when I think of what a shitty mess their performance will be…Kurt will probably be staring off into space, while Quinn stares at him. Fucking weirdos.

**Rachel's POV**

"Alright, well…time's up, so I'll see you all tomorrow." I say, dismissing them, early, from today's frustrating class. It was frustrating in _so_ many ways. Mainly because…

"Quinn, can I speak to you for a minute," I call out to her, before Brittany pulls her out the door. I try not to glare at Brittany, but damn it…I don't like her grabbing onto Quinn like that…not after they obviously hooked up this morning...RIGHT AFTER Quinn and I became official.

Quinn looks at Brittany, who nods and lets her go. Santana scoffs and tries to link her arm with Brittany's, but the taller girl pulls it away, "I'm mad at you, Sanny!" She says with a frown, before walking away, leaving a fuming Latina to slam the door shut. It's just Quinn and I, now.

"Quinn, can you please come over, here?"

The blonde quickly shakes her head, her golden hair whipping side to side.

"Please, Quinn; I just want to talk you to about Brittany."

She doesn't respond, instead she slides down the wall and curls up against it. It makes my heart hurt.

"No, Quinn; please don't be scared," I say, softening my voice, as I rush to her side. I throw my arms around her and hold her; she's trembling and breathing rapidly. "Quinn, baby…relax…breathe," I whisper into her ear, while stroking her back. She buries her face in the crook of my neck and I nearly die when I feel her lips kissing my skin.

"Don't be mad at me," she whimpers out, between kisses.

I instantly cave. "Oh no, baby…its okay; I'm not mad at you," I continue stroking her trembling back, running my fingertips along her spine, and she sucks on my neck when I linger on the sensitive spot, on the middle of her back. She arches into me when I very lightly scratch at it, teasing her skin. She sucks harder on my pulse point, when I scribble up to and the nape of her neck; at this new sensation, she growls against my skin…Oh dear, God…have mercy on me.

"Quinnnn," I desperately moan when I feel her erection poke my stomach. She makes a low purring sound and reaches into her pants, while nibbling my earlobe. Jesus Christ, how did she learn how to do that with her mouth if she's a virgin? She is a virgin, right? Nope, she screwed Brittany this morning, according to Finn and Santana. Ugh!

"Quinn, stop," I force out with as much strength as I have in me. I can't just let her cheating ways go, unpunished. She whimpers, but continues to pull down her pants. "No, Quinn!" I shout, as I slap at her hands and pull her pants back up. "What are you doing?"

"Aren't you gonna touch it?" She asks, innocently…as innocently as one can, in a situation like this.

"What? Quinn, I can't do that!" I say, using the wall as support, while I try to stand up in my light-headed state.

"Why not?" God, she looks so confused, as if she can't believe that anyone is denying her pleasure…How could they? I'm shocked by how she expects it…Could one fling with Brittany really turn Quinn into this oblivious horn-dog? Brittany really must of did a number on her…that bit-

"Did Brittany touch it? !" I hear myself shout, before I can stop myself.

She tilts her head for a few seconds, thinking. "No."

"What about this morning?" I ask, poking her chest with my finger, when she gets up and tries to wrap her arms around me.

"No. Brittany never touched it. Not ever," She answers with an honest look in her eyes.

"Then why do you think that just because we were hugging and kissing that I'm going to touch you, down there?" I question with true curiosity because if she didn't learn to expect sexual activity from Brittany, then who-

"Because that's what this one girl always did when we kissed in the bathroom. She told me that it makes the kisses better. She let me touch her, too. It was soft and warm and really wet inside her private." She finishes with a dopey smile and with her fingers tangled in each other, as she bounces on her heels.

What the fuck? I'm about to ask who the hell this girl is, when the students from my third period class start filing in. "Quinn, I want to talk to you later, okay? But right now, you have to go to your next activity class, so I'll meet you back here during lunch time." I look at her pants, and thank God that the giant boner she had is gone. I quickly, pat her back as she walks out the door. I follow her with my eyes until she enters the reading and writing room, after she turns back around and waves at me like a dork. I smile and wave back, as she disappears from view. I let out a heavy sigh, I'm relieved that she didn't cheat on me, but a new wave of jealousy hits me when I think about Quinn and some girl touching each other in the bathroom. Seriously, how many women do I have to get through to get Quinn?

**Quinn's POV**

Oo, Kurt! I see him sitting by himself. I sit next to him and look at him because I want him to say hi to me. I don't think he knows that I'm looking at him. I poke his arm. "Hey, Kurt."

He doesn't say anything and he doesn't move. I poke him another time. "Hey, Kurt. It's me, Quinn."

I wish he would look at me. Maybe he doesn't remember me. "Hey Kurt. My name is Quinn; remember I we had fifth grade together?"

I see him close his eyes like he's dreaming and I smile when he smiles. He remembers me! "Hey Kurt! You remember me, right? ! I remember you! I remember you-you used to play in the grass with little-little blue flowers in it and-and-and one time you let me-you let me roll around with you! You let me roll around and we were happy and no one-no one and nobody was mean to us! They left us alone, Kurt because we were happy! You remember, right? !" I look really close at his face because he's smiling and he opens his eyes and their happy and shiny! He finally looks at me and he starts crying but he's not sad; he's laughing happy tears and he hugs me. I hug him back and it feels good. Not like hugging Rachel good, but hugging Kurt is like the hugs my mom used to give me. I feel like I can believe everything he says because only really nice people can hug like this.

"Hey Kurt. I like hugging you. My mom said that a person's hug is how I can tell if someone is special; and I know you're special because you hug really good." I nod my head a lot so he knows I'm not lying.

He smiles and wipes cheeks until the tears are gone. Then he looks at me and asks "Where is your mom?"

I look away because this question makes me sad, but Kurt doesn't know that. He doesn't know that I don't get to be with her anymore. Maybe he thinks everything is okay like when he knew my mom, a long time ago, from when she used to pick me up from school. I met him in fifth grade when he was in my class. He was always quiet and he liked to play by himself, so the other kids would be mean to him, too. Sometimes I would talk to him and tell him about Batman and all of Batman's adventures and he would listen; he never told me to shut up like other kids and he never pushed me away. Sometimes he even let me play tea time with him; and he taught me how to hold my pinky up when I drink. My mom liked him a lot after I told her that he was my friend. She used to wave to him and he would wave back, but one day when I went to school he wasn't there. I asked the teacher where Kurt went and he said that he changed schools. I never saw him again.

"I don't get to see her anymore," I tell him in a quiet voice.

"Oh…" is the only thing he says. I'm happy that he doesn't say anything else.

"So, how come you didn't say hi to me before?"

He makes a little frown and looks away, "I didn't think you remembered me."

"You were my only friend in school, ever…Of course I remembered you, Kurt!" I laugh and hug him again because it makes us both feel better.

We read some books until we have to go to our next activity. We have art next but I tell him to go without me because I have to use the bathroom. I walk down the hall and see the other patients leave Rachel's music room; so when the last one leaves, I decide to say hi to her since she doesn't have another music class until after lunch.

"Hi, Rachel!" I wave at her after I close the door.

She looks up from the papers on her desk and she smiles, but then her lips make a small frown. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Art activity room?"

"Yes, but I had to use the bathroom."

She sighs and shakes her head, "Quinn, I'm not going to go to the bathroom with you, so just-"

"I'm not asking you to." I say because I don't know why she thinks she has to go with me. "I just wanted to say hi, first."

"Oh. Well, hello, Quinn." She makes a small smile then looks at her papers, again.

Why is she mad at me? I don't like it when she's not smiling…or happy…or close to me…or kissing me. I walk to her desk and I stand in front of it. "Why are you mad at me? You don't want to be my girlfriend anymore?"

She moves her head up really fast to show me her face, "No! I mean, I want to be your girlfriend, Quinn. I just don't like other girls, or anyone, touching you."

Her body gets smaller in her chair and her eyes are really sad; and I just want to hold her, so I do. I walk around her desk and I go down to my knees. I wrap my arms around her waist, squeezing her. I put my head on her lap and say, "Nobody touches me anymore. Only in middle school, but I told her to stop when she kept trying to eat it. I don't know why she would do that; I told her that she needs to eat more food at lunch, but she didn't listen because she wanted me to put it in her mouth." I shake my head and bury my face in the middle of her legs because thinking about that girl trying to bite my private makes me scared.

Rachel starts laughing and I look up at her, confused. I don't think it's funny. I almost get mad that she's laughing at me, but she starts rubbing my neck and petting my head. It's not a mean laugh, it's a silly laugh. "Oh, Quinn, you're so sweet." She says and leans down to kiss the back of my head. I hold her tighter because I want her so close to me…as close as possible because Rachel is happy, again, and that's all I need.

"You're not mad at me, anymore?" I ask her, just to make sure.

"No, baby; I'm sorry I was mad. I was being silly…do you forgive me?" She moves her fingers on the back of my neck and behind my ears.

"Mmmm," I nod my head and my nose rubs against the spot between her legs. It feels so good and I like how her fingers scratch at my skin when I kiss her on that spot. It's warm against my lips, even though her pants are on…I wish she would take them off.

I reach my hands back to the front of her stomach and I'm about to unbutton her pants, when…

"Rachel?"

"Ms. Corcoran!" Rachel says, and pushes me into the hiding space, under her big bulky desk. She scoots her chair closer and I'm trapped between her legs. "You frightened me!"

"Sorry, but have you seen Quinn? She's not in the Art room." I hear Ms. Corcoran say.

"Quinn? No. Nope, haven't seen her." I almost laugh because Rachel sounds funny when she talks really fast like that, but she squeezes me with her legs, like she's trying to tell me to stay quiet.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"I'm sure, _Shelby_." Rachel says, before Ms. Corcoran can say anything else. "Maybe she's in her room."

It's quiet for a little while, and I almost think that Ms. Corcoran left, but then I hear her say…

"You know, Rachel, I really wish you would-"

"No, Shelby. I do what you ask of me, as a working member of your hospital, but I won't do anything you wish me to…You don't get to wish when it comes to me. Now, please excuse me; I have work to do…"

I hear Ms. Corcoran sigh and after a little time I hear her walk to the door, but before she leaves, Rachel says one more thing…"And good luck finding Quinn."

The loud noise of the door being closed really hard is the only thing that Ms. Corcoran has left to say to Rachel.

I relax when Rachel relaxes. I feel her legs get loose around me and she pushes her chair back. I crawl out of the little space and I go back to holding her because she looks like she needs a big hug. She pulls me up to her and she looks at me with big brown eyes. I feel gooey...and not human. I don't know if I'm breathing.

"Am I breathing?"

She laughs her silly laugh, again. "Yes, baby." She kisses me really soft, like a feather, and I whimper when she pulls her lips away from mine. "Now, go to the Art room, before Ms. Corcoran comes back and finds you, here." She kisses my cheek and I snort when she pats my butt and winks. "Go on; I'll meet you here for lunch."

"Can I go to the bathroom first?"

She nods and smiles.

"Okay!" I run out the room, hoping that time will go by really fast, so I can see my girlfriend, again.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Okay so…I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It seems kind of…I don't know. Maybe it's just me. Anyway, I hope you are not left with the same feeling I am. I'm sure you guys have some questions so let me hear (or rather read) them. I'll be sure to get back to you via PM this time around…I promise. Also, I'm curious to know how you feel about the plot, so far. There's a lot going on, so let me know if I'm doing okay? Oh and I wonder if anyone picked up on the little subtle clues and hints I left behind. Anyways, THANK YOU for reading. You guys have been wonderful, thus far, so don't change a thing, Lovelies! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

****I want to thank all of you who wrote a review; they are always a pleasure to read :) I do believe that I was able to PM everyone, this time around, but if for some reason you reviewed the last chapter and I still missed you…It's okay to hate me! However, I did love how some of you caught on to the hints I made about Quinn and Rachel's mothers. One of you little lovelies (crazyinlove2) actually guessed correctly about Quinn's mom, but in case you missed it…don't worry, it'll be mentioned in this chapter. Same goes for Rachel's mom, who sdmwd1115 and sexyoutlaw mentioned, in their reviews. Anyway, enjoy…**

**RECAP:**

_I relax when Rachel relaxes. I feel her legs get loose around me and she pushes her chair back. I crawl out of the little space and I go back to holding her because she looks like she needs a big hug. She pulls me up to her and she looks at me with big brown eyes. I feel gooey...and not human. I don't know if I'm breathing._

"_Am I breathing?" _

_She laughs her silly laugh, again. "Yes, baby." She kisses me really soft, like a feather, and I whimper when she pulls her lips away from mine. "Now, go to the Art room, before Ms. Corcoran comes back and finds you, here." She kisses my cheek and I snort when she pats my butt and winks. "Go on; I'll meet you here for lunch."_

"_Can I go to the bathroom first?" _

_She nods and smiles._

"_Okay!" I run out the room, hoping that time will go by really fast, so I can see my girlfriend, again. _

**CHAPTER 10**

**Rachel's POV**

Lunch couldn't have taken longer to arrive, but when it did I was more than ready. As soon as Quinn enters my music room and closes the door behind her, making a point to slowly lock it, I was already walking towards her. Her lips are teasing my eagerness, as they curl up in a sexy smirk and one eyebrow quirks up when I run my hand up the front of her shirt; her stomach muscles twitching under my touch. I lightly scrape my nails along her ribs and it's my turn to tease when she sucks in air through clenched teeth. She quickly recovers and begins to kiss my neck, again…in that same sensitive spot that had me aching for more, earlier. I feel her smile against my skin; she knows she has the upper hand on me. I let out a moan, as she grabs my waist, turns us around and presses me against the door, in one swift move. I don't have any strength or desire to switch our positions, so I let her tongue continue its exploration of my neck. I lean my head to the side, so she can have more access, but she growls and shakes her head, before she tears at my the collar of my hospital staff shirt, exposing my shoulder. A breathy sigh is released into the air when she starts nibbling on one of my shoulders, and across my collarbone to the other.

"Mmm…" her hums of satisfaction vibrate on my skin and I have to stifle a laugh. She catches on to my sensitivity and continues "mmmm-ing," until I'm giggling and trying to lift her head back up, so I can feel those perfect lips on mine.

She senses my need to feel her kiss, so she allows me to grab fistfuls of her hair, as she works her tongue around mine, brushing the tip against the roof of my mouth, and twisting the pink muscle so it caresses every inch of my own tongue. Unable to control my moans, I emit one directly into her mouth, as if to egg her on. I feel her thigh press up against my center, which is already wet, so when I grind on her leg, she groans at the warmth coming from under my pants. I slide my hands up the back of her patient uniform top and I scribble my fingertips up and down her back, taking advantage of her weakened state. She tenses up and arches into me, burying her face in my chest. A grunt is heard, and it's followed by the tearing of my shirt and the unsnapping of my bra. I hiss at the mixture of cool hard air and warm soft breath making my nipples erect.

"God, Quinn!" I shout in pleasure, as she switches from nipple to nipple, twirling her magic tongue around them. It's an absolute tease, but it's working my pussy into a wet mess.

I grind harder on her flexing thigh, but once I start feeling the first wave of my climax rise, she pulls her leg away, making me whine and dig my nails into her delicate back. I'm about to push her head away from my breasts, in retaliation, but I'm suddenly lifted up with Quinn's arms wrapped around the backs of my thighs, holding me, and my legs around her waist.

She carries me to my desk and I shift my weight to one side, so she can free one arm to knock my music sheets and paper work to the floor. When the top of my sturdy work station is clear, she lowers me down until my bare back makes contact with the cold wood. I immediately arch up into her, as she hoists herself up, settling between my legs. My eyes close when she starts massaging my inner thighs; my lower half squirming and shamelessly thrusting into nothing, desperate for some friction.

"Quinnnnn, baby, please!" I call out to her, grabbing her hands and bringing them to my breasts. She needs no further instruction, as she tweaks my nipples and rolls them between her thumbs and index fingers, occasionally tickling them. As she continues playing with my boobs, I kick off my flats, undo my jeans, and try to shimmy out of them. Quinn notices my struggle, so she abandons my nipples and pulls my jeans off in one lust hungry motion. Her eyes focus directly on my soaked panties and she whimpers, her slender neck constricting to swallow the nervous gulp of air she just inhaled.

"Quinnie, baby," I say in a seductive tone, rotating my hips, drawing her in. She smiles, leaning her face down, between my legs and uses her teeth to slide my panties off. She kisses back up my left leg, as I lift it over her right shoulder. I nearly cum when I feel her nose graze my lips and nuzzle my throbbing clit that is peeking out.

"Rachel," my baby sounds so sweet, as if she's whispering to me, trying to call me back down from whatever cloud I feel like I'm floating on. I respond by pressing my pussy against her face, I feel the curl of her tongue when she says, "Rachelll," again.

"Yeah, baby, say my name," I love how she's eating me out and moaning my name like that.

"Mm, Rachel!" She's muffled by my swollen sex and she grips my thighs, as they wrap around her beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful, magickal, perfect blonde head.

"Oh, fuck, Quinn!" I hump her face and I feel my clit slide up and down the bridge of her nose, as she hums.

"Mmmrachmm?" She sounds unsure, so I stroke the back of her neck, just how she likes.

"You're doing so good, baby. Ahhh, soooo goooo oooooh!" I cum when she wiggles her head, as she tries to move to avoid the tickling strokes on her neck.

My legs loosen up and go limp over her shoulders, my body is relaxed and I smile softly, as I hear Quinn's soft laugh.

I open my eyes and find myself completely clothed, in my desk chair, with Quinn's head tucked between my legs. It takes me a few seconds to know that Quinn is laughing because I'm still tickling the nape of her neck. Realization hits me and I jump up, nearly knocking my baby over.

"Oh my God, baby! I didn't know! I don't even remember falling asleep!" I say to an equally flushed Quinn, as she tilts her head confused.

"I was just watching you sleep and then you opened your legs. I thought you were making more room for me, but then you started doing this," she thrusts her hips, reenacting my embarrassing lack of control.

"Oh God!" I say, dropping to the floor, next to her. "I'm so humiliated!" I exclaim, hiding my face with my hands.

"I liked it!" Quinn squeaks out, pulling my hands from my face, showing me her dopey smile. "I didn't know what was going on, first, but you were telling me I was doing good; so I kept letting you move around on my face!"

I can't help but laugh at how excited she looks, "Awww, baby, I am so glad that you have no idea what just happened," I hold my hands to each side of her face and kiss her smiling lips, truly grateful that she's so innocent. Then I think…Holy crap! I just dry humped her face and had a mind-blowing orgasm; and she wasn't even doing much, at all…Imagine how it'll be when she actually knows what she's doing! My body trembles at the thought.

"Hey, Rachel, I have a question," she interrupts, raising her hand.

I giggle and poke her stomach, "Quinn, you don't have to raise your hand to ask me a question."

"Oh," she says, looking confused, but shrugs it off, "Okay, well my question is this...Do you want some juice or an apple?"

My expression must have matched my "what the fuck thought" because Quinn continues…

"Because I have some." She then reaches up and gets her lunch tray from the top of my desk and sets it on the floor, next to us. The tray, indeed, has juice and an apple or two…or six, actually…sitting on it. Quinn chivalrously allows me to pick what I want from amongst the apples, apples, more apples, and apple juice.

I smile at the sweet gesture, instead of interrogating her about her odd, obsessive appetite for apples, and apparently all things apple flavored. I pick an apple and bite into it, as the blonde observes my reaction; her eyes wide with expectation, as her smile reaches another level of adorable.

Not wanting to disappoint, I say, "Mmmmm! Yummy!" out loud.

"They're delicious, huh? ! I love apples! Don't you love apples? !" She asks, excitedly, while she stabs her straw into the juice box, sips, and then takes a bite of an apple.

"Sure," I answer honestly. I mean, who doesn't appreciate a good apple? They're Nature's candy; and heck if they make my baby this excited, I'm all for praising the fruit.

"My mom always told me that apples would make me strong. We had an apple tree in our backyard and she would let me help her pick them when they were ready to be eaten!"

Gosh, her eyes just light up at that memory. "That sounds like a lot of fun, Quinn. What kind of apple tree was it?" I ask, wanting to continue this conversation because it's obvious that her fondness for apples stems from her mother; and I would love to learn about her mysterious life, before the chaotic one she's living now.

"It was a crabapple tree! Hey, did you know that of all the more than 7,500 types of apples in the world, only the crabapple is originally from the United States?" She informs me with another bite of her apple.

"No, I didn't know that…But I do know that New York is also called-"

"The Big Apple!" She shouts, throwing her hands in the air, excitedly.

I laugh and nod, "Exactly! It was actually my dream to go to New York, you know." I share, trying to hide the slight disappointment in my voice.

"I saw New York in a book, before. It looks big and bright and busy," she adds, looking at her lips, as she continues to soundlessly say "B." She notices me smiling at her, "Sorry, B is a funny letter to say. But uh…why did you want to go to New York? To see the giant apple? Is there a giant apple? Because the book I read didn't say anything about where the apple is."

I stoke her protruding cheek to calm her, so she doesn't choke on the mouthful of fruit. "I'm not sure about the apple, Quinn, but I know that there's a place called Broadway, where the best of the best performers live out their dreams, as they sing and act out all of their emotion and passion and love and just truly shine like that is all they were born to do," I say, feeling that twist in my chest whenever I talk about my broken dream.

"Wow…" Quinn responds, setting down her apple and juice box.

"I know," I say with a beaming grin, "New York is amazing."

"No…I mean, wow; you look…" she cautiously leans into me and looks into my eyes like she's searching the most private corners of my soul, "you look like a star when you talk about Broadway."

I take in a sharp breath and feel incredibly…I don't know, but I think she needs to kiss me…like right now.

"You're like a star that's ready to move all around the sky…shining and spinning and carrying all kinds of happy wishes inside you." She hasn't moved back, yet, and it feels like she's caressing my entire body without even breaking eye-contact. "How do you do that?"

"Huh?" I mumble like a fool.

"How do you put that kind of beautiful in your eyes? It makes me feel weak inside, but I can't look away."

This is too much, "Quinn," I manage to say without my voice breaking.

"I'm sorry," she quickly moves back to her original spot and nervously grabs another apple.

"Don't be…" I grab her other hand and intertwine out fingers. "You're very sweet, Quinn; you're quite the charmer." I blush and compliment the blonde and she smiles her dopey smile.

"So, do you want to sing and act in this Broadway place in New York?" she asks, distracting me from admiring her strong jaw, as she chews on her apple.

"It's my dream. I mean…it was."

"You don't want to anymore? Why not? It sounds like a magickal place!"

I giggle at her excited tone, but furrow my brow as I say, "Well, I didn't get into the school I applied to, so I had to stay here in Lima; and I needed to find a job and I had no way of finding one, so I called someone who I didn't want to, but I had no choice…and she gave me a job," in one long breath. "Annnd now, here I am."

I feel her eyes on me, again, as I stare at the ground in front of me. God, how did Kurt not feel Quinn's gorgeous green gems and not instantly explode from the intensity, like I'm about to. Just when I think my body will combust and splatter all over the music room walls and Quinn, I instantly relax when Quinn's thumb glides over the back of my hand. It's a magick trick, how she controls my body with simple words and touches.

"If I had a school and you wanted to go to it, I would let you."

I exhale the heavy breath I was holding and a single tear falls from my eye, as the ground I'm still staring at blurs.

"No, wait," Quinn whimpers and swiftly moves in front of me, as she holds her index finger against my cheek, cradling the shed tear. "Don't be sad, Rachel," she leans in and kisses the trapped tear, until it's nothing but a shine on her lips. "You don't like your job, here, do you?" She inquires, looking guilty.

"No, baby, that's not what I meant." I hold her chin up and look at her and smile, "I am grateful for my job. I like coming here every day and working with interesting and unique people…Plus, if I never worked here, I would have never met you, right?" I smile when she gives me a small smirk.

"So, who gave you a job, here?" She asks, going on her third apple.

I feel my stomach knot, "Ms. Corcoran…She's the boss." I say, not looking Quinn in the eye.

She dips her head to make contact, again and asks, "You don't like her, do you?"

I scoff and sigh deeply, "Ms. Corcoran and I have difficulty communicating; we don't really understand each other, at all."

Quinn straightens up, and gets more comfortable, by going back to her spot and pulling me over, until I'm sitting between her legs and my back is pressed against her front. I lean my head back, so it's resting on her shoulder; this feels wonderfully perfect. Her hands rest on my stomach, as I close my eyes and kiss the underside of her jaw.

"Ms. Corcoran is nice to me," she says, killing the mood. "Maybe if I tell her to be nice to you she will listen?"

"Quinn, I don't think that's a good idea. Ms. Corcoran can be mean too. Plus, she and I have been like this for a very long time."

"How long?" She questions, looking at me curiously. When I look away, feeling a little too vulnerable, she answers for me, "since you were little."

I nod and tilt my head, so I can bury my face in the side of her neck. She feels me tense and she rubs circles on my stomach. We're quiet for a few minutes and I'm glad for the silence, until everything finally clicks for her.

"Ohhhhh! I get it…I think?"

I open my eyes and look up to see the confusion on her adorable face. "What do you get, baby?" I urge; wanting her to say it so it's no longer an elephant in the room.

"Ms. Corcoran is your mom." She looks at me, waiting for confirmation. I nod. Her eyes widen for a second and when she doesn't see freak out at her knowing, she quickly looks away and smiles. I mean, she's on the verge of laughing with giddiness.

"What's so funny, Quinn? !" I ask, feeling the contagiousness of her goofy grin. She doesn't answer, as she finally throws her head back and laughs. "Tell me!" I playfully demand, as I nibble on her neck.

She's blushing and being shy and if I didn't think that it had something to do with Shelby being my mom, I would find her just impossible to resist. "Baby, tell me," I order, as I reach one hand behind her neck and lightly tickle there.

"I wondered why you two are both pretty…"

I smack her thigh and make a fake shocked face at her.

"You're a lot prettier, though! Like a whole lot!" She quickly says, with a sheepish smile.

"Good!" I beam and kiss her jaw, letting her relax a little. "So what about your mom? Is she just as gorgeous as you?" I ask, teasingly.

She's quiet for a few long seconds, and I'm about to look up at her when she says, "She's beautiful; more beautiful than anyone, ever."

I feel her body grow rigid and her hold on me tightens. "I'm sure she thinks the same about you." I lean my head back on her shoulder, again, and notice Quinn's watering eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" I move to face her, but she tries to pull her legs up to her chest; I have to fight her to keep her from curling up. "Quinn, please talk to me," I beg, holding her head so she doesn't turn away.

"I can't!" She yells, pulling my hands off her and trying to stand up, but slipping on the tray. She falls and lands face down; I take advantage and roll her over, straddling her and leaning down to kiss her crying face.

"Quinn, please!" I don't even bother trying to be gentle when she attempts to escape my hold. "Okay, okay; you don't have to tell me! Just please don't run away."

She stops her squirming when I kiss wet cheeks; and I'm about to get off her, when she wraps her arms around me and cries into the crook of my neck.

It's a sorrowful cry and it's heavy, full of pain and desperation and loss. Oh God, I feel my heart break and my stomach drop; she lost her mom.

As if she can hear my thoughts she whimpers, "I miss her so much that it hurts me."

I pull her face out from my body and I wipe the tears on her face, trying to keep mine from falling. I know I should be the strong one, but I can't take the sight of this angelic creature suffering; my poor baby.

"I-I-I didn't-" she stutters and a new set of tears wells up in our eyes.

"Try and breathe, baby, please." I ask, in a weak voice. God, this is so hard to see her so broken. I readjust my body, so that I'm lying beside her and my arm is draped over twitching stomach. I rest my head on her broad shoulder and I hold her like she needs to be held…with patience and understanding and love.

"I-I didn't get to say goodbye," she closes her eyes and whimpers, as if she's picturing her mother picking apples with her; a ghost of a smile graces her face, but it quickly disappears, when a strict voice asks…

"What's going on, here?"

****Alright, there it is…I won't say much else because honestly I'm just curious about what you all think about this chapter (And any guesses as to who walks in on them, at the end?). Also, just like last time: if you have a question or comment, leave it in review and I will gladly respond and give you a few clues about next week's update. THANKS FOR READING!**


	11. Chapter 11

****Hello, Lovelies; I hope all is well with all of you! I'm sorry that I didn't get to do the responses, at all, this time around. I know it's a boring excuse, but I was extremely distracted by many things and people this past week…Don't hate me! Anyway, here is the new chapter…**

**Also, please vote Faberry in the couples poll on E! If they win, Lea and Dianna will be interviewed about being crowning the fav TV couple of 2012! **

**.com/news/watch_with_kristin/tvs_top_couples_tournament_vote_in/293070?cmpid=rss-000000-rssfeed-365-topstories&utm_source=eonline&utm_medium=rssfeeds&utm_campaign=rss_topstories**

**^hopefully the link works...and doesn't get screwed up by ff's spam filter or something! (it did, actually just add " http : / e online " before the link ... no spaces, obviously!**

**CHAPTER 11:**

**Shelby's POV**

Quinn shoots up to her feet like someone lit a fire under her, causing Rachel to kind of flop around on the floor like she doesn't know where she's at, before she finally manages to stand up. I shift my eyes to Quinn, who has a terrified look on her face, even though there are visible signs that she has been crying.

"Quinn?" I call to her, waiting for her to make eye contact with me. She jumps at the sound and hides as much of her head as her arms can cover; and she backs up until her back hits the wall behind Rachel's desk. This is the kind of behavior that disturbed patients show when they know that they have done something wrong. The fact that she's trying to hide her face, instead of just curling up, is proof that she doesn't want me to see the guilty expression she's wearing.

"Rachel," I turn to examine the smaller girl; she looks a little pale and her eyes are about ready to pop out of her head. "What were you two doing in here? Why was the door locked?" She knows better than to be in a secured room with a patient, alone…especially with a patient who I told her is off limits. I search her eyes for answers that her slightly open mouth has yet to give me. I swear; she couldn't look any guiltier if she had it stamped on her forehead; at least Quinn is trying to appear innocent.

"We…she…I…" Rachel stalls, desperately sorting through her brain for her best lies and excuses. Her eyes shift around the room; they're eager, frantic, anxious…I worry she might faint, but when her vision lands on Quinn's "armed" head, her whole body relaxes. Her shoulders settle, her breathing slows, her eyes soften, and her mouth smiles; as if she's being drawn in, she walks over to the blonde and unwraps the limbs covering her head. "Quinn," she says with such gentleness that the other girl immediately clings to her and buries her face in Rachel's neck. I see the brunette soothe Quinn's trembles by rubbing her open palm up and down on Quinn's back. "It's okay; you're not in trouble," she kisses the blonde's shoulder and looks at me, giving me a look of understanding. A look that says "let's settle this between us and leave Quinn out of it," I consider it for a moment, but I can't promise anything. I can't make another promise to Rachel that I can't keep; so instead of a nod, I look away and rub at my forehead. I want to go easy on them, but I really don't know what the hell is going on, here. I want to give my daugh- I mean, Rachel the benefit of the doubt. I want to believe that the intimate position, I just caught them in, was just innocent, but Rachel was caressing Quinn's stomach and had her trapped in some sort of mini bear hug cuddle type thing…I shake my head and focus on the two girls, again. Quinn finally seems to be calm…well as calm as she can be in this situation; I guess. I mean, she is kind of fidgety all the time, anyway, so maybe her scared shitless body language is just her being herself? Pfft, who am I kidding? Quinn knows her and Rachel were doing something bad.

"Quinn, I need you to tell me why you-"

"I can tell you!" Rachel interrupts, all too eager to make sure Quinn doesn't say too much.

"No, Rachel," I snap, sounding like a scolding mother. "I'll talk to you later…in my office…but now," I look back to Quinn, "I need you to be honest and tell me why you and Rachel were in here, by yourselves, with the door locked."

Quinn quickly looks at Rachel, who looks like she's trying to send her the right lie via her NON-EXISTENT telekinetic powers. I almost laugh when Quinn makes a weird face, obviously confused by Rachel's attempt, causing the shorter girl to focus and squint her eyes more as if it'll help, which actually just confuses Quinn more…it's a never-ending cycle.

"Quinn!" I shout, getting her attention, before her and Rachel give each other brain aneurysms. "Tell me, now or I'll have to put you on punishment and you'll have to spend the rest of the day all by yourself in your room." I threaten, using my knowledge of Quinn's extreme dislike of being alone for too long. I honestly feel a little horrible for taking advantage of that information, so when Quinn frowns and lets out a whimper, I almost retract my threat. Luckily, she breaks before I do.

"I don't want to be on punishment," she says, taking a step away from Rachel, "I just came to eat lunch with Rachel because she's nice to me."

I look over to the mentioned brunette; she only shifts her gaze between Quinn and myself. "What about Brittany? Isn't she nice to you?" I ask, wanting her to admit to whatever shenanigans her and my daugh- damn, I mean Rachel…were doing in here. This is wrong; something is not right…Am I going to throw-up? I lightly cough to see if any undigested food is trying to make its way back up…nope, I'm fine. Then what is this tightening in my stomach? I stare at Quinn, who rubs at her neck and clears her throat, which only adds to the strange feeling that's bubbling in my gut.

"Uh, well Santana doesn't like me being Brittany's friend…and I don't want Santana to yell at me, again." She explains, aggravating my stomach with her perfectly understandable excuse. Why is Quinn having this effect on me?

"Then why was the door locked?" I ask, getting impatient.

"I…I was-" she starts.

"Shelby, I can explain why the-" Rachel cuts in.

"Rachel! I'm not-" I stop myself from directing my anger at her, which is odd because for some reason I'm angry with Quinn. "Rachel, just please…Quinn needs to answer for herself." I tell the smaller girl, who seems to be taken aback by my outburst. I ignore it for now and refocus on Quinn.

The blonde notices the how my eyes glare at her, with such intensity that she cowers. "I uh…I locked it because I…"

"Because you what, Quinn?" I urge, stepping closer to her and Rachel, who is staring at me with a slightly frightened expression. "And don't lie to me."

"I locked it because I wanted to be alone with-"

"With Rachel!" I shout, allowing the building anger explode from inside me. "You thought it would be okay to come in here, lock the door, and take advantage of Rachel? !" My voice sounds a lot like a very pissed off parent, yelling at the hooligan that's fooling around with their sweet baby girl.

Quinn frantically shakes her head, "I'm sorry," she squeaks out.

"For what? For trying to have sex with Rachel?" Rachel tries to step in, but I'm not having it. This is between me and this sex-crazy-Berry-picker. "Answer me, Quinn? !"

"No!" She pipes up, "I mean, yes! Wait, I don't know!...I'm confused."

"Really? ! Because it looks like you're a hundred percent positive that you like her touching you!" I yell, pointing at the hand that Rachel has on Quinn's back, stroking the middle of her spine, unknowingly arousing the blonde…and judging by the size of the tent, Quinn is on the verge of cracking. "Rachel, stop it!" I order, "and Quinn, can't you control yourself!"

"I can't stop it; I don't know how!" She cries out and turns to hide her face in Rachel's shoulder; and then I see it…the sizable erection poke Rachel's lower stomach, Rachel's hips grind, Rachel's eyes roll back into her head, and her hands fist the back of Quinn's shirt. I can't look at this; this is such a horrible feeling. It's as if it all the over-protective maternal instincts kick in; the need to look out for Rachel has unburied itself from the poorly dug plot that I hid it in and is now coming back with an untamable vengeance. I never felt this way before, not when I knew she was dating Hudson; not when I heard the rumors that Puckerman started…but this…this is different. Maybe because I knew that she didn't need to be protected; she's strong, she always knew how to take care of herself. Plus, it was obvious that she had no chemistry with Finn, so I didn't have to worry about her having sex with the idiot. From what I gathered, my perfect little girl is still a virgin; but if this _whatever _continues, between her and Quinn, things might change…and I'll be damned if I let it happen right in front of me.

"Get the Hell off my daughter!"

**Rachel's POV**

And there is it…the word that she never spoke. _Daughter._ I instantly pull away from Quinn, upon hearing the rage in that voice. My mother's voice, it's so foreign…I never heard this tone before. I'm much more familiar with the stoic and demanding manner behind her words…I don't know how to interpret this new language that she is speaking.

Quinn, on the other hand, understands enough to get the Hell off of me; so she doesn't fight when I back up, in order to preserve her life. The look in Shelby's eyes is murderous; I feel a little sick. This is like one of those moments when you bring someone home to meet your parents and the whole thing turns out unpleasantly wrong…Like "Hey, Mom; this is my girlfriend! She's a mental patient and she has a penis…Oh, and she's also a horndog!" wrong.

"Shel-" I start, feeling the need to defuse this bomb of a situation.

"No, I'm not _Shelby_! I'm your mother, damn it! And I'm not going to stand for you to be doing whatever it is that you're doing with Quinn!" She shouts, growing angrier by the second.

I immediately get defensive and scowl, "Since when are you my mother, Shelby? ! You haven't been my mother for twenty-four years, so don't act like you've earned the right to tell me what to do, let alone who I can't do it with!"

"I know, Rachel! I know! You remind me everyday what a terrible, selfish mother I've been! But I've tried; God, how I've tried!" At this point, she's not yelling…she's crying out; tears are rimming her eyes and her hands are waving around, desperate to reign in her outburst. "Rachel, if we could start over, I would do things so differently. I missed out on so much; I can't even begin to tell you how much I regret giving you away like that…but I didn't give all of you away, Rachel. I…" she trails off, looking away, as the tears fall. She quickly wipes them and remains silent for a few long seconds, "You can't be in a locked room with a _patient_, Rachel; you know better," she says, changing the subject.

"It's just Quinn," I say, feeling slightly somber at seeing the older woman, who left me behind, finally show some sign of grief.

Her eyes quickly shift back to the blonde, who is terrified, and after glaring at her she looks back at me, "that's exactly my point…Quinn is…different, Rachel. And you're different when you're around her."

I don't need her to say anything else; I understand completely. She's right, Quinn is different…special. She's a sweet, beautiful, lovable soul and I'm her biggest admirer. Oddly, I get why she is acting like this; for the first time, in a long time, she knows I'm vulnerable. I'm opening myself up for Quinn to explore and discover; and even being my estranged mother, she still has an internal instinct to protect me from the possibility of getting hurt…but Quinn won't hurt me. I reach for the blonde's hand, but she steps back and sounds out a weak whimper. I frown in response; this is not helping Shelby's worried mind. Quinn sees my pout and mirrors it, but doesn't make an effort to come back to me, so I move toward her. She looks at Shelby and dashes around my desk, putting some distance between us.

I give Shelby a frustrated glare; great, now Quinn is too scared to be close to me because Shelby decided to finally play over-protective mother. The woman only seems to be pleased that she frightened Quinn enough to keep her away from me.

"Quinn, I think it's best if you go to my office and wait for me," she instructs more than suggests.

My baby just nods, and with the most adorable, sad, little look she squeaks out a "bye, Rachel," and scurries out of the room.

When Shelby is about to scold me, again, Quinn pops her head back in and says, "Ms. Corcoran…I don't want to be mean to your daughter…I just uh," she smiles at me, "I just want to be the nicest person to you, ever...all the time, Rachel."

"I know, Quinn" I answer back, with a shy smile.

Shelby clears her throat and gives me a pointed look.

"Okay, now go to Ms. Corcoran's office, please." I say and with a small nod, she disappears, again. I'm slightly light-headed and very much aware of the effect that Quinn's cute smile has on me…unfortunately Shelby is aware, too.

"What are you thinking, Rachel?" she starts, "She's a patient."

"Quinn is an amazing person; she's charismatic and unique and-"

"AND a patient," she finishes. "Look, I get that you're swooning over her oddness and her cute little face, but she is a patient…and obviously not someone who is mentally or emotionally stable."

"You don't know that, Shelby!" My voice raises an octave, as I quickly defend my perfect little baby. "You don't know anything about her! And neither do those stupid doctors that evaluated her!"

"And you do?" She asks, scoffing.

"Yes! I know she's clearly suffering from the torment she had to endure as a child, for being different and now that she's older she doesn't know how to interact with people because she's scared that they're going to yell at her, like you just did! I know that she is, granted, a little slow and eccentric, and that has made it easy for her to be taken advantage of…And she was too naïve to know it was wrong! Did you know that before you barged in here, Quinn and I were having a very meaningful discussion about her past?" I inform the older woman, who seems surprised by my rant. "Did you know that I was holding her because she had just broken down and cried about how she misses her mother? That her mother died and now Quinn is walking around with a hole in her heart because she never got to make peace with it? !" I wait for a reply, but don't get one. "I was comforting her…and she was comforting me, as well; because apparently we both have _mommy_ issues!" This time I don't wait for a response, instead I shove past her and walk out, leaving Shelby behind to cry by herself… Just like how she left me time and time, again.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Yes, I know it is short; but I felt that Shelby and Rachel needed their own chapter, where they can finally acknowledge the fact that they both have regrets about how things ended up between them. I'm curious about what you think about Shelby's motherly instincts kicking in, at this particular point…and if you think Shelby has a reason to be worried about Faberry? All other comments, critiques, suggestions, etc are welcome, as well. I PROMISE I WILL REPLY BACK THIS TIME! Cross my heart! Anyway, THANK YOU, my Lovelies! **

**P.S. I have work soon, and have no time to proof read, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes, typos, etc!**


	12. Chapter 12

****Thank you to everyone that reviewed :) I'm 99.9 percent sure that I got back to everyone. So I hope everyone had a GREAT Valentine's Day, full of love and smiles :D Anyway, on we go…**

**RECAP:**

"_You don't know anything about her! And neither do those stupid doctors that evaluated her!"_

"_And you do?" She asks, scoffing._

"_Yes! I know she's clearly suffering from the torment she had to endure as a child, for being different and now that she's older she doesn't know how to interact with people because she's scared that they're going to yell at her, like you just did! I know that she is, granted, a little slow and eccentric, and that has made it easy for her to be taken advantage of…And she was too naïve to know it was wrong! Did you know that before you barged in here, Quinn and I were having a very meaningful discussion about her past?" I inform the older woman, who seems surprised by my rant. "Did you know that I was holding her because she had just broken down and cried about how she misses her mother? That her mother died and now Quinn is walking around with a hole in her heart because she never got to make peace with it? !" I wait for a reply, but don't get one. "I was comforting her…and she was comforting me, as well; because apparently we both have mommy issues!" This time I don't wait for a response, instead I shove past her and walk out, leaving Shelby behind to cry by herself… Just like how she left me time and time, again. _

**CHAPTER 12:**

_**Quinn's POV**_

I don't really like Ms. Corcoran's office. It's too big and it only has one window. There should be more windows…or one really big window, like a whole wall that is just a window; it wouldn't be that dark in here if that was true. It's always warm in here, too. She must like warm things like fuzzy socks and soup. It's kind of funny because she isn't very warm. I do like the couch though; I sit down on it and it reminds me of the nice couch that somebody left in front of their house. It said it was free, so I went to sleep on it because I had nothing else to sleep on. I was sad when the man told me to take it away if I wanted it. I pushed down the street but I got tired and I didn't really know where to put it, so I just left it there. I went back to sleeping under my favorite bench in my favorite park. It was the park where my mom used to take me to when I was little and she watched me play. She would sit on the bench and read to me when I needed a break or a snack. I remember one time when we had a picnic; she made an apple pie. It was the same day that she let me ride a bike for the first time. I remember how she didn't let me fall down and she didn't let me go until I said I can pedal and steer by myself. She always made me safe; I never felt hurt when she was with me.

I lay down on Ms. Corcoran's couch and I feel the sadness inside me make puddles in my eyes. I hear the door open and I sit up because it's nice to sit straight when important people talk to you; and Ms. Corcoran is important because she's Rachel's mom and she's probably going to yell at me, again.

"Quinn, I'm sorry for yelling at you, back there. I just didn't know how to handle the situation; it was confusing and I jumped to conclusions…and for that I apologize."

She looks at me and her face is not mad but it's not happy. I don't know if I should smile or frown; instead I just look down at my hands because they are not confusing. It's quiet and I think I can hear a "bump, bump, bump" in my chest…I think Rachel's mom can hear it, too. This is weird, I feel weird. Maybe I should say something. Maybe a hello? No, that's not right. Thank you? I don't know if that makes sense. Sorry? That sounds better because she said it, first. Yeah, that's good; I'll just say that.

"Hello!" No, that's not what I'm supposed to say…I feel really weird.

"Quinn, did you even hear anything I just told you? I'm trying to be reasonable and understanding, but you're making it difficult."

Okay now, she looks mad. "Um, sorry?" Now, I say it. This is too weird. I don't know how to talk to Ms. Corcoran anymore since I know that she's Rachel's mom. My stomach feels funny and it's really hot in here…why are there not more windows? Why does she keep looking at me like that?

"Why are you so nervous? You're practically sweating."

"It's uh really…hot, in here." I wipe my forehead and rub my neck. "And I think I need to use the bathroom." I don't mean to, but I sound like a scared baby. "I just want Rachel." I didn't mean to say that outside of my head.

She stands up in her chair really fast, and I try to drop inside the couch. "Quinn!" Her voice is loud and she comes closer to me. I curl up on the couch and hide my face. "Rachel is my daughter! I don't care if she hates me or if she thinks that I hate her; she is my daughter and I need to make sure that she's not making a mistake!"

It's quiet, again and I'm too afraid to look up at her. I don't understand what she means. I don't understand why she doesn't like me to want Rachel or why she doesn't want Rachel to like me back. What does she mean when she talks about a mistake?

"I'm confused, Ms. Corcoran…" I stop hiding my face and I see her watching me with her serious eyes. "How come you think Rachel will make a mistake?" She doesn't answer, only stares like she's thinking. Then it makes sense…I get it. "You mean I'm the mistake, right?"

"No, Quinn, that's not what-"

"It's okay." I shake my head and cover it so she can't see my face.

"Quinn, don't…look at me, please." She pulls my arms away from my head and smiles at me. It's that strange smile that you make when you feel bad for hurting someone's feelings and you're trying to show them that you're sorry. "You are a wonderful person, Quinn. You're one of a kind…and very sweet." She pats the top of my head.

"But you don't want Rachel to like me." I know it is true; she doesn't have to say it.

"It's not that. I'm just worried that you two are moving really fast, Quinn. I've never seen Rachel act like this; she's usually very careful and smart."

"You don't want her to be dumb like me."

"Quinn, I'm not saying that," she grabs my shoulder and squeezes like she wants to get my attention. "You're not dumb…you're just distracted by what you're feeling…there." She points at my pants. "And being that I'm her mom, it worries me that you two are hiding in locked rooms, laying on the floor with your hands all over each other."

"I like her body…a lot." I tell her the truth because it's what's fair; she looks at me really mean. "But like being inside her more, like feeling how she feels inside." She makes a loud sigh and closes her eyes…

"Quinn, you're not using the best words, right now. I hope you don't mean that you had sex with my little girl."

I feel my face get hot. "No! I never had sex with anyone."

She laughs at me. That's kind of mean…Why is she laughing? "That explains a lot."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyways, Quinn, I know that you're feeling all kinds of things for Rachel, but you better control yourself around her. I don't want you touching her like you were earlier…not any more. You need to learn to stay away from Rachel."

"Why? !"

"Quinn, just stay away…at least for awhile."

"I don't want to…"

"You have to…I don't think having a relationship is good for you, right now. You're already extremely attached and it'll only distract and confuse you even more."

I shake my head when she keeps talking. She doesn't get it. Rachel is good for me and I'm good for Rachel.

"I'm not going to leave her…I won't do it…I'm not like you." I cover my mouth right when I'm done talking. I can see Ms. Corcoran move away from me and after a couple of seconds she covers her face with her hands and cries. "Oh no, I'm sorry!" I move to where she's leaning on her desk and I pat her head like she pats mine. "I didn't-That was-I shouldn't have said that. Don't cry…I know Rachel cares about you. I saw it when she heard you call her your daughter."

All of a sudden her arms fly around her body like she's trying to pull the sky down; and I think it's working because her eyes are dropping tears like raindrops. "I've tried! She won't let me in; every time I try she pushes me away even further. I can't make up for everything I did wrong. I made a mistake, Qunn! I admitted that! I made a huge mistake when I gave her away; and I've been trying since she was a sophomore in high school. I sent her fathers money when they were having a hard time with their decorating business. I gave the money to her glee club coach so they can make the trips to their choir competitions. I sent copies of her performances and myspace videos to people that could help make her dreams come true, but when I heard that she wanted to go to NYADA to grow more, I gave my word to her fathers that I would pay every penny when she made it in…I would have done anything for her to get into that school, but it didn't happen. They denied her, saying that she didn't have the right credit behind her…meaning that the other kids had the right people on their side. They didn't want the daughter of a woman who bailed out on Broadway to work in a mental institution. It broke her, Quinn. I ruined her life and I've been trying to be there for her ever since. She came to me and asked for a job so of course I gave her one…and it's been downhill from there."

I look at her shiny eyes and it makes me sad. I would cry too if Rachel was mad at me all the time. I don't know what to say…she said a lot of words about a lot of things, but all that makes sense is that she is really sad and so is Rachel. I think I understand what Ms. Corcoran is saying, but I think she needs to tell Rachel that she really cares about her because even though Rachel doesn't want to try anymore, I know she just wants her mom back. I should tell Ms. Corcoran what I think. "I think maybe she's scared that she won't be good enough." I look at my hands because I didn't like saying that; it reminds me of what Ms. Corcoran said before about mistakes and it I know now…I get why Rachel is mean to her. "I don't want to be mean, Rachel's mom, but maybe she still feels like the mistake that you made…that's why you gave her up. I mean, I know that that isn't the truth but Rachel doesn't know better, all she can do is feel how she feels…like a mistake."

I look at her and she wipes her eyes, not saying anything.

"I get why you don't want me to be girlfriend and girlfriend with Rachel, now. It's against the rules and…she needs something better than what I can give her." It hurts when I tell her that, because I feel like I'm lying. I know I'm not smart; I don't know when people are telling me the truth or not. I'm not good at talking about things and it's hard to not think about other stuff that I'm not supposed to, like kissing Rachel…but I feel like I am smart when I'm with Rachel. I don't have to worry about her lying to me or about saying the wrong thing when we talk; and she is the only thing I think about when she's telling me things. I could listen to hear talk all the time, even though she talks really fast. I think I can learn how to be really really good for Rachel, but I don't want her mom to get mad and make me go to another place that's not here, with Rachel…so, I'll stay away. "I'll stay away this time."

She stares at me for a little bit and just nods her head. "I'd appreciate that, Quinn."

I smile a small smile because I can show Ms. Corcoran that I'm not a mistake for Rachel, but first I want them to be happy with each other. "You should tell Rachel how you feel, I think helping her with emotional stuff will help better, if you want to show her that you're a good mom."

She nods, again and smiles. "Thank you."

I nod back and leave her office, feeling really bad about having to stay away from Rachel…I don't know if I'll be able to do it, but I'll try.

I go up to my room for free time because I just want a nap. I'm really sleepy and my head hurts. I mean, I really, really, reallllly like Rachel but her and her mom are a lot to be around. I'm kind of happy that I'll be alone in the room, but when I open my door I feel my body go cold right away because Santana is sitting on my bed.

"Oh, don't give me that scared puppy look, Quinn. I'm not here to kick your scrawny ass…although, I'm tempted."

Her eyes are not as mean as they usually are, but I'm not sure if she's telling me the truth. I look at her hands; they're on her lap and they're not in balled up fists so that's a good thing.

"Uh, hi?" I stay close to the door in case she is lying and tries to beat me up.

"Relax, _Batman, _I may be frickin' hilarious, but I'm no Joker…I'm not the bad guy…as long as you help me out."

I scratch my head because I'm kind of confused. She always calls me dumb and re-…that word I don't like. Why does she want my help? This has to be a trick…She wants to trick me and make fun of me.

"I uh…I don't think I can help you, Santana. I mean, you always say how I'm not smart and stuff…I'm kind of dumb."

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm not here to ask you to help me find the answers to life…I'm here to ask you to help me with Brittany."

She moves around on my bed like she's embarrassed. I move a little closer to her.

"I thought you didn't want me to have anything to do with Brittany?"

"I don't! I just want you to help Brittany like me, again!"

A scared sound comes out of my mouth when she yells at me. She's standing now and she looks mad and tired.

"Just forget it, Quinn…" she starts walking to me and pushes me when she walks by.

"How do you want me to help you?" I ask before she leaves. I don't want Santana to hate me, if I help her maybe she'll be nice to me.

She turns around really fast and closes the door. I jump back until I hit the bed with my legs.

"I need her to like me…She won't even listen to me."

"Maybe because you're mean?"

She gives me a mean look and shakes her head. "What? I'm supposed to be like you? All jolly and shitting rainbows all day!"

"I'm not pooping rainbows, Santana…That's gross. And I'm not jolly all day. I just wanted to come take a nap and everyone keeps yelling at me and telling me what to do! Only Rachel cares about what I want and what I wanna do!"

"Whoa!"

I cover my mouth because I said too much.

"Berry, huh?" Santana makes a mean smile and it scares me. "I'll help you with Berry if you help me with Brittany…Deal?"

"What?"

She sighs and shakes her head, "Look, I'll make sure you get a piece of Berry's stuck up ass if you get Brittany to forgive me…it's a win-win."

"I don't want a piece of Rachel's butt. I'm supposed to stay away…Rachel's going to be mad at me because I can't be close to her anymore."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Nevermind…You should be nice to Brittany if you want her to like you, again. She gets sad when you hang out with the boy with fruit in his pants, so maybe you should stop doing that."

"Puck?" She says it like she doesn't believe it. Like she didn't think that kissing him would make Brittany feel bad.

"Yeah, and if he wants to give you any fruit in his pants, just say no…it's weird."

"Ha! You're one to talk…what with that banana you had in your pants the other day."

"I don't…I don't put bananas in my pants." Why would she think that? She's so weird. "I just want to sleep, please?"

She looks at me with a different face I haven't seen before and then she looks at my pants. I cover it with my hands because I don't like people staring at that area. It makes me feel nervous.

"Hm…yeah, fine. I'll tell Puck to back off." She mumbles that and doesn't stop looking at the spot I covered up. "So no bananas, huh?"

What is this about bananas? I don't get it. I shake my head no…"No, no bananas."

"Interesting…" She makes one of her eyebrows higher than the other and she laughs a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Ohhh nothing…see you later."

And before I can say bye she walks away. I lay down on my bed and crawl under the blanket. I finally get to take my nap.

_**Rachel's POV**_

I can't believe Shelby would do this! It's like she wants to ruin everything good in my life and make me miserable like her. Sure I played along, told her what she wanted to hear; but I'll be damned if I'm going to stay away from Quinn. She's the only beautiful, amazing, special thing in my life and we get along so well. She's shown that she cares about me more than anyone else has…ever! Of course, I'll slow things down…I am a virgin, afterall…and Quinn is too…minus the middle school hand jobs. I just want our first time to be special…like us.

Shelby is just something else; I know she's trying but she's doing it all wrong. She shouldn't be worried about Quinn. She should be worried about herself and how she incapable of saying how she feels. She wants to act like a family, yet she can't even tell me that she loves me.

I'm so frustrated and upset and tired and all I want is to lay down with Quinn. I want to hold her and kiss her sweet adorable face, so I make my way to her room, hoping to find her there.

Halfway there, I see Santana and Puck engaging in some private conversation and I instantly roll my eyes…And she wonders why Brittany is mad at her.

They see me approaching them as I pass by, and Santana immediately stops talking and just smirks at me. I crinkle my brow, unnerved by the smug look on her face.

"Santana…Noah." I say, coming to a stop.

"Sup, Berry," Puck winks and puckers his lips.

"Noah, haven't you learned anything from earlier today. Don't look at me like that."

"Or what?" Santana cuts-in. "You gonna get Quinn to sic him or something?" Her smirk is still annoying present.

Puck laughs, "Fuck that retard."

"Shut up, Puckerman!" I hardly feel myself shove him hard against the wall. "Keep your mouth shut about Quinn or I swear your life will be a very miserable one around here; understand? !" My body is so tense that I can feel the burn in my back muscles. "You're no one to talk about anyone; you're so caught up in yourself that you don't even see how pathetic you are…always making up lies and rumors just so people can respect you. At least Quinn is honest! She's a far better person than you will ever be, so think twice before you start judging her!" I let out a heavy breath and step back, examining Puck's shocked face and Santana's slightly amused one. Puck shakes his head and stalks off, embarrassed.

"Damn…" Santana chuckles.

I turn on my heels and begin to walk down the hall, again.

"I hope you enjoy that banana in Quinn's pants."

Before I can spin around and question her, she disappears, leaving me feeling nervous about what she meant by that.

I walk into her room and a smile spreads over my face. I can see the blonde hair sticking out of the top of her blanket. I quietly close the door and tip toe to her bed. I lift the covers and slip in with her, wrapping my arms around her. She wiggles and makes a cute little moaning sound, before she smiles in her sleep. She nuzzles against my neck and my heart swells when she mumbles softly, "my Rachel."

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Feeling a little blah about this one…Maybe because I'm in a hurry and my thoughts are all over the place. Let me know if it sucks, and what improvements I can make. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll get back to reviewers before the next update. Until next time, Lovelies!**


	13. Chapter 13

****Hello, Lovelies! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alert lists; and I also want to apologize…again, yeah I know…I completely failed to respond back. Before I could remember to do so, I had already written the this chapter, so instead of replying individually and waiting a day or two before uploading it…I just decided to kill the middleman and update the story, already. Anyway, again I apologize for the wait and the lack of spoilers this time around; now, here you go…**

**CHAPTER 13:**

**Rachel's POV**

The wiggling of the warm, soft body in my arms is what wakes me. I slowly open my eyes and am greeted by blonde tufts of hair caressing my face and quiet little giggly moans whispering into my chest. I'm slightly drowsy, but alert enough to wonder why Quinn is so squirmy. I pull away a few inches, so I can see the smile on her dreaming face and the reason why she's gently laughing in her sleep. My hands have found their way under her shirt and my fingers apparently have a mind of their own as they lightly strum and stroke her quivering stomach. I quickly pull my hands away; flustered by the fact that my mother is right…I'm incapable of keeping my hands to myself. I have no control when I'm near Quinn; and her she is right next to me, completely vulnerable and defenseless as she closes the two-inch gap separating our bodies. I stifle the low moan that threatens to escape my lips when I feel one of her hands caress my lower back and her semi-erect appendage rub against my thigh, coaxing the wetness to build up between my legs. Is it wrong that I want her to be harder; that my ego wants her to tremble with a desire that I light in her?

My idle hands rest soothingly on each side of her face, as I scoot lower, so that my lips align with hers; and I don't fail to whimper when my movement allows her confined cock to slide along my body until it pokes the space below my belly button. The intimacy is riling up my arousal and the desperate need to get Quinn as stimulated as I am, and judging by her still slightly soft penis I have to take things into my own hands. Slowly, I push her onto her back and I'm relieved that she pulls me along with her, so I'm lying on top. I spread my legs and rest my knees on either side of her hips and I sit up, letting the cool air hit her pale stomach, as I lift her shirt up. A small uncomfortable noise slips from her frowning lips and I quickly shoo it away by leaning down and kissing her soft belly. I look up and see the corners of her mouth curve up into a soft smirk. I let my lips linger over each rib, before applying several nibbles to them, causing Quinn to stir in her deep sleep. I smirk at the challenge underneath me; she can't stay asleep for much longer; not when I'm doing this…

I lick her twitching stomach muscles and let my fingers trace along her ribcage, all while I apply some pressure to her hardening cock by grinding my center against it.

"Mm!" Her hips buck and her hands remove themselves from my waist, as they try to stop the teasing tickles on her torso. I giggle at her attempts and I use my hands to pin hers down on the bed, while I continue licking, nibbling, sucking on her sensitive abdomen.

"Quinn," I whisper against her skin and I smile when goosebumps decorate her soft flesh. "Wake up, baby," I kiss her belly button and I moan when the touch causes her to arch up and thrust, as her eyes lazily open…then widen completely, upon seeing me taking advantage of her sleepy state.

"Rach-" She starts with a whimper, but is quickly silenced when I slide up her body, peppering kisses up to her neck.

"Shhh, baby," I let my voice caress her ear and I'm awarded with another thrust…and another.

"I – I…" Her eyes are closed tight and I can tell she's trying to fight me, without really fighting…She knows she wants this as much as I do.

I affectionately suck on her neck, knowing how delicate it is. My teeth tenderly graze her pulse point and I slide a hand to the nape, stroking the skin…just how she likes. "You like that, Quinn?" I ask, between teasing and pleasing her, mercilessly.

She responds by placing her hands back on my waist and massaging, while applying her own stimulating kisses on my neck. My back immediately bows before her; her touch is grandiose and my body simply can't help but to surrender to this magnificent creature.

"Q-Quinnnn…" my shaky moan vibrates just below her ear and I swear I feel her lips smile against my neck. She knows what she's doing to me; she's not that innocent and naïve…Is this what she did to that girl who was giving her handjobs in the bathroom? A burst of jealousy scorches the inside of my chest, heating me up until a light sweat layers both of our bodies. Quinn is the first to get fed up with the fabric keeping her from touching my skin, as she grips the hem of my hospital staff shirt and slides it up to my chest. I lay flat on her and let my arms slip through the sleeves, before she throws the top to the side like it's her defeated enemy. I lift my upper body off hers and I reach a new level of arousal when I see the way that Quinn's tongue subconsciously licks her own lips, as her hungry eyes lust after the breasts that are hiding under my bra. I feel her fingers twitch with each inch that her hands move higher up my sides, until they play with the tiny metal hooks keeping my breasts encased. I can sense some hesitance, on her part, so I encourage her with a little bounce on her crotch and a tickle to her stomach. She squeaks and thrusts.

"It's okay, baby; I want you to…" I continue playfully scratching at her tensed up stomach, as her fingertips pinch the back of my bra, unhooking the offending object. Her eyes nearly pop out of her head when the straps slide off my shoulders and down my arms, until the cups come to a rest on her torso. I smile at her and lift my hands off her upper body only to toss the bra away. The cool air only makes my aroused nipples harder, much to Quinn's delight. She bites her bottom lip, her bright hazel eyes darken to a magickal forest green, her dick hardens significantly, and an aroused, sexy growl rumbles inside her chest. I bet that stupid slut never got this kind of reaction out of Quinn; and as if to confirm my assumption, Quinn makes eye-contact with me and says, in a flustered voice…

"I've never felt like this before…" her cheeks are pink from either blushing or being hot in her bunched up shirt, or both. "Rachel…" she whispers, slowly bringing her hands from my upper back to the front, where my breasts rise and fall with each anxious breath I take. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Her hands are trembling, now, and her jaw is flexing tight, as if she's trying to stop any more words from slipping out, once she sees the effect they have on me. "I want to make you happy." She says, quickly moving one hand up to cradle my face, before running the pad of her thumb across my closed lip smile. "I want to make you feel good…" my lips part, taking in a sharp breath of air, as her second thumb gently circles my right nipple. My back arches, pressing my breast into her smooth palm. I'm in good hands…perfect hands…heaven-blessed hands. The quick deliberate, but smoothly gentle shift of our bodies caused our centers to rub against one another, as she rolls us over. The instant my head touches the pillow she leans down, resting one hand lightly on my chest, and whispers, "…but most of all, I want to make you feel loved," into my ear. The brush of her lips, the warmth of her breath, the hand on my pounding heart, the vulnerability in her voice, and the sweet, honest passion behind her words ignites every nerve in my body. I have no say in matter, as my lungs heave rapidly and my swooning heart cries out to its lover…to Quinn. My eyes water when she kisses my ear, jaw, neck, throat, collarbone, and the spot over my over-excited heart. It's all too powerful, overwhelming, and so divine, that I can no longer contain the euphoria she's building up inside of me. I cradle her head in my hands and pull her up along my body, until her lips crash into mine and her erection is pressed between my spread legs. Her whimpering moan heightens my arousal; and I run my fingers through her choppy blonde hair, before firmly gripping her crumbled up shirt and tugging it over her head and off her arms. I waste no time unhooking her bra and admiring her small, but delicious-looking breasts. There's a long moment where we both stare at each other's upper bodies, caressing with our eyes, while our appreciation for one another settles in between our legs.

"Can I?" She asks, ducking her head low until her soft breath is tickling my left nipple. I nod my head and my eyes flutter shut when I see her plush lips wrap around the sensitive part of my breast. Her tongue dances and spins around the nipple, while her hands massage the sides and undersides of both breasts.

"Ohh yesss, Quinn," my spine curves upward; and my lover uses her fingers and tongue and teeth and lips to work my nipples over until I feel like I'm about to cum just from the teasing. "God! Baby, I want you so bad!" My hands fist her blonde locks and my nails scratch lightly at her scalp, encouraging her to tug and nibble softly on each nipple, as she moves between breasts. I trail my hands up and down her back, before gripping her shoulder blades and moaning loudly when she starts moving her hips in a circular motion; her dick throbbing through her thin pants and boxers.

"Fuck!" I push her off perfect mouth away from my chest and focus on unbuttoning my skinny jeans. Quinn whimpers at the loss of contact but quickly joins in helping me undress my lower half, by pulling my shoes and socks off and breaking the zipper of my pants before I can even get the damn button loose. Growling lowly, the way that makes me nearly cream, Quinn practically smacks my dysfunctional hands away and snaps the button off my jeans in a split second; and I'm not finished gasping at the eagerness when she tugs the pants off my trembling legs, dropping them to the floor with a victorious grunt. She wastes no time running her hands up and down my calves and behind my knees, drawing soft moans and more wetness from me, all while she stares at my panty covered center. I feel so vulnerable splayed out on her bed, with only underwear on. Normally, just the idea of being so exposed would terrify me and make me die of embarrassment, but I never imagined that the person who I would lay almost completely naked in front of would be so…Quinn. Someone so gentle, so passionate, so selfless, so loving; the way her eyes glisten as they trace every curve of my body, taking in every inch…I can't believe she's real.

"Y – You – You're perfect…" she stutters and finally blinks, for the first time since she stripped me of my pants, causing the welled up tears to fall. I'm about to pull her down on me and soothe her, but she smiles and says, "My heart is beating really fast."

The sensitivity she adds to this beautiful experience is pulling me into an emotional and sexual whirlpool. I want to hold her and kiss the daylights out of her and mount her and hump the daylights out of her…at the same time. I want to make her mine and I want her to make me hers because there is not one single inkling of uncertainty in me that disagrees with the fact that Quinn Lucy Fabray is the one for me. I know this is true, but I am aware of how quickly this is all happening. It was only a few days ago when this oddball of adorableness came bouncing into my life and quicker than she can say, "To the Batcave!" we're in her bed about to have sex for the first time…ever.

Her lips are on my right shin and slowly trail up the inside of my thigh; my breath hitches as I feel the tip of her nose graze over my panties, as she crosses over to my left thigh. How Quinn can be this good and be a virgin? I have no idea. I just want her to take me and never let me go, but a part of me doesn't know if this should happen, right now…so soon.

My legs tense up as I fight the urge to wrap them around her head and bring that wonderful mouth of hers to my aching, dripping sex. "Quinn…" I reach for her, but she continues loving my legs with her lips. "Baby, stop," I moan out, the huskiness in my voice betraying my reasoning. I feel her swipe her tongue behind my knee when she lifts my left leg up, my toes pointing at the ceiling. "Oh God, Quinn! Baby…please, wait," I force myself to pull my leg away from her, as I prop up against the headboard, while Quinn scoots back to the foot of the bed, on her knees.

She looks so confused and flustered and aroused; but mostly she just looks rejected. Her eyes dart away from mine and she wraps her arms around her chest, hugging herself. "I'm sorry," she barely whispers, after a few seconds of silence, spent with her avoiding eye contact and me being distracted by the way her stomach muscles twitch nervously.

"No, Quinn," I quickly snap out of my staring and crawl over to her. "Baby, look at me," I hold her face and turn it so I can see her beautiful hazel eyes; they're watery and heart-breaking to look into. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have started this…I just couldn't control myself." I kiss the wet trails that her tears make on her cheeks. "Don't think that I don't want you, Quinn…" I drop my hands from her face and wrap my arms around her, loving the feel of our breasts touching. "…because I want you…"

"Bad?" she whimpers out, her fingers playing with the dimples on my lower back.

"So, so, _so_ bad, Quinn." I reassure her by kissing along her jaw and stroking her sides. "When the right time comes, I'm going to show just how badly I want you to touch me and how badly I want to touch you…_everywhere_." I loosen the drawstring of her pants and slip one of my hands in and rub her dick through her boxers.

"MMPH!" She rubs herself into my hand, as she slides her own to my pussy. I cry out and quickly lean my head on her shoulder, biting down to keep from screaming and drawing attention to our hideout.

If I thought I was wet before…and God, she's so hard. She's going to hate me…Hell, I'm going to hate me.

"Quinn," I let go of her aching private; and I pull her talented fingers from between my legs.

"No," she whimpers and presses hers massive erection against my drenched pussy, "please…"

It takes everything in me to not push her down on the bed and ride her to Kingdom come…pun intended. "Don't hate me, but we have to stop."

Before I can work for her forgiveness, she groans and falls back on her bed. I stare at her abdomen and the big bulge just below it. I smile and reach a hand out to rub circles on her tummy, getting her to snort and laugh under my touch.

"You're still my baby?" I ask, leaning down and kissing her ticklish neck.

"Yes!" She wraps me up in her arms and twists around until I stop teasing her.

"Good," I say, nipping at her earlobe, "because I'm your baby."

"Yeah?" She asks, not really invested in hearing the answer, as she rubs my ass.

I smile and nod, "I'm all yours."

She smirks and goes to slide both hands in the back of my panties.

"You just have to wait," I add, retracting her perfect hands, causing her to close her eyes in a mix of frustration and understanding. It's adorable and sexy; and it makes me want her even more. This time I'll just settle for another kiss, so I press my lips against hers.

She smiles into it and mumbles, "I think you're trying to kill me."

I laugh out loud at how cute she is and give her crotch a pat before getting off her and putting my clothes on, again. "I would never, baby," I reply with a wink. "Now, put your clothes back on, so we can go outside and act like we just didn't almost have crazy hot sex," I order, tossing her bra and shirt at her, and kissing her lips one last time before sneaking back out into the hall.

"Hi, Ms. Berry!" Brittany exclaims, from behind me, as I cautiously shut the door.

"Oh my God!" I shriek and hold my hand over my chest, feeling like I almost died at the thought of getting caught sneaking out of Quinn's room. "Brittany, you scared me," I breathe out, still gripping the doorknob behind me.

"Sorry! I just came to find Quinn. What are you doing in our room, anyway?" The tall blonde asks, not in a seriously suspicious way.

"Um, I was just…" I'm cut off by the jiggling of the doorknob that I'm holding on to for dear life.

"Rachel?" Quinn calls out from the other side.

"Oo, Quinn!" Brittany claps her hands and literally shoves me out of the way, bursting into the room and startling the smaller blonde, who is finally dressed. "There you are! C'mon; its play time and Finn is going to let everyone play dodgeball!"

"What? !" I butt-in. "No way! I'm not going to let a bunch of psychotic people pummel each other with rubber balls!" I look at the two girls in front of me and know that if they participate in that death game, they'll be the easy targets. "This is not going to happen!" I grab both their wrists and pull them downstairs with me, as I mentally prepare the speech I'm going to give Finn about why _dodgeball_ is a horrible playground game.

When we reach the recreation area, Finn is already letting the willing players pick teams; and of course Noah and Santana are the Captains. The Latina is the first to spot us, as I march and drag the blondes along with me.

"Brittany is on my team!" Santana shouts, pointing at the said girl, who tries to act angry, but it's obvious that she's happy her girlfriend picked her.

"Wait!" I stall, not letting go of the tall blonde just yet. "Finn, are you aware that dodgeball is a very dangerous game that if played by the wrong people, injuries are inevitable? You do realize that you picked the two sociopaths as leaders, right?" He doesn't show any signs of understanding my point. "They are obviously going to manipulate the others into sacrificing themselves just so they can get a few laughs!"

"Rachel, don't you think you're overacting? It's just dodgeball!" He scoffs at my reasoning and bounces a red ball on the ground, completely dismissing my words.

"Yeah, Berry! Stop being such a nag and let us have fun, for once," mumbles Noah, as he eyes Quinn. "I'm sure Quinn will enjoy it," he smirks, "she won't even know what hit her."

"No!" I stomp my foot and make my hands into fists, "you guys can do whatever you want, but Quinn isn't playing!" I let Brittany go and turn to face my baby. "They're going to try and hurt you…I won't let them," I lower my voice so only she can hear.

She looks at me with her big hazel eyes, confusion swirling around in them. "I can play…I'm good at this game."

"Quinn," I stand on my toes and whisper in her ear, "I don't want you to play, baby. I can't watch you get hurt, again."

"But I'm really fast."

"I know you are, but-"

"C'mon already!" Noah groans, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "It's her choice if she plays or not, anyway!" He snaps. "You can't tell she can't if she wants to play."

"Yeah, Rachel," Finn interrupts, "you baby her too much. I mean, I know she's…" he scratches his head to find a word that isn't too offensive, "…Uh, a little different?..." he scrunches up his face and shrugs, "but she needs to start getting used to not having someone take care of her, all the time."

I glance around at everyone…Most of my music students are here; Tina, Mike, Kurt, and several other patients I'm grown to care about are all watching my reaction. I want to wrap Quinn in my arms and shield her from their judgmental eyes. The only ones who aren't staring at her like they want to throw a ball directly at her face are Kurt, Brittany…and oddly Santana. I shake my head slowly and rest my hand of Quinn's stomach, lightly pushing her away from the rest of the group. I don't care if they all think I'm babying her or that I'm being overprotective because she's my favorite.

"I said no." I reach for Quinn's hand, but she pulls it away and steps toward Santana.

"Can I be on your team?" She asks, looking at the other teammates: Kurt, Brittany, and two of the bigger, bulkier patients.

Santana shifts her eyes to mine, but instead of glaring she's giving me a look of understanding...as if to say: I'll protect her.

"Fine, _Batman_," she says rolling her eyes, "but you better not start any of that singing and weird kicking and arm flailing; got it?"

I see the back of Quinn's short hair bounce up and down, as she nods excitedly.

"ALRIGHT!" Noah booms, clasping his hands together loudly.

"Let's play ball!" Finn adds, smacking Quinn on her back, hard enough to nearly topple her over.

I wince at how small she looks compared to some of the players on the other team, but she doesn't seem to feel threatened, as she gives me a cocky smirk. I know I should trust her and be confident in her abilities, but please God, don't let her die a virgin…that's just cruel.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Next chapter will pick up where this one left off…Hope I didn't disappoint. My writing hasn't been very good lately, but thanks for reading, if you managed to make it this far :) Until we meet, again, Lovelies. **


	14. Chapter 14

****Hello, Lovelies! So who's up for some dodgeball?**

**RECAP:**

"_Can I be on your team?" She asks, looking at the other teammates: Kurt, Brittany, and two of the bigger, bulkier patients. _

_Santana shifts her eyes to mine, but instead of glaring she's giving me a look of understanding...as if to say: I'll protect her._

"_Fine, Batman," she says rolling her eyes, "but you better not start any of that singing and weird kicking and arm flailing; got it?" _

_I see the back of Quinn's short hair bounce up and down, as she nods excitedly. _

"_ALRIGHT!" Noah booms, clasping his hands together loudly. _

"_Let's play ball!" Finn adds, smacking Quinn on her back, hard enough to nearly topple her over. _

_I wince at how small she looks compared to some of the players on the other team, but she doesn't seem to feel threatened, as she gives me a cocky smirk. I know I should trust her and be confident in her abilities, but please God, don't let her die a virgin…that's just cruel. _

**CHAPTER 14:**

**Quinn's POV**

I don't know why Rachel is scared for me; I'm the fastest that practically ever was! Plus, Santana told me that Puck is going to try and hit me, so I just have to distract him by running around and stuff, but I want to play, too. I learned how when I was in middle school; I was always the last one left because no one could hit me. I'm good at hitting people, too and I'm still kind of mad at Puck for all the stuff he did to me…like when he threw that apple at my head, and when he called me names that I don't like, and when he kept looking at Rachel with that weird face like he wanted to kiss her…actually, I'm a lot mad at Puck.

"You guys ready? !" Finn yells really excited because he can't wait to see what happens.

"Bring it!" Puck smiles evil at me.

"Be careful!" I hear Rachel say in the background. I want to wave and say okay, but I'm trying to make a scary face at Puck.

"Alright…GO!" Finn blows his shiny whistle and everyone runs to get the red balls in the middle, except me…I want to wait.

"What are you waiting for? !" Santana yells at me when she comes back with a ball. I pretend I can't hear her and I get into my catching pose and move around. Balls are already flying everywhere, but I keep my eyes on Puck. He has a ball in his hands and he's ducking and jumping like me, but he's watching me, too. I see this guy on Puck's team getting ready to throw a ball at me, at the same time as Puck.

"Quinn, watch out!" Rachel screams when they both throw the balls at me. I jump over one that the guy throws at my feet and I barely move my head away from the one that Puck tries to throw at my head.

"Hey! Not above the neck!" Rachel shouts loud and mad.

Next thing I see is Brittany smiling and carrying three balls and about to get hit by that the same guy who tried to trip me.

I run over and catch the ball just when it almost hits her legs.

"You're out Gus!" Finn says and I see Rachel jump up and down all happy. I smile and get up because I can't let her pretty face and loud screaming to distract me. I look around and see that Tina, Kurt, and both of the big guys on our team are out. I get to bring someone back in because I caught the ball, so I pick Kurt because he's my friend, but he shakes his head.

"I don't want to; I'm scared!" He says with a frown. His pant leg is up and he's rubbing his knee and it's really pink from getting hit.

"Who hit you?" I ask, wanting to hit them back for Kurt, my friend. Kurt points to this big guy on Puck's team. I pick one of the big guys on my team to come back in so he can block me if I need him. I see Puck trying to run away from both Santana and Brittany, so me and Frank, the big guy, catch and throw back the balls until only Puck and one of his teammates are left. I turn and look at who's left on my team and it's only Santana, Frank, and me…

"Frank!" Santana shouts, but is too late because Puck's teammate hits him in the chest. Now, it's two against two and we all have a ball.

"I got Azimio," Santana says, "He hit Brittany on her boob. You can get Puck."

I nod and wait for Puck to move first. He's smiling at me like a crazy animal.

"Oh my gosh! I can't watch this!" I keep hearing Rachel talk in the background and it's distracting me. I want to look at her, but I know I can't…not right now. "Pleeease be careful, Quinn! Don't get hurt, okay! Let's just call it a tie! Is that possib-"

"Rachel, shut up!" Santana yells. "You're freakin' annoying!"

Azizmio laughs and throws his ball the same time Santana throws hers and they both get hit.

"Fuck!" They both say and stomp over to the side.

"No, no, no! Finn, you have to stop it, now!" Rachel tells the tall guy.

"Are you kidding? ! This is great!" He says. "C'mon guys! This is do or die!"

"Die?" I whimper, but don't take my eyes off Puck. He's moving around and keeps pretending like he's going to throw his ball at me; and every time he pretends, Rachel screams. I like her a whole lot, but I kind of wish she would stay quiet for a minute so I can concentrate. I can hear my teammates cheering me on and Puck's teammates cheering him on and all the noise is really loud and Rachel won't stop talking and screaming.

I cover one of my ears with my left hand, really acting like the loudness bothers me. It does bother me, but not enough to cover my ear. I just want him to think I'm distracted.

"Haha! Look the retard can't handle it!" Puck laughs, as he swings his arm back to throw his ball at me.

I use my other hand to bring my ball up to my head because I know that's where he wants to hit to me. I look around my ball and see his moving really fast at me; and I hear everyone…especially Rachel…yelling and telling me to watch out. I feel my body tense up and I make sure I won't fall over; and then the ball touches mine. I push my ball forward a little so his bounces off mine. I hear my teammates yell louder and Rachel yelling the loudest. I smile and see that Puck doesn't have any balls on his side. He looks a little bit scared and he should be.

He's moving around his side and I can tell that he likes to move more to the right than the left. He's sweating so I know his hands are slippery, so he might not catch the ball. I take my chance and I lift my ball over my head, with both hands and throw it a little to the right. Instead of trying to catch he just covers his head and moves to the right and the ball hits him on his left shoulder then bounces off to the side next to his teammates.

"Yes!" I say with a big smile when I hear my friends yelling because they are happy that we won. I see them running towards me very excited and I look for Rachel, who is screaming really high pitched and cheering as she runs to me, too. I open my arms for her to jump onto me, but I see a red spot in the corner of my eye. I close my eyes and get ready for it…

**Rachel's POV**

"Shhh, baby," I push her bangs out of her sleepy eyes.

"My head hurts," she groans and rolls over on her stomach.

I rub her back and frown, "I know, baby. You hit your head when you fell; remember?"

She nods against the pillow, before she turns her head to the side and smiles, lazily. "We won, though." She opens her and looks up at me, still smiling.

I laugh softly and lean down and kiss her exposed cheek. "Yes, you did; and you were so good out there, too."

"I told you I was good!" She laughs and scrunches up her nose, cutely when I keep peppering the side of her face with kisses.

"I know, but your don't have to brag, baby," I reply by tickling the middle of her back.

She snorts and laughs, as she tries to roll over and swat my hands away. I smile at how squirmy she is and I lean my upper body on her back and let her calm down, while nuzzling the side of her neck.

"I like that," she says, a little breathlessly.

"I know," I kiss her slender neck and I can see her smile. "You're very sensitive, Quinn."

She frowns, "Sorry."

"What? No, baby, I like that you're sensitive," I explain, kissing her neck some more. She shifts and pulls me down, so I'm laying down next to her, with my legs draped over hers.

"Isn't that a bad thing? Sensitive people get their feelings hurt a lot." She's looking at me with her big hazel eyes, completely confused.

I smile and kiss her nose, "I didn't mean emotionally, Quinn, but you are right. People who are emotionally sensitive do tend to get their feelings hurt, fairly easily."

"Oh," she blinks and crinkles her brow. "I don't understand then."

I giggle and slide a hand under her shirt to caress her ribs, "I meant your body is sensitive."

A big smile appears on her face, as she closes her eyes and shakes her head, denying how ticklish she is. Challenge accepted. I slide my other hand under and start tickling her, as she tickles me back, but not enough to keep me from straddling her, while she bucks and laughs uncontrollably.

"Rachel!" A voice calls out to me from the doorway of the nurse's office. I quickly jump off Quinn and the patient bed. "Seriously? !" The older woman sighs and stares at Quinn and I, in utter disbelief. "We _just _talked about this! Unbelievable!" She shakes her head and run a hand through her hair. "Do I have to separate you two? Because I will; you're not too old for a sitter, Rachel."

I scoff and try to play the whole thing off. "I was just trying to make sure she didn't have any nerve damage," I lie, trying to look serious.

"Yeah, okay…I'm going to pretend that you just didn't lie to my face…_again._ I mean, seriously! Are you two actually trying to drive me crazy?"

"Uh, Ms. Corcoran?"

Shelby looks at Quinn, with a disappointed face, "And _you. _You said you would stay away from my daughter."

"Uh…I think I lied about that," Quinn responds, sitting up and straightening out her shirt and trying to tame her wild tumbleweed hair.

"You think!" Shelby replies, before closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. It's something I've learned that she does, when she's trying to reign in her anger.

"I didn't mean to lie…I just couldn't help it. Rachel is really special…and soft and makes my body feel sensitive."

"Oh my God, Quinn, be quiet," I plead, putting my hand over her mouth.

Shelby eyes us both with a furious stare. "Did you have sex?"

"No!" I quickly answer.

Quinn shakes her head and pulls my hand off her mouth, "Rachel says it's better if we wait."

"Quinn!" I smack her forearm lightly for blurting out our business like that. "That's between you and me."

"But your mom is scaring me; I don't want to lie to her!" My intimidated girlfriend squeaks out.

"It's fine…" Shelby, cuts-in. "I'm glad that you haven't engaged in that activity…especially since I believe you both are virgins, correct?"

"Yes," I nod.

"Does a girl touching me, down there, count?" Quinn asks, pointing at her private.

I slap a hand over my face, "Oh my God."

"What? !" Shelby exclaims, getting over-protective, again.

"Well, when I was in school, me and some girl used to touch each other until we made each other's hands wet and-"

"Okay! Okay! Just…shut up, Quinn," she pinches her nose again and sighs. "I'm going to go to my office and try and figure out how to deal with…_this!_" She looks at Quinn and I and waves her hands in our direction. "Rachel, you should be going home, now, since your shift ended over an hour ago."

I nod and look sadly at a pouting Quinn. "And Quinn…just go wash up for bed…and stay out of trouble, please."

"Can I say goodbye to Rachel?" The blonde asks, weakly, too afraid to actually look at my mother.

"Fine, but make it quick."

Quinn gets up and and wastes no time wrapping me her arms and burying her face in the crook of my neck. I feel perfect when she holds me; I know that she's the one for me, so when she whispers, "I'm yours and you're mine," I can't help but smile and kiss her ear.

"Until the sky is no longer up and the ground is no longer down."

She snorts into my neck and pulls back, "That's forever."

I nod and kiss her smiling lips, despite the fact that I know my mother is staring at us. "Goodnight, baby," I kiss her one more time and leave her droopy-eyed and with a goofy smirk; then I walk past my speechless mother and give her a determined look, as if to say, "Take that!"

**/END CHAPTER\**

****A little shorter than I intended, but I got mid-terms! Hope it was worth the wait, though; let me know what you think, Lovelies :)**

**Also, I have a tumblr now: loveisforlovelies check it out, if you like. I post stuff related to all my fics so if you have anything relative you would like to share with me, go ahead and message me or something. Thanks, again!**


	15. Chapter 15

****Hello, Lovelies…It's been awhile, huh. Sorry about that, but I've finally managed out from under the little grey metaphorical rain cloud that has been following me around, lately, and I am now able to focus on something positive like…Writing for you Lovelies! :)**

**Now we go…**

**RECAP:**

"_Can I say goodbye to Rachel?" The blonde asks, weakly, too afraid to actually look at my mother._

"_Fine, but make it quick." _

_Quinn gets up and and wastes no time wrapping me her arms and burying her face in the crook of my neck. I feel perfect when she holds me; I know that she's the one for me, so when she whispers, "I'm yours and you're mine," I can't help but smile and kiss her ear. _

"_Until the sky is no longer up and the ground is no longer down." _

_She snorts into my neck and pulls back, "That's forever." _

_I nod and kiss her smiling lips, despite the fact that I know my mother is staring at us. "Goodnight, baby," I kiss her one more time and leave her droopy-eyed and with a goofy smirk; then I walk past my speechless mother and give her a determined look, as if to say, "Take that!" _

**CHAPTER 15:**

**Quinn's POV **

I'm having a weird dream, right now…Rachel and her mom are arguing, fingers pointing at each others' faces, voices quiet but mad, and eyes squinty then big…then squinty and big, again and again.

I'm in my bed watching them…trying to sleep, but they look funny so I just lay and watch. They don't know that I can see them; they think I'm sleeping, so they keep arguing. I wonder why I'm dreaming this, I usually dream about things that happened a long time ago, when I was little, but since I came here and met Rachel…I dream about her, now. I dream that we're playing games and laughing and smiling and having adventures in places I've never been before…like beaches, forests with lots of happy animals all around, or at carnivals…I want to go to all those places and I do when I dream and Rachel is always with me. They're always happy dreams, and even though they look kind of funny with their mad faces, this isn't really a happy dream.

"Quinn cares about me!" I hear Rachel say in a mad whispery voice. "She is sweet and kind and loving and appreciative of me, _Mother…_" her voice changes when she says "mother."

"She's a patient! A mental patient at that..._Daughter_!" Shelby says back to Rachel, but I feel like she wants to say it to me, like she wants to tell me that my mind isn't good enough for her daughter. I pull the cover over my head and hide from the true words.

"You're going to have to always be taking care of her. She's like a child, like a horny teenage boy, Rachel; her life philosophy revolves around sex and Batman, for Heaven's sake!"

I put my hands over my ears because I don't want to listen to it anymore. I want to wake up, but I can still hear them.

"You're wrong!" Rachel yells at her mom. I don't think she cares if she's loud, anymore.

"No, I'm right! You know I am! She may be a good person, but she's not good _enough_, Rachel. You deserve better. You don't want to have to keep after her for the rest of your life, making sure she doesn't flip out or accidently get into some kind of trouble. She's naïve and gullible, she has no understanding of responsibility, and she's unpredictable…not to mention she's socially dysfunctional, ill-prepared for everyday situations, and is incapable of paying attention to anyone or anything for more than a minute. How do you expect to have a real future with her?"

I don't mean to, but my throat pushes my whimper out before I can make it go away. I know they heard me; it's quiet and I know they're watching me hide under my blanket. I want to wake up, right now. I don't like this dream. I kick my legs and scream into my pillow, trying to wake myself up, but it's not working. I hear footsteps moving fast and I hear voices…three voices.

"Baby! Quinn, Baby, I'm here."

"What's going on? What are you guys doing here?"

"Brittany go back to sleep. Oh God, Rachel do something!"

"Baby, it's okay; it's okay." Rachel pulls the blanket off me and climbs in next to me, wrapping me up in her arms. She rubs my back and pets my head, kissing my hot cheeks. "Shh, Baby. No more screaming; I'm here. I'm right here." She keeps kissing me and I stop screaming. I open my eyes and see Rachel's eyes; they calm me down as soon as I look into them. "You're okay, Baby." She kisses my lips and rubs her nose against mine.

"I wasn't dreaming," my eyes get blurry and I sit up to look at Rachel's mom and Brittany. They're look scared or maybe they're confused…like me. "I heard what you said to Rachel," I tell Ms. Corcoran. "I know what you think, what you feel. I know you don't-"

"Quinn," Rachel sits up really fast and kisses my lips with a lot of power; it makes me forget my words when she pulls away. "It doesn't matter what she or anyone else thinks or feels or whatever. I know how what I think and feel and that's enough for me…"she holds my face and looks at my eyes, "You're enough for me."

I shake my head as soon as she says it. "No,"

"Yes."

"No, you're wrong!" I push her hands away and move backwards, away from her, and I don't stop…not even when I fall off the bed and everyone asks if I'm okay.

"Quinn, Baby," Rachel gets up and follows me, but I move and stand behind her mom. "What are you doing!"

She looks sad, and mad, like I'm hurting her on purpose…I'm not…I'm saving her, so she doesn't have to waste her time or her life or her love with me.

"It's true…You deserve better. I'm stupid and crazy and I don't know how to act and I'm slow; I'm retarded."

"Don't say that!" She moves around her mom and grabs me by my shoulders, "Don't you EVER say that, Quinn! Don't ever say that, again; do you understand? !"

"But it's tru-"

"It's NOT!"

Brittany flinches at the loudness of Rachel's voice and Ms. Corcoran is quick to take her out of the room, but when she tries to follow Brittany out, Rachel yells at her.

"And you! You did this!" She wraps me up in one arm and holds out the other to point at her mom. "I hate you!"

I can't see what's happening because Rachel is holding my head against her shoulder, but I can hear Ms. Corcoran breathing funny before she says…

"I didn't-"

"You're not my mom, Shelby! You gave me away because you didn't want me; and now that someone actually does you want to take it away from me! You're not going to! I won't let you!"

I want to do something, say something to fix everything. I don't want Rachel and her mom to be like this…especially because of me.

"Rachel," I mumble on her shoulder and her hand holds me tighter. She's scared. "You can't be mad at her. She cares about you…she wants good things for you…better things." Her nails stick onto the back of my neck, but I don't tell her to stop, it's not her fault. "She loves you. I understand her love for you; she's trying to fix things from the past by helping you see that you're making a mistake."

"No," she cries, pressing her mouth against my shoulder. "Don't take her side, Baby…please."

"I have to…"

"Rachel, Quinn is doing the right thing. She's being the smarter one of you two and you need to respect the fact that she wants better things for you…I want better things for you. I can help you get to New York. You can start a new life there and…"

What? New York? I didn't say anything about New York! What is she talking about? ! No New York! No New York!

"…so much that you are capable of. You were destined for more than what this town can offer you. More than what anyone, here, can offer you."

I whimper and hold tighter to her…She stops crying and lets go of me a little bit.

"I can't just leave Lima; it's too-"

"Yes, you can! Rachel, everyone knows you would've made it into that school if it wasn't for me, but you don't even need that stupid school. You can make it on your own!"

"I don't know. I can't leave not without-"

"You have to!" Ms. Corcoran yells.

"What about Qui-"

"No, she wants you to go and follow your REAL dream…Don't you, Quinn?"

My fingers hurt because I'm holding onto her so tight. My throat hurts because I'm trying to stop the whiney sounds from coming out.

"Quinn…Don't you want Rachel to go to New York and be on Broadway and be a star, just like she always wanted?" Her mom asks me, again.

Yes! No!...I hide my face in Rachel's hair and Ms. Corcoran has to pluck me off of Rachel when she stops hugging me.

"Quinn?" She asks again without having to really say everything.

Rachel is looking at me with her sad eyes, but I can tell that she has hope inside of her. Hope to go to New York and sing and shine really pretty on stage.

"Yes…" I move my head up and down just in case the whimper I made covered up the sound of my 'yes.' "You're the most shiniest star I've ever seen, Rachel. You have to go, so the whole world can see you."

Rachel's eyes don't change, but her mouth opens a little bit and she's breathing faster.

"You want me to leave to New York? You know I'll be very far away and I won't be around, anymore…You know that if I go, I can't be with you, Quinn…You know that; right?"

I don't say anything for a little bit, I just let my eyes show that I understand. Rachel moves closer to me and wipes my tears away.

"When my mom had her heart attack, I couldn't say goodbye because they took her away in an ambulance and wouldn't let me see her. They told me that she was dead and that I would have to understand that she won't come back…But I couldn't understand. I believed that she'll come back, at least one more time, so I can tell her how much I love her and how much I miss her. I couldn't let go because I never got to tell her those things…But I can tell you, Rachel. I know you're not dying, but if I tell you that…" I wrap my arms back around her because she's holding me so close. "I'm going to miss you and I love you so much…I'll never forget how much I love you, Rachel; I'll love you until the sky is no longer up and the ground is no longer down."

"No, Quinn…Don't say that."

"But it's true."

"I can't go without you…I _won't_ go without you."

"Rachel this is a deal _only_ for you. Besides, Quinn can't leave; you know that."

"No one's talking to you!" I yell before I even know that I'm yelling. "I know I can't leave! I know I'm stuck here forever! I know; okay? ! I know! So stop saying things when no one is even talking to you!"

"Quinn!" Rachel says, holding onto my arms.

"No!" I pull away from her and move back next to the door. "Go to New York, Rachel…and you." I look at Ms. Corcoran. "I'm not going to talk to you about anything! You said that you were going to fix me and make me better…but I don't feel better."

I don't wait for them to say anything; I open the door and see Brittany with a sad face. I think she heard everything…I move and run away down the hall when she tries to hug me. I don't need anyone…

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Yikes! Guess that little grey rain cloud decided to come back. Sorry for the angst, but trust me…This is as bad as it gets. Sure, Quinn will be very upset for possibly one more chapter, but Rachel has a plan…If she didn't, she wouldn't be the Rachel we all know and love :)**

**P.S. Did anyone enjoy Angry!Quinn…I kind of smiled when I wrote the part when she snapped at Shelby haha. **

**Anyways, thanks for sticking with me on this one, Lovelies! Also, I know it was short, but it's just a little something to get me back into the swing of things. I plan on updating more regularly and of the chapters will be longer. **


	16. Chapter 16

****Hello, Lovelies! Thank you for the reviews; they mean a lot, so I'm going to try and write this in a couple of hours, before work, so forgive me if it's short, at least it's still an update, right? :) Now, on we go…**

**CHAPTER 16:**

_**Rachel's POV**_

I'm not listening to anything she is telling me, right now. I'm just standing here, motionless, stoic, and miserable because I want to chase after Quinn, but I can't…Not right now. Not when I need to stand here and pretend to listen to the nonsensical, word garbage that Shelby is tossing my way.

_No, I will not go to New York and leave behind my Quinn. No, I am not acting irrational. No, I am not going to regret it WHEN Quinn and I make a new life together. No, I am not blind to the obstacles we will face; and no, I will not stand here when my Quinn needs me._

I make a sudden movement toward the door and from my peripheral-vision I see Shelby reach for my arm to stop me. I jerk my arm away before she can grab me. I see Brittany watching the whole thing, saddened by the drama. I am too, Brittany; I am, too. I turn to face my so-called loving mother; and with a scowl so deep it hurts my face muscles and a tone so harsh I _almost_ feel bad.

"If anyone is holding me back from being TRULY happy, it's you! I'm going to New York on my own! I don't need your help! And I'm not only going to re-dream a dream that YOU crushed before I even had a chance, but I am also going because even if I never make it on Broadway, at least I'll be away from you!"

I close my eyes before I finish my last sentence, because the look on her face is heart-breaking, even if I hate her, right now. I turn back around and step out of the room; Brittany immediately steps back and away from me, frightened. I slam the door shut, as hard as I possibly can and I run down the hall and down the two flights of stairs, to the main floor, in search of my baby.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first place I look is the library, but being that it's still too early for patients to be up, when I go to open the door, it's locked. I jog around the first floor and look into every classroom and office I pass, but I can't find her. I search the bathrooms next, feeling like she'll be hiding in one of the stalls; I bang my fists down on one of the porcelain sinks when the last bathroom shows no signs of my baby.

"Quinn…" I whimper, wiping the tears on my face. I lift my head up and see how depressed I look. Maybe my mother is right; I've changed since Quinn has become a part of my life. In only a handful of days, she's grown on me, to the point that I am running around a mental hospital, crying, looking for her because I feel like a nutcase when I'm not with her. Hell, I feel crazy when I am with her, but it's a healthy insanity. I don't need to be evaluated and diagnosed to know that I have an obsession, but is it really an obsession if it's mutual?

It's not like I'm alone in feeling so attached to her; she feels the same about me. Well, now I'm not so sure. She's willing to give me up…to give us up. I understand though, I get why she wants me to go to New York. Quinn is a sweetheart; she just wants me to be happy…so does my mom, but I don't think she's really doing it just because she wants me to chase after my dream, again; she's doing it because she doesn't like Quinn. She's just jealous…that I can instantly have a deep and mysterious connection with someone I meet less than a week ago; when I can barley hold a conversation with her about work-related topics, let alone personal things.

I close my eyes in frustration and confusion. There's just something about Quinn that I can't let go of. She's special and she's more than just a list of personality disorders. She's deserves more than just being trapped in a building where she isn't allowed to be herself, without people criticizing her or harassing her. She deserves a second chance, too; and I'll be damned if I don't take her with me to New York.

_**Quinn's POV**_

"So what exactly is wrong with'chu?" The lady is looking down at me funny, but she's feeding me food so I don't think she's mean or anything.

I move my shoulders, "I don't know…"

She makes a face like she doesn't understand. I don't understand either, Lady. I'm sitting on the floor and taking small bites of the pancake that she gave me.

"What'chu mean you don't know?" She waves the thing that she's using to flip over the pancakes that she's making for everyone when they wake up.

"I don't know…" I say it, again because it's true, I don't know.

"Well, maybe that's it then," she says and starts flipping the pancakes over. "Maybe that's what's wrong with'chu. You don't know nothin'…"

I frown and look up at her even though she's looking at the pancakes she's cooking. "I know stuff."

She laughs a funny laugh and looks down at me, "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

I open my mouth to say something, something that will make me sound smart, but I can't think of anything. The lady's eyes are sad when she knows that I have no answer.

"Look, I know you be gettin' it rough here, but'chu got to start standin' up for yourself; or all these people will be steppin' all over you. And don't be lettin' them throw food at'chu like that, either. Shoot, that's food that me and the cookin' crew be bustin' our behinds to make for ya'll…then ya'll be startin' food fights like a bunch of ungrateful hooligans! Pfft! Hell to the no is what I be sayin'…You catchin' my drift, Blondie?"

I nod even though I only understand some of what she's saying. She smiles and is about to start talking some more when someone says…

"Good morning, Mercedes."

I know that voice!

"Rachel!" I stand up really fast and my pancake flies in the air before dropping on the floor next to Mercedes' feet.

"Girl! What was I just tellin' you 'bout throwin' my food? !" She asks me with her hand on her hip and a mad face, but she wants to laugh, too.

"Sorry!" I bend over and pick up the pancake; and when I start to stand up straight again, I feel my favorite arms hug me tight.

"QUINN! My baby!" Rachel almost knocks me over because she's so excited. "Oh my God, you scared me! Don't _ever_ leave like that, again!" She tells me, holding my face in her hands and looking at my eyes. I can see that she is really worried but she's relaxed now, too. "Do you understand me, Quinn; don't ever hide from me like that again."

I nod as much as I can with my face between her hands.

She smiles and kisses my forehead, my nose, and my mouth. "You have to start understanding that you can't do that, Quinn. New York is a big place, much bigger than the pictures in any book; so if you run like that, I might not be able to find you."

I nod, but I'm confused. "New York? I thought your mom said only you can go?"

She makes a face like she is mad, "I don't care what she said. I'm taking you with me, with or without her help…or anyone's for that matter."

"Hol' up!" The cooking lady says, putting her pancake flipper down on the counter. "Rachel, you be my friend and all, but you got to be losing your mind if you think that you can sneak Blondie out of here without yo'mama finding out…Or for not getting caught outside of these walls, IF you even make it that far."

"Mercedes! I know, okay!" Rachel yells at her, but I can tell she doesn't mean to. Mercedes gives her a funny look and puts her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you."

I told you…I know my Rachel!

"Maybe I can fit in your suitcase?"

Mercedes laughs at me and I look at her with a mad face. Rachel laughs, too, but she hugs me again and kisses my cheek.

"That's a great idea, Quinn, but I don't want you to be crushed in a suitcase…I have a better idea."

I smile because I can see in her eyes that she really wants me to go with her. I really want to go with her, too.

"In the meantime, I need to know if you have any family that you know of, besides your mom."

I frown and shake my head. "It was always just my mom and me."

Rachel and Mercedes look sad. Then Mercedes asks me, "What about your dad? Or does your mom have any brothers or sisters?"

I shake my head, again. "My mom was an only kid like me…I never met my dad."

"Damn it!" Rachel says and lets me go. "Do you know his name?"

I look at my shoes and rub my neck, "I think his last name is Fabray…"

"Well, duh!" Mercedes shouts and rolls her eyes. Rachel hits her arm for making me feel dumb.

"It's okay, Quinn. I'll search every Fabray in the country, in the world, if I have to. If you have family out there, I promise I will find them." She holds my hand and I feel like crying because I like to think that I have family; I'll tell them all about how perfect my mom is.

"Do you think that if I have family that they will help me get to New York?"

"I don't know, Quinn…Right now, let's just hope that we can find someone; okay?"

I nod and she smiles at me. It's a different smile. She's nervous or scared. I think she knows that her plan won't work if she can't find anyone that is part of my family. She looks at Mercedes; they don't say anything, but I think they understand that this plan needs to be a secret.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Don't hate me; I know it's pathetically short. I finished this about two weeks ago, but I had a mental block on how to continue it. I have an idea, now…but every time I try to add on to this chapter, I just can't…I think I'm just tired of looking at it lol. I'm sure a blank slate will help me refocus; and I'll add another chapter by next week, for sure. Thank you for your patience, Lovelies. **


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17:**

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry, I'm calling to speak with Vivian Fabray," I chirp into the phone, even though I feel like screaming…I'm so frustrated. This is the tenth Fabray I've called, and not one of them claimed to have any connection to Quinn or her mother. Of course, I have thought about the possibility that one, or several, of them are lying, so I put a check mark by the names of the people that hesitated when I asked them if they knew a Quinn Fabray. I also noted the ones that rushed me off upon hearing the blonde's name or simply hung up.

"This is her; and how can I help you?" The woman responds. Judging by her voice, she sounds to be, at least, in her forties. She has a nice tone, wholesome, southern-ish, as if she spent her childhood years on a farm and never seemed to abandon the calmness of her upbringing, when she left to venture into the city. I stare at the area code and know that she is somewhere in Midtown Manhattan. It would be _too_ perfect if this New York woman knew Quinn; it's a long-shot_, _but it doesn't hurt tocross my fingers, anyway.

"Yes, um…I was wondering if you have ever heard the name _Quinn Fabray_?" I ask, in almost a whisper…or so it sounds, with my heart beating so noisily in my chest. My fingers tangle themselves in the phone wire, as my knee bounces in my desk chair.

There's a long silence, and for a split second I think that she has hung-up…My pen point ready to put a check by her name, when…

"Who did you say you are?" She asks, her voice much less the happy song I heard before, but more like a sad note fading into nothing.

"Um, my name is Rachel Berry, ma'am. I'm calling from Lima, Ohio," I answer. This is the longest conversation I have had with any Fabray, on my list, so far. I edge closer out of my chair, until my elbows are on the desk, as I wait for her to respond.

"Ohio…_Lima_, Ohio you said?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What is this about? Who told you to call me? Is this some kind of joke?" The woman asks, harshly, into the phone.

"No, ma'am!" I quickly reply, a bit frightened by her reaction. "I didn't mean to upset you or-"

"Don't call back, you hear!"

"Mom, who you talking to?" A concerned male asks, in the background.

"No one, Sam…No one."

And with that Vivan Fabray, of Manhattan, New York, hangs up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I haven't seen Quinn, since this morning in the cafeteria kitchen. I heard she had a run-in with Shelby in the hall and before the older woman can say a word, Quinn ran away in the opposite direction. From what Brittany has informed me, my mother has decided to give Quinn some space and time to "cool off," before she tries to apologize to the blonde, which means that she allowed her to skip her activities today.

It's finally dinner time, and the only thing progress I've made in Operation: Get Faberry to New York, is a long check list of Fabrays that have been of no help…Well, one has given me plausible reason to believe that Quinn may actually have family, out there…Vivan Fabray.

"Rachel!" Quinn calls out, from across the cafeteria, as soon as I walk in. She's waving her long arms around and smiling like a hyper child. I smile back and make my way over, only to be stopped by…

"Yo, Berry!" Santana greets, stepping directly into my path. "Is Batfreak okay?" She asks, discreetly looking over her shoulder at Quinn, who is now standing and looking at us, on high alert. She looks like a little prairie dog. "I mean, Britt told me what happened this morning…ya know, with Ms. Corcoran and everything."

I'm taken aback by the question and concern; it's a first that Santana actually shows any care for anyone but herself and Brittany.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I suggest, challenging the girl…I want to see if she's serious or if this is some kind of joke.

She looks over her shoulder, again, at a still standing Quinn. Santana sighs and faces me, "I guess," she huffs out and follows me, as I continue my walk to Quinn's table.

"Rachel?" My baby says, looking at me as I sit beside her, then to Santana, who takes her own seat across from us.

"Santana wants to ask you something," I inform her.

"Look, I just wanted to know if you're alright? I heard you got pissed off this morning."

Quinn's first reaction is one of utter confusion, "Are _you_ asking _me_ if I'm okay?"

The Latina nods in a "duhhh" manner. "Did I stutter?"

"No," Quinn answers, "I thought that was the something the other girl did…Uh, Tina," she says, missing the sarcastic tone in Santana's voice.

The girl just shakes her head and sighs, "Never mind, I was only asking because I also heard that you two are planning on leaving for New York," she says with a smug face.

I immediately look at Quinn, who looks like someone who got caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing.

"I told Brittany!" She squeaks, and shrinks in her seat, as I give her a shocked expression.

"Quinn!" I scold.

"Haha, calm down, Berry!" Santana laughs, "Your secret is safe with me AND Britt…as long as you do something for us." She has this smirk on her face, as she crosses her arms over her chest, knowing she has the upper hand.

I sigh, heavily, and try not to make Quinn feel worse about blabbing to Brittany. "What do you want Santana, for me to convince Shelby to let you and Brittany share the same room, again?" I ask, knowing it's something that the Latina has wanted for a long time, now; ever since my mother separated them when she found out they were having sex together.

Her eyebrow quirks up, "That'd be nice, too…But, I was thinking something more along the lines of…Taking Britt and me with you guys, to New York."

I scoff and shake my head, "You're joking."

"Do you see me laughing?" She replies, with a straight face.

I stare at her for a few seconds and see that she's actually being serious.

"There is no way I can take you guys with us, Santana. Hell, I don't even know if I can get Quinn and I to New York, let alone two other people!" I whisper harshly at her.

Quinn makes a squeaky noise and I turn to see her looking at me with big shiny eyes. "You couldn't find any one that's my family?" She asks, frowning.

I grab her hand, under the table, and try to look and sound hopeful, "I'm working on it, baby."

"Well, keep me informed, too," Santana interrupts, before getting up and giving me a look as if to remind me that she can blow our cover, at any second. "In the meantime, being Britt's roommate sounds rrrreal nice, to me," she adds, before walking away.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whimpers out, as soon as Santana is out of sight. "I was really excited about the plan and I really wanted to tell someone…I didn't know that she was going to tell Santana."

"It's okay, Quinn," I say, squeezing her hand. "Just please, please, please, do not tell anyone else, okay?"

She nods her head and takes a bite of one of the apples on her tray. I resist the urge to kiss her puffed out cheek and instead whisper, "I love you, Quinn…No matter what happens we will be together, without anyone trying to break us up."

She smiles around the apple chunk in her mouth and mumbles out, "I love you more!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's been a week since the first phone call I made to Vivan Fabray.

"Hello, Mrs. Fabray," I start off the same as the last three times. "This is Rachel Berry, as I'm sure you know, by now. I left you my cell phone number, which is the one I'm calling from, right now, hoping you would call me back. It's just that I have one question for you, and I would really appreciate it if you would give hear me out…_Please._" I pause and think of something more persuasive to say… "I'm sure you have questions for me, as well, judging by our first, and only, chat. I know this seems so random and absolutely crazy, but I think that we can help each other find the answers we need, so please just call me ba-"

I stop when I hear a click and a sharp intake of breath, on the other line.

"Hello?" I ask, unsure if I really just heard what sounded like someone about to speak. "Mrs. Fabray?"

Another inhaled breath is heard and before I can say another word, the person hangs up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**QUINN'S POV**_

Rachel is really good at sneaking into my room and hiding in my bed, every morning. I think we are really lucky that Brittany never hears her. Rachel says it's because Brittany is a deep sleeper, I'm not really sure what that means, because she doesn't sleep deep under her blankets, sometimes she sleeps on top of them. I hear her, though. I hear every time that Rachel opens the door really slow and moves around on her tippy toes, she said it's because I'm a light sleeper. I told her it isn't true because I stopped needing a night light a long time ago.

"Quinn?" She says real quiet and snuggles up next to me. "You awake, baby?"

I kiss her head, "Yes."

She moves her head on my shoulder and gives me kisses on my neck. She always does this and I always close my eyes and smile.

"The person called, again," she tells me and then keeps kissing me.

I hum and try to focus on actually saying words, but she's so soft and her mouth is so nice.

She stops, again, and says, "They didn't say anything…again," then kisses some more.

"Hmm," I hum and when I give up trying to talk, she moves her mouth away and lifts her head to look at me in the dark.

"I asked them to at least tell me their name or why they keep calling, but they didn't say anything," I can't see her too much, but I can hear that she is a little bit sad and a little bit frustrated.

"Maybe they are scared," I can finally say because I'm not distracted. "Sometimes, I get scared and don't know what to say when I want to talk to someone important."

I see her head move up and down, before puts her head on my shoulder, again. "I just wish I knew how to get the person to not be scared and just tell me why they keep calling." She makes one of those tired noises and I know the week has been really long for her. When she isn't teaching her music class, she's in her office calling people with my last name. She said that none of them want to say if they are my family or not. Plus, she's scared that Santana will tell everyone our plan because she can't get her mom to let Santana and Brittany share a room. I wish I can help…This is, all, my fault, anyway.

"I can help, Rachel, if you let me."

"Baby, you are helping. You're doing so well with the homework I've been giving you. I always see you reading the books I check out for you. I know you're learning so much and that helps us, Quinn, because we get to New York, you can maybe take an adult education class and get your high school diploma, then college, and before you know it, you'll be able to do whatever you want."

I know she is being honest, but I still feel like I could do more. "I can do more, Rachel. You said that I need to learn how to keep pushing myself and remember that I can't let anything stop me. Well, I'm not going to let you stop me from helping you…us…more. The next time the person calls, I'm going to talk to them…Okay?"

I turn my head to look at her, I can see her better because my eyes are used to the dark, by now. I can see her eyes watching mine and I can tell that she knows I'm being serious…I will talk to the person, who keeps calling, and I will be ready for school when we finally get to New York.

"Okay," Rachel says, and kisses my neck one more time before falling asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I wake up, Rachel is already gone and the sun is finally up. Brittany is still sleeping and I rub my eyes before I sit up and grab my things to take a shower.

I open the door and the first thing I see is Ms. Corcoran walking down the hall. She sees me and I hurry up and go back inside my room and close the door.

"Quinn…Quinn, please let go of the doorknob." She says and tries to open the door, but I'm holding the knob, so she can't turn it.

"What do you want?" I ask loud enough for her to hear me.

"It's been almost two weeks, Quinn. I've given you enough time, but now we need to talk." I don't think she's mad, she's just tired of seeing me run away every time I see her around.

Rachel said that when we go to New York, I can't be as scared because New York is tougher than Lima, so I have to be brave and stand up for myself, because she might not always be there to do it for me…and she sure isn't here, right now, so…

I let go of the knob and the door opens, right away. Ms. Corcoran looks surprised, but she steps back and makes room for me to walk out into the hall and follow her to her office. I step out and close the door, so Brittany can get her sleep, but I don't follow her. She turns around and sees me standing in the same place.

"We can talk, here." I say, because I don't like her office, it's too big and it's cold and it makes me uncomfortable.

She sighs, "Qui-"

"It's here, or we don't talk…anywhere," I tell her before she can say anything. She can't force me to go to her office…Can she?

"_Quinn_, this is _my_ hospital, _my_ rules…And I don't discuss private matters with patients in the halls. Now, please walk with me to my office, so we can talk, or I'll just have Hudson come over here and carry you the whole way…Your choice."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She sits at her desk and watches me try and get comfortable in the hard, cold, chair on the other side.

"Hudson, you can go, now."

"Sweet, I'll be in the cafeteria, if you need me," he says before leaving the office.

"Why do I have to be, here? I don't think it's fair that you get to tell everyone what to do and no one can tell you anything because they get in trouble." I tell her and see when her face changes to being surprised, again.

"Quinn, I didn't force you, here, to get you upset. I brought you, here, so I can discuss something with you…about Rachel."

I look away when she says her name and I don't know how to act, now. I'm the one that's surprised.

"I know that she is sneaking into your room, every morning and I know that you two are sneaking around elsewhere, as well."

Oh no…

"I'm not going to yell at you and I'm not going to ask you or her to stop, I already tried that and it didn't work...But I am going to have to warn you that if the sneaking around continues, it will cost Rachel her job…Do you understand what I'm saying, Quinn. I am not asking, I am telling you that I will fire Rachel if you two do not stop whatever it is you two are doing. That means Rachel won't be here, anymore."

I open my mouth to talk, but I don't know what to say…I, I…

"You can't do that!" I yell and feel myself get mad.

"This is my hospital! I've warned both of you plenty of times, Quinn! You're both lucky that I didn't fire her the first time I saw you two fooling around! She can be arrested for having the kind of relationship she has with you, a patient! She can go to jail because of you!"

I shake my head and make my hands into fists…I don't want to be here, anymore. I'm in a bad place…I want to get away…Just Rachel and I. I need to help, so I can make sure Ms. Corcoran doesn't know a thing about the plan…

"Then you better find a way to keep Rachel out of my room…" I say with a smile that makes Rachel's mom stare at me like she wants to beat me up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Rachel's POV**_

"That's the last of it," Finn says, leaning against the wall, as soon as he drops the mattress onto the box spring.

Quinn is sitting on the floor of Santana's room, refolding her uniforms; my mother is standing beside her, with her arms crossed. She's the first to notice me, standing in the hall, observing the activity. She smiles at me, not friendly, but victoriously….As if, she knows she defeated me.

I look into Quinn and Brittany's room and see the tall blonde helping her girlfriend put her things away. I quickly turn my head back and see Quinn wink at me, before going back to her folding.

Play the part, Rachel, you can do this…

"What's all this?" I ask, trying to sound angry, while keeping the smile off my face.

"Oh, hey, Rach," Finn says, straightening up, as soon as he sees me. "Nothing like some heavy lifting to work-out these muscles, huh?" He says, with his smirk, as he tries to flex in his tired state.

Shelby sighs at his antics, "I just had Hudson switch Santana and Quinn around."

"_Why?_" I ask in mock-disbelief.

"Because I can't lock Quinn's room if she shares it with someone else….Against hospital rules, you know," she says with a confident smile. "This way, I can make sure that _no one _goes in or out of this room, at night…or early morning…She has her emergency button, if she needs it, but other than that she's on lock down during the night, from now on."

I make an act of looking extremely displeased with the fact…in actuality, I am; I can't sneak into bed with my baby, anymore, but at the same time…Quinn is a genius. I glance at the other room and Santana looks satisfied, at least she'll be off our backs for a while.

Meanwhile, Shelby knows that I know that she knows about the sneaking around in the morning, so I glare at her, do my signature pissed-off-Berry look, and stomp away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's been a four days, since the last time I snuggled up against Quinn. Shelby has been like a freakin' hawk, always seeming to be around whenever I think I can get Quinn alone. I was lucky enough to catch Quinn in the hall, two days ago, right when my cell phone went off. I had taken the phone out of my pocket and grabbed Quinn, pulling her into the nearest empty classroom.

"It's them!" I nearly shout, handing the phone to the startled blonde. She looks at the screen and sees that number is restricted; furrowing her brow she takes a deep breath and answers the call.

"Hello," she says, sounding determined. After a few seconds, she looks at me and shakes her head, letting me know that the person isn't saying anything. She sees the frown on my face and becomes inspired by it; she squints her eyes and says, "Hey, this is Quinn Fabray. I know you keep calling Rachel, but you had your chance; now, you have to deal with me!"

My mouth is open and I can't hide the smile on my face, upon seeing Quinn get feisty so quickly.

She's stays on the phone for a few more seconds then says, "When you're done being scared then you can call back, but for now, you're the one that's getting hung up on," and with that she ended the call.

I haven't heard from the person since, which was odd, because before that last call, they called at least twice a day.

I shake my head at the mystery and round the corner of the hall and see Shelby step out of the hospital. Hmm, she must be going out for lunch, I think, and then smile when I know I'll have an hour with Quinn, without having to worry about my mother interrupting.

I hurry to the cafeteria to find Quinn, but she's already in the halls, looking for me.

"Rachel!" She shouts from across the hall, running to me and picking me up. She wastes no time in kissing me all over my face and I do the same, until our mouths touch. I kiss her like I've been missing her for centuries.

"I missed you so much, baby," I tell her between kisses.

She trembles and mumbles something into my mouth, as I feel her smile against our kiss.

It isn't until I hear footsteps round the corner that I quickly pull away. Thinking that it's my mother, coming back in because she forgot something, I open my mouth to start apologizing. To my surprise it's not my Shelby, but a well-dressed, preppy-looking, young man, about Quinn's age. He's a little taller than Quinn and he's just as blonde as she is. In fact, they look a lot alike.

"Hey," he says embarrassed. "Sorry to erm…interrupt, but I was wondering if you can help me find Rachel Berry's office?"

I immediately look at Quinn, who seems to be staring at the boy, who is staring back just as intently.

A tinge of jealousy sparks inside of me; of course they'd stare at each other, they're both extremely good-looking. I clear my throat loudly, getting both of their attention.

"I'm Rachel Berry," I state, matter-of-factly.

He blinks and shakes his head, getting one more look at Quinn before turning to me.

"Uh, well…I'm from Manhattan, New York. I believe you've been trying to get a hold of Vivan Fabray, about someone named Quinn Fabray?" HE asks, unsure of himself.

Before I can say anything, Quinn steps up and shouts, excitedly, "I'm Quinn Fabray!"

The boy looks taken aback, but he smiles a cute boyish smile and holds his hand out, "Hi, I'm Sam Evans…I think I'm your brother."

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Geez, it's been a while, huh? **


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18:**

_**Quinn's POV**_

I have a brother. I didn't know that and it's confusing and he's grown-up, too. I didn't know my mom and dad had another baby when I was a baby. Or maybe they had me when he was a baby but like…Why didn't I know that I have a brother? Did he know all this time that he had a sister? Was he looking for me since forever? Did he know what I looked like? Did he know that we look almost the same? Did he know that my hair was the same color as his hair? And even though our eyes are different colors and his mouth is kind of big, I think we look like brother and sister. I like that.

"So…Samuel?"

"Oh, you can call me Sam," he says to Rachel and takes off his jacket and puts it on the back of his chair. He smiles really big without even trying and I can tell he's nice. "Everyone calls me Sam, except my dad…And my mom when like she's mad at me or something. So yeah, I'm just Sam."

She nods and looks really nervous, but the good kind of nervous, like she knows that this is a really good thing – Finding my brother. I'm just excited that I have a brother and that he's nice and I just want to do something exciting with him – Like play tag or go play dodge ball and I'll tell him to get that weird hair guy that hit me in the head. Not just sit here in Rachel's office. I bounce my legs in my seat and Rachel puts her hand on them and looks at me until I stop bouncing them.

"Okay, so…_Sam_," she says and he smiles waiting for her to finish. "How did you find us?"

He looks around and taps his foot, "Well, I kept hearing all these messages on the answering machine and I know you were the same person who called my mom and got her all upset, so I deleted all the messages before my mom could hear them." His eyes move around some more and he looks at Rachel. "I was just ignoring them until you said something about "answers" and that's when I picked up and I wanted to ask who you were even though I kind of knew already, but I was scared so I hung up." He looks around, again.

"You were the one that kept calling me and hanging up?" Rachel asks him.

He looks like he did something bad and makes a sad face. "Sorry?"

"No, it's okay, I completely unders-"

"Hey! I talked to you on the phone!" I tell him because I remember when I yelled at the person that wouldn't leave Rachel alone. This is exciting!

He laughs and nods and rubs his head and his cheeks turn pink. "Yeah, you really laid it on me, too!"

"Did I scare you?" I ask him because I was trying to be scary when I did it, but I didn't know it was him - my brother. Now, I just feel bad.

He nods his head, again. "Heck yeah, but hey, don't worry; I was happy, too. I mean, when you said that you were _Quinn Fabray_, I knew that you were real, you know?" He looks at me and smiles, but not as big as before. "I knew that it was true…That I had a sister. So, I packed my bags, told my mom that I was going to catch a flight and that she couldn't stop me; and…Here I am."

Rachel is too slow to stop me and Sam didn't even see me coming until I'm hugging him really tight. He starts laughing and hugs me back.

"You're already the best brother, ever!" I tell him and when I move away he has that big smile on his face, again.

"You're pretty great yourself, Quinn," he says and I sit down back in my chair and smile at him and Rachel. She looks like she wants to cry she's so happy; but then she looks worried.

"That's a very brave thing to do, Sam. Judging from how your mother reacted to my first phone call, I can only imagine how she feels about you coming all this way."

"Oh, she doesn't know where I am, exactly…"

And then I finally get it…Sam doesn't have the same mom as me. That's weird…Wait, he said his dad calls him Samuel, so-

"You know Dad?!" I ask really loud because know I understand. "You know Dad! You know what he looks like and, and, and you know him!"

"Quinn, honey, calm down," Rachel tells me, but she sounds far away.

Sam looks scared but he nods anyway. "Yeah, I know him; but uh…He's not really around all that much." He makes one of those breathy noises that Rachel makes when she's tired or mad. "And when he is around, I kind of rather he not be, you know?"

What? No, I don't know. I sometimes wanted my Dad around. He was never around. My mom told me that he was gone and wasn't coming back, but she said it was better that way. But I wanted him around, at least one time, just to see what he looked like. "He was with you and your mom."

"Quinn…" Rachel starts talking, but Sam butts in.

"Yeah, but trust me, he isn't the best dad and I'm kind of glad that he left me and mom, too." He looks at me and makes a sad face. "I'm sorry about what happened to your mom, Quinn."

No. I don't want to talk about it.

"I mean, I didn't know or understand back then because I was young like you and I didn't even know who Dad and my mom were arguing about, but when I grew up I started putting the pieces together…I just wish I could've helped you somehow. It must've been really difficult for you to lose her and to have to be out here all by yourself. I mean, Dad was just so stubborn and I can't believe he'd just leave you here and act like nothing happened. I'm so sorr-"

"I don't want to talk about it, please…" I tell him and feel my cheeks get wet. I take a deep breath and when I breathe out Rachel is wrapping her hand around mine and scooting her chair closer until she's wrapping me in a hug. Sam looks more sad and I wipe my cheeks and try to smile a true smile. "I'm okay, I think. It was really bad and scary sometimes, but I've been okay since I came here." Rachel squeezes me one more time and pulls her face out of my hair and I kiss her nose before she lets me go. "I mean, I like being with Rachel, but I don't like being here." I tell him because it is true. "I can't be the most happy I can be if I have to be stuck in here all the time. It makes me feel bad and not good enough to be something better than a crazy person." Rachel takes a fast breath like she's going to say something, but I look at her and keep talking. "And I know I'm not a crazy person. I can behave and be smart and be good enough. I can make Shelby understand that I'm not a mistake for you, Rachel. I'm learning lots of things everyday and I'm going to be ready for New York and for you and us."

"Whoa, wait!" Sam says with the big smile, again. "You guys are moving to New York? That's awesome! We can go back together and-"

"Sam!" Rachel says loud so he can't get too excited because he doesn't know the whole plan, yet. "What Quinn _means_ to say is that moving to New York is not going to be as easy as it may seem."

His smile turns into a frown and he moves his eyes away from Rachel and looks at me like he doesn't know what that means.

I look at him, too, and I tap my fingers on my legs. "Rachel called your mom because we thought that she was my family or something. We didn't know that she was a mom that had my brother – that's you - with my dad, too. This is a surprise for us especially me, a really, really good surprise because we didn't know what would happen if I didn't have any family. And I need family because we want to go to New York and be happy together without her mom being mean all the time; but I can't go anywhere if I don't have family to go with…Right?" I ask Rachel because I don't know if I said that the right way. It sounds really confusing.

I smile when she smiles at me and says, "Exactly, baby." Then she turns to look at Sam and she gives him a nervous smile, like she doesn't know if he's going to like what she says next…"That's where you come in."

_**Rachel's POV**_

It's a long shot. I won't blame him if he says that he won't help us; after all this is a really big, huge, gigantic favor to ask for. Sure, Quinn is his sister and all, but she is his _long-lost half _sister; it was only about an hour ago when he met her for the first time and now I'm going to ask him to be that family that Quinn needs. Not to mention, even if he does agree to be part of the "Get Faberry to New York" plan, how will he convince his mother?

"So, why exactly does Quinn need someone-"

"Family! I need family, like a brother, like you!" Quinn corrects Sam with a shout and a smile.

The boy grins back and slowly nods along, "Got it. So, why exactly is that necessary just to go to New York? I mean, it's not like she _has _to stay here forever, like she's being held against her will or something…" he jokes, then sees Quinn's wide eyes and my sad face. "Right?" He asks, with a worried brow and a concerned tone. "What kind of place is this?!"

"No, no! Relax, Sam," I tell him, before he gets angry. His reaction is a good sign. He already seems protective of Quinn and he barely met her. Maybe getting him to help us will be easier than I thought. Plus, I have a really good feeling about him. He seems really accepting, especially since it's pretty obvious that Quinn and I are a couple…a lesbian couple…and he's totally cool with it. He didn't even look uncomfortable when Quinn and I held hands or when I touched her leg or even when she kissed my nose. Actually, he looked like he was happy and maybe a little envious of our relationship, but not in a weird way like he was interested in me or god forbid his own sister, but like we reminded him of a relationship he has/had/or wants. Anyway, "I promise it's not that…Well, not really. You see…" I start to explain, but remember that Quinn isn't really sure why she needs some kind of family, in order to leave this place. These are details that I've kept from her and it's actually been easy because she hasn't asked me. She just seems to trust me; and to be honest, I don't believe that she has really thought about the seriousness of her situation. "...Being that the law, based on some psychiatric evaluations, has deemed Quinn "unfit" for society, unless-"

"Wait, what?!" Sam shouts in disbelief. "That's ridiculous! She's perfectly fine to me!" He continues, with a scowl on his face.

Quinn mewls and squirms uncomfortably in her chair at the sudden outburst and most likely the confusion as to what "unfit" means and why it's upsetting her brother this way.

I reach for her twitchy hand and she immediately threads her fingers with mine and I notice Sam's edgy face soften upon seeing the contact. "Sam, it's more complicated than it sounds. These evaluations are questionable and I strongly believe that the state that Quinn was in when the evaluations were happening probably did not help her, at all. Even so, regardless of the validity of that whole issue…She was also homeless and everyone – the authorities and the doctors – thought it best to send her here…" I clarify for Sam, while he and Quinn process what I'm saying. They both look a little hopeless, upon hearing the entirety of the situation and it does seem that way…

"Unless…" Quinn breathes out, tapping my knuckles with her restless fingertips. I turn to look at her and her eyes are slightly bigger than usual, glazed over, as if she's near tears or wildly awed by something beautiful. Her mouth turns into a pout when I fail to say or do anything, but stare back into her gorgeous eyes. "Rachel?"

"Huh? Oh right!" I say, blinking a few times. "As I was saying, Quinn really has no choice but to stay here, _unless_ she has some family that is willing and qualified to…take her in…"

I let the words hang in the air, as I watch Sam's mouth twitch before stretching into a straight horizontal line.

"You mean…like me? I mean, like family like me?" The blonde boy asks with a nervous expression that I can't honestly blame him for. Quinn squeaks beside me as she takes in her brother's reaction and before any of us can say anything else, she gets up from her chair and makes a move to bolt out of my office. Luckily, swiftness seems to run in the Fabray family genes because just as quickly as Quinn sprang forward, Sam did too and he gently holds on to her forearm. Quinn's eyes widen in surprise at the fact that someone was fast enough to stop her, but when she looks at Sam, her eyes refocus, and she stares wildly uneasy at him. I wait, equally tense, as I watch the two stare at one another for what seems like an eternity. I slowly get up from my own seat and am just about to move closer to the siblings just in case…I don't know…Just in case one of them self-destructs; but thankfully, Sam opens his large mouth and without blinking says, "What do I have to do?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Quinn, you shouldn't be so close to the camera," I point out, just as the live chat window pops up and shows Quinn's big green eye in the little box in the corner of a much larger box, which is currently black. The goofy blonde snorts as she backs away from the camera and sticks her tongue out at the little version of herself and on my laptop screen. She smiles wildly and turns to look at me and see if I find it as amusing as she does. I do. I even lean over and make my own funny face at the camera and I smile just as crazily when Quinn laughs. She tugs on Sam's sleeve to get his attention, as he paces behind us, noticeably nervous. Not wanting him to get any second thoughts, I clear my throat and say, "Okay, Sam…It's set up, you just need to log-in and get a hold of her."

He looks up from the floor and twists his large mouth in a way that looks like he wants to say something, but he just nods and sits down at my desk and in front of the laptop. He clicks the log-in button and quickly types in his username and we all wait while his account gets pulled up.

"This is really cool," Quinns says breaking the silence with a happy tone, all the while she's putting bunny ears behind Sam's head and grinning at the little box. I swat her hand and shake my head, disapprovingly, despite the fact that I'm smiling. I refocus on Sam when he's finally signed in and is simply staring at the screen.

"Sam, if you don't feel comfortable doing this, then you certainly don't have to. We don't want to pressure you into anything." I say, trying extremely hard not to sound disappointed at his reluctance.

He quickly looks at Quinn then to me, "No. I mean, I want to help." He turns back to Quinn, "I want you in my life." His half-sister smiles and bounces excitedly on her toes. The blonde boy looks back to me and sighs, "I just don't know how she'll react. I don't know how she'll feel about things, you know?"

I nod in understanding. "Well, how about we just stand over to the side and you can talk to her about everything and then depending on how she responds, maybe you can introduce Quinn and me?"

He's quiet for a moment as he thinks the idea over and before Quinn can get too antsy he nods, "Yeah, yeah; that sounds good."

I give him a sincerely thankful smile, as I lead Quinn and myself out the camera's view and onto the couch against the left side of the room. After a few seconds, he turns to look at us, "Okay, it's making the connection." I tap Quinn's impatient, bouncing knee and lift my finger to my lips, in a shushing gesture. She blinks and nods once, but it's not until she wraps her hand around mine does she finally settle down.

"Samuel?! Samuel, where on God's green Earth, are you?!" shouts a slightly familiar voice. I remember hearing it when I spoke with her on the phone. "Do you have any idea how worried I am?! How can you just up and leave like that?! And with no explanation?!" I see her son shrink into his shoulders and even from the side I can tell that his cheeks are turning pink from embarrassment. He glances over at us and quickly turns away when he sees us staring just as uncomfortably. He leans into the camera a little and replies to his frantic mother.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving home and not telling you where I was going, but as you can see…I'm alright."

"Good! Now, come back home so I can kick your butt for worrying me to death! I was so worried that I even called your father!"

"What? You called Dad?"

Quinn immediately jumps up and makes a move to get closer, but I grab her wrist and shake my head at her. She looks upset and moves, again, but I pull her back and shake my head, again, with much more authority. She finally sits with a huff.

"Yes, I called him! What was I supposed to do? Our little boy was missing and the police didn't care enough because you're technically not a child, anymore; but you sure do act like one!"

"You didn't have to call him, Mom!" Sam replies. "He probably didn't even care, right?" There's silence on her end and I see Sam's exasperated face fall.

"You know you're father's a very busy man, Samuel. He doesn't have time to be dealing with your shenanigans; and neither do I for that matt-"

"_Always _making excuses for him…" Sam mutters under his breath.

"You know what, Samuel? We may not be the perfect family, but we're all you have, so it'd be nice if you acted like you wanted to be a part of it; if not for your father then at least for me. I still love you…No matter what."

Sam's cheeks turn pink, again, as he tries to hide his face. I'm not sure what his mother meant by "_no matter what_" but I'm sure it's what has Sam feeling so ashamed, right now. I can also tell that whatever that "_no matter what_" is, it's why Quinn's father also has somewhat abandoned Sam.

"You're wrong…" he says, lifting his head from hiding.

"Samuel…Sammy, you know I love you. I'd do anything for you; you know that," Vivian quickly responds.

"No, not about that…You're wrong about you and Dad…about you guys being my only family."

Quinn's hand finds mine, as she stares at her half-brother. She looks ready to burst, hanging on his every word.

"What are you talking about?" his mother asks, although she sounds like she knows exactly what he's talking about.

"You know, Mom…You know, so stop acting like you don't."

"Samuel, I'm not-"

"No! You kept this secret from me and I still somehow knew along that you were lying. I'm not a little kid, anymore. You can't hide this…You can't hide her."

"She's not mine to tell of!"

"But you knew and you didn't tell me!"

"What difference does it make, Sam?!"

"A big difference! She might not matter to you or to Dad, but she matters to me!"

"You don't even know her! She's not well, Samuel!"

"You're wrong about that, too, Mom; because she's right here and she's better than well!"

"What are you talking-"

"I came to Ohio," he cuts off. "I'm in Lima and I met my sister, Quinn Lucy Fabray…And she's sweet and nice and funny and more importantly, she's my family."

I wish I could see his mother's face, but I at least know that she seems to be rendered speechless; and after a few moments he turns and gestures for us to come over. Quinn doesn't have to be told twice, as she nearly drags me along. Once she's within his reach, he places his hand on her shoulder and pulls her in until she is in the little box in the corner. I can see both Quinn's and Vivian's eyes nearly bulge out of their respective heads.

_**Quinn's POV**_

She's pretty like my mom, but my mom looked happier. She looks tired and the way she looks at me, well I think she thinks I look like someone she knows, too. I wonder if my dad will look at me the same way if I ever meet him. I can feel Rachel next to me and I can feel Sam, too, but I can mostly feel the questions I want to ask bouncing around in my really dry mouth.

"Sam…Wha-…What is all this about?" his mom asks him even though she's still looking at me. I want to stop looking at her, but I can't. She reminds me of my mom.

"I want to help her, Mom. They put her, here, in this institution and it's not fair. She's perfectly normal, but they're so strict that they won't let her leave, unless some kind of blood relative steps in and I-"

"Are you insane?! You just met her, Samuel! You don't know her history or her medical conditions. You think you can just waltz in there and save her?"

"Excuse me, Ma'am!" Rachel butts in. I can already tell that she's mad, so I move out of her way, so she can be in the box, too. "You don't know Quinn's history or her medical conditions, either, so why don't you calm down and stop passing judgment."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Rachel Berry. The one you hung up on when I called you and tried to talk to you about all this. I work here at the hospital and I've read Quinn's file and studied her behavior and I know that she's not a threat to society or herself. She's perfectly healthy, physically; and aside from some post-traumatic stress and being a little eccentric, her mind is perfectly healthy, too. She's been through so much; and luckily she's been able to survive and she's already showing very promising signs of recovery from all of it, so please don't jump to conclusions when it comes to her." She finishes talking and I'm not staring at his mom, anymore. I'm staring at Rachel because I like how she talks about me. It's like when she talks about the Big Apple that's sometimes called New York!

"Yeah, Mom; I know that if you get to know her, you'll see for yourself."

"All I see is two people speaking for someone, who can't speak for herself."

All of them look at me and I think they want me to say something but I'm kind of scared. Actually, I'm a lot scared. I don't want to say the wrong thing or say something dumb. Then Sam's mom is going to think the same as Rachel's mom…That I'm not good enough. Rachel puts both her hands around one of mine and Sam does the same thing, but to my other hand. I look at them and they make me feel like the next thing I say is the most important thing ever. I feel my mouth get even more dry when I look at his mom and I really don't know what I'm supposed to say. She looks like she's tired of waiting and maybe she wants to hear a story or something? Maybe a story about me?

"I love apples!" I say loud even though I don't mean to. "I mean…I love apples. Me and my mom used to pick them from the big tree in the backyard and we used to make different foods with them. Like apple sauce and candy apples and apple casserole and fresh apple juice, but my favorite was making apple pie. We made the best apple pie because we won all the apple pie contests at the fairs. My mom was the best and I know she thought I was the best because she told me every day. I didn't know that I was different until I went to school and the other kids were mean. I didn't know because my mom didn't make me feel like I was different. She made me feel special. And I didn't know I was supposed to have a dad until some other kids came to school with their dads. I remember I asked my mom where my dad was and she told me that he was gone and he wasn't coming back, but she said it was better that way. I was okay with that because I had my mom and that's all I needed. I still wonder what he looks like, though and I wonder if he's nice or mean and why he left. I wanted to know about the other part of my family and I think that if Sam can know the other part of his family then he should. Having family is important and even though my mom was the best ever and even though I'll always love her, she's still gone. I don't have any more family to make me feel special, anymore. I have Rachel, but her mom doesn't like me and if I can't get to New York then I'll lose her, too." When I'm done, Rachel's hands hold mine even tighter and I can feel her staring at my head. Sam's mom doesn't look like she wants to hear any more stories from me because she makes one of those tired noises and shakes her head then she looks at Sam and says "Sam, you're rushing into this. You're all rushing into this and shame on you Ms. Berry for taking advantage of my son's vulnerability and clearly taking advantage of this poor disabled girl."

"Mom!" Sam says.

"Excuse me?!" Rachel says really mad.

"I can't excuse you for your actions, young lady, but Samuel…I'm done with all of this insanity and you need to come home…_Now._"

"No!"

"Samuel, I'm tired of this! You're lucky you even have a home considering everything that you put our family through!"

"Oh, what I put our family through?! We're hardly a family! Maybe you are right. Maybe I'm rushing into this; maybe it's because I'm so desperate to have a family that might actually accept me and not make me feel like everything is my fault just because I'm trying to be who I am!"

I don't like how sad Sam is getting and I don't like how I feel like me and Rachel are hearing things that we're not supposed to.

"Sammy, you know I accept you! How can you even say that I don't!"

"Because you always make it seem like it's my entire fault that Dad left! What about the fact that he's just a giant asshole that likes to have affairs and uses any excuse to abandon his families! I'm tired of it, too, Mom! I'm tired of trying to be someone I'm not just to please him!" Sam is so loud that he doesn't hear when someone knocks on Rachel's office door and he's waving his hands around so much that he doesn't see when Rachel opens the door to tell the person who knocked to come back later when everyone is done yelling. "And if I never see his stupid, arrogant, lying face, again, I'll be absolutely fine!"

He doesn't hear or see…But I do. I see when Rachel opens the door and I see when a man with a really important-looking face is standing there. He looks at Rachel like he doesn't care about her then he sees Sam sitting in Rachel's chair, yelling at his mom in the box and he looks like how Rachel's mom looks at me when I talk too much. Then he moves his eyes to me and they change. His eyes change and he looks like he knows me and it's a weird and funny and kind of scary feeling because I feel like I know him, too. He keeps staring at me when he walks into the office and he's still staring at me when he says, "Samuel…You found Quinn?"

**/END CHAPTER\**


End file.
